Caprichos del Destino
by CruxMarie
Summary: AU. Ella se fue de su lado, al ver que todo era una mentira su matrimonio. Pero él no la dejara escapar y la buscara hasta el fin del mundo cueste lo que cueste. Lo que no saben es que el destino es tan caprichoso separándolos y entrelazando sus caminos tantas veces, aun cuando ellos no lo recuerden. Además de un lazo, que los unirá para toda la vida.
1. Obsesión de ti - Cambios sin ti

Los personajes de Inuyasha lastimosamente no me pertenecen sino de Rumiko Takahashi. De ser así ya hubiera hecho canon el SesshRin yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia sin fines de lucro.

.

Capítulo 1 "Obsesión por ti / Cambios sin ti"

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra.

.

En medio de la ciudad de Londres, el día avanzaba con ligeros nubarrones que opacaban al sol, signo de que probablemente llovería más tarde.

En una empresa, que era una de las mejores en la administración de la medicina por su alto poder y prestigio. En dicho emporio justo el último piso donde se encontraba la oficina más importante, que estaba decorada con muebles bizantinos con un toque elegante que hacia combinación con las blancas paredes y los grandes ventanales de cristal que iluminaban por completo el lugar y dejaba una agradable vista hacía el rio Támesis y el London Eye.

El aire acondicionado hacia el ambiente reconfortante, pero aun así, para los hombres que están presentes en aquel lugar dicho ambiente los estaba ahogando, con la fiera mirada del presidente y director de dicha compañía.

Les resultaba difícil tan simple tarea como respirar, por la presencia de aquel hombre que era realmente intimidante. Su ambarina mirada los traspasaba como agujas de hielo por no cumplir con su orden dicha, pero aquel encargo parecía ser imposible.

Ya que el objetivo tal pareciera que solo trago la tierra o más bien dicho, objetiva.

-Les dije – pasando su vista en todos los presentes – que no volvieran hasta saber de ella – siseo casi rugiendo a los tres hombres presentes pero conservando la frialdad en su voz.

-Por eso, ya te lo dije Sesshomaru – suspiro el que pareciera ser el líder – ella no quiere ser encontrada – manifestó – solo sabemos que tomo un avión para Alemania para después transbordar otro sin saber qué rumbo tomo, se le perdió el rastro, nadie sabe de ella – suspiro pesadamente – es como si se haya esfumado de la tierra.

Los demás se tensaron al ver como el hombre frente a ellos fruncía el ceño, tensaba su mandíbula de enojo y apretaba la fina pluma entre sus dedos, casi podían asegurar que se estaba a punto de reventar dicha pluma. Además de que el ambiente los estaba asfixiando conforme pasaban los minutos en esa oficina con la sola presencia del ambarino.

Ya que ninguno lo podía comprender, porque no cabía en su cabeza, él porqué su obsesión por encontrar aquella mujer desde hace un mes. Pero la búsqueda fue exhaustiva sin llegar a nada.

Quien fuera esa mujer, se supo esconder muy bien de semejante demonio, cosa que no la culpaban por esconderse de ese hombre frente ellos. Pero para su desgracia, ellos son los investigadores privados de Sesshomaru y como profesionales la buscaran hasta encontrarla, hasta el último rincón del mundo si es necesario.

-Me importa muy poco sus justificaciones – declaro – búsquenla sin importar el costo, hasta si es necesario revisar debajo de cada piedra, háganlo – alzando la voz levemente.

-Como ordene Señor – declaro el líder de investigadores.

-Bankotsu – lo llamo, observándolo con una mirada más fría dejando claramente la amenaza – no quiero fallas.

-Sería más fácil si nos dieras más datos como referencia para descartar posibles lugares – remarco con altivez.

-Jaken

-Sí, Señor Sesshomaru – dijo el hombre bajito que estaba al final del pasillo para dar unos pasos y entregar una carpeta al susodicho – aquí tiene.

-Entonces nos vemos "jefe" – dijo mordazmente al hojear dicha carpeta – pero no le asegura nada, ya que esa mujer desea no ser encontrada.

Tras una reverencia, los demás hombres se fueron de dicha oficina. Dejando solo al hombre de cabellera blanca, de traje negro y de una pulcra camisa blanca haciendo a juego con la corbata plateada oscura. Su porte le daba un toque elegante y sofisticado que combinaba a la perfección con la decoración de la oficina, dando la imagen de un hombre exitoso.

Mientras Sesshomaru se permitió recargar su espalda en el respaldo de su sillón permitiéndose cerrar los ojos y suspirar lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente para volver revocar el pasado que vivió con ella. Todos los días maldecía aquel día que la perdió, jamás pensó que ella lo llevaría hasta el límite de su cordura y su zona de control, al desaparecer de su vida sin rastro alguno.

Sabía que en estos momentos ella lo odiaba, su proceder se lo decía al no poder encontrarla pero no dejaría que ella se escapara de él, podrá ser muy estúpido rebajarse por una mujer hasta el punto de mandar a sus investigadores privados para buscarla por todo el mundo. Pero ella no era como las otras, ella era suya.

-Jamás escaparas de mí – susurro – Rin.

.

.

Tokio, Japón

.

En una residencia de estilo tradicional japonesa, ubicada en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad. La noche se hizo presente, todo estaba en calma y tranquilo.

Los pasos tranquilos de una mujer que caminaba de manera elegante y refinada por los pasillos de esa residencia rompía la quietud del lugar. Llevaba consigo un kimono de color purpura que hacia remarcar el rojo carmesí de sus labios y ojos, sus pasos se dirigieron a la habitación que estaba ligeramente entreabierta para luego adentrarse y tocar suavemente la puerta contigua que era la del baño.

-Ne Rin, sal de ahí – toco la puerta – vamos quiero ver que tal te quedo.

-Solo un minuto más – manifestó apresurada.

-Ohh vamos, no es para tanto – manifestó aburrida – anda quiero verte.

Se escuchó unos pasos para después abrirse completamente la puerta del baño.

-¿Y bien? – parándose frente a la mujer que la miraba detenidamente – ¿Qué opinas, Kagura?

-Ohh – sonrió para ocultar su cara de asombro en su abanico – realmente te vez muy diferente así, Rin.

-Gr-racias – dijo abochornada – la verdad aun no me acostumbro a usar los kimonos – señalo.

-Mmmm – se quedó pensativa – así que ahora, ¿usaras esas ropas? – cuestiono.

-En realidad no – musito nerviosamente – solo que quiero cambiar mi estilo y estoy viendo cual es el mejor – aclaro apenada – además de que mañana hare una visita.

-Huh – jugo con el abanico – así que ¿estilo? – remarco.

-Bueno solo estoy viendo opciones – se excusó.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes – resoplo molesta – tu sabes que soy diseñadora, veras que encontrare un estilo adecuado para ti – le dedico una maliciosa mirada – aunque debe admitir que el kimono luce muy bien en ti, no te pareces en nada a como solías vestir en Londres.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad – t-u tú crees que así nadie me identificara – mientras sus manos jugaban nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba, haciéndola lucir encantadora con ese kimono naranja con pétalos blancos en las orillas.

-Bueno tomando en cuenta de quién te escondes – ironizo – pero he de admitir que te vez diferente así – comento mientras la detallaba de pies a cabeza.

-Si – tomando un rizo de cabello jugando con la punta – tal vez así, no me reconozcan por eso decide volver a mi antiguo color de cabello.

-Es cierto que en todos estos años, que creía conocerte – manifestó agitando su fiel abanico – hubiera jurado que tenías el cabello castaño pero ahora debo admitir que el negro te luce mejor, además de que tampoco me imagine que usabas lentes de contacto – manifestó, clavando su mirada en ella - ¿Por qué ocultabas tus ojos de todos, incluso de Sesshomaru?

-Sabes realmente no lo sé – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, ida en sus pensamientos – solo siento que…me aterra ver esta imagen – termino temblando levemente mientras fijaba su vista en el espejo de la cómoda – supongo que al final me termine acostumbrando.

-Aun así me sorprende que Sesshomaru no haya notado que tus ojos eran falsos.

-Bueno – sonrió nerviosa – nos conocimos en muy poco tiempo además no llevamos mucho tiempo casados.

-Ya veo, además supongo que se la pasaba metido todo el tiempo en su oficina que en la casa. Aun así regresaste a ese estilo, que es obvio que no te agrada – argumento – supongo que el bastardo de Sesshomaru te motivo – mientras se quedaba pensativa – pero ¿porque conmigo?

-Ohh eso – sonrió divertida dándole la espalda al espejo – ningún hombre buscaría a su esposa con alguien que fue su ex.

-Ohh vaya – rio divertida por la declaración – no sé, si sentirme halagada o insultada.

Rin se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – lo que importa es que jamás me encuentre a mí – mientras se mano se dirigió a su vientre – ni tampoco a mi bebe – mientras un atisbo de tristeza opaco sus ojos.

-Hey no estés triste, te lo dije antes yo te apoyare – declaro solemnemente – aunque me sorprendió que de todas tus "amistades", me eligieras a mí, la que estaba en la última de tu lista – comento fingiendo tristeza.

Mas la risa mal disimulada de ella hizo romper todo melodrama haciendo reír en el proceso a la pelinegra.

\- Bueno sabes que no tengo amigas y que esas "amistades" solo son por Sesshomaru, además eres lo más confiable para mí, de esa jaula de oro – suspiro pesadamente – irónico no, quién diría que las rivales por un hombre se llevarían bien – rio amargamente.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendiste, cuando te presentaste a mi hogar.

Mientras recordaba la llamada que recibió días antes donde le avisaba Rin que iría a Japón y si la podía recibir. Mentiría si digiera que no se sorprendió al escucharla pedir su ayuda. Un mal presentimiento se le hizo presente, en cuanto la vio en el aeropuerto.

Sonreía normalmente pero en su mirada había tristeza, como si en cualquier momento ella se derrumbaría. Pero también se dio cuenta, que a pesar de la tristeza también se aferraba a salir adelante…a vivir.

Claro hasta que le conto lo de su embarazo y la historia del porque viajaba sola, él porqué le pedía ayuda y también porque huía. Una fuerte ira se instalaba en su interior con el quien en su tiempo fue su obsesión tiempo atrás, para pasar a ser el hombre más despreciable cruel y ruin del mundo. Cosa que ya sabía por experiencia propia pero nunca lo pensó que haría miserable a la mujer por el abandono su soltería para casarse y por el que sabía lo había hecho feliz.

-No quiero decir que te lo advertí pero ya vez, yo tenía razón – manifestó saliendo de sus recuerdos, para luego ponerse seria y decir con voz solemne – pero así cómo te lo prometí, te ayudare para que él jamás los encuentre.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco – mientras suspiraba y una mirada triste, se posaba en sus orbes marrones – pero jamás pensé que mi pequeño mundo se derrumbaría en un solo día – comento con voz estrangulada producto de los recuerdos.

Mientras su mente se negaba a dejarla en paz, haciéndole recordar los bellos momentos con el amor de su vida y también su traición, como dolía cada vez que evocaba su recuerdo. – Olvidarlo – le decía su mente pero eso era imposible, ya que solo le bastaba bajar la mirada en su vientre para saber que en ella llevaba una vida producto del amor de ellos o más bien de ella. Un lazo que la unía eternamente a él.

-Entonces ¿Que harás, ahora Rin? ¿Te seguirás escondiendo? – pregunto burlonamente y sacándola de sus pensamientos – ¿Oh te harás cargo de la empresa que está aquí, en Tokio? Sea cual sea tu decisión una cosa es segura – aclaro – en algún momento lo enfrentaras.

-Lo sé – mientras su mirada tomaba de valor – pero antes, ocultare mi identidad para que no sepa de mi hijo – determino – él jamás lo sabrá.

-Y valla que solo pusiste difícil – ironizo – pasaste de llamarte Rin Collier a Rin Haruna ¡Vaya! – aplaudió – cuanta imaginación contigo.

-Ya – se carcajeo – sé que solo cambie mi apellido pero vamos, estamos en Japón existen muchas "Rin" en este país, además de que por ser muy obvio – puntualizo – me buscara por mi físico porque pensara que cambie de nombre – dijo alzando el dedo remarcando su argumento.

Mientras Kagura veía ese punto "algo" valido, era cierto que gracias a ese cambio de imagen se miraba muy diferente. Su largo cabello negro azabache remarcaba la blancura de su piel y resaltaba mucho su mirada. Además de que esos ojos marrones oscuros la hacían lucir muy diferente a como la conocía en Londres, ya que siempre creyó que eran grises azulados como los de su hermano.

Sin mencionar que estaba ligeramente más delgada, haciendo que sus caderas y busto estuvieran más marcadas, gracias al embarazo de tres meses y que aún no se le notaba, dejando así su cuerpo de niña para la de una mujer hermosa, para su desgracia la maternidad hacia milagros, pensó.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Porque quieres trabajar? – cuestionó - tu no lo necesitas y menos deberías trabajar por tu estado.

-Bueno eso – la miro apenada – yo no puedo usar mis cuentas sin que Sesshomaru se entere, si lo llego hacer enseguida me encontraría. Además no me gusta ser una carga para mi familia.

-Oh vaya, entonces estás jodida – respondió con burla – así que tu perro guardián estado cuidando tus movimientos financieros. Entonces eso quiere decir ¿Que te harás a cargo de la empresa de tu familia? – pregunto mientras volvía agitar su abanico.

-Etto no… – resoplo nerviosamente – sé que es muy arriesgado, pero mi hermano se está haciendo cargo de la otra empresa de Londres nunca vendrá para acá, al menos que haya problemas o sea necesario – mientras sonría con entusiasmo de su plan – es por eso que les hare creer a los de la sucursal de aquí, ser solo una trabajadora más y no habrá problema ya que mi abuela Kaede me ayudara en convencerlos sin temor a que me descubran.

-¿Enserio te ayudara la vieja? – musito sorprendida – vaya me dejas sorprendida así que lo planeaste muy bien.

\- Verdad – mientras sonreía animada – ya solo me falta decírselo – una gota de sudor apareció ante Kagura – pero sé que me ayudara – sonrió cruzando sus brazos haciendo un gesto infantil.

-Pero olvidas un pequeño detalle – callo al percatarse que tenía su atención en la falla del plan – olvidas que tu prima Kagome es novia de Inuyasha y ambos viven aquí.

Mientras Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida, al dejar pasar ese detalle pero también sabía que desde que se casó con Sesshomaru nunca tuvo contacto con su medio hermano, ya que los dos no se soportaban hasta podría jurar que se odiaban. Aunque la única vez que lo vio, aún tenía su antigua imagen, tal vez no llegaría a reconocerla, ya que no duro mucho tiempo en el festejo de su boda, donde por poco terminaba en tragedia. Al decir, que su hermano era un demonio sin sentimientos que la haría sufrir – y vaya que tenía razón – pensó amargamente. Además estaba segura que su prima Kagome la apoyaría en ocultar por el momento su identidad a todas las personas relacionadas con su marido.

-Descuida – sonrió despreocupada – el casi no me conoce, además como tú dices me veo muy diferente, solo tengo que convencer a mi abuela y a Kagome para que no digan quién soy – contesto mientras le guiñaba el ojo – y sino mira – sacando de sus mangas.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – preguntó con una gota de sudor – ¿porque los lentes?

-Humm, me da un toque intelectual – rio bobamente.

-¡IDIOTA DESCEREBRADA! – grito lanzándole su abanico en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! – Se quejó mientras sobaba su cabeza – ¿porque la agresión? – pregunto haciendo un puchero.

Mientras Kagura se ponía a contar mentalmente para calmarse, a veces se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan infantil y otras veces ser alguien tan inteligente y calculadora para desaparecer de todos, sin que el demonio que tenía por esposo, no la haya podido encontrar en todo este tiempo. Era obvio que alguien la ayudo aunque a veces se preguntaba, si su plan de esconderse de ese demonio funcionaria.

Suspiro cansadamente al verla posar como modelo en el espejo de la habitación donde se encontraban, tal vez por esa actitud ella no se dejó caer y por eso pudo salir adelante sin ese hombre, a pesar de todo.

Pero sabía que no podía confiarse, Sesshomaru era alguien que no se daba por vencido, sabía perfectamente que ese egoísta posesivo nunca dejara de buscarla solo esperaba que el destino se apiadara de su amiga, que ya había sido suficiente sufrimiento para alguien como ella. Volteo a verla mientras suavizaba su expresión al verla hacer muecas frente al espejo y sonreía al hacerlas.

-Mira Kagura – volteo la aludida – ¿no es divertido? – pregunto mientras hacia otra mueca en el espejo, su sonrisa resplandecía como si nada le preocupara.

Le regreso la sonrisa, mientras Rin se dio la vuelta para seguir con su juego frente al espejo – No te la mereces Sesshomaru – susurro – te juro que yo la protegeré de ti.

.

.

"… _porque sin importar quién te haga daño,_

 _Siempre va haber alguien_

 _Que cure tus heridas…"_

 _._

* * *

 **Y volví jejeje ;)**

 **Esto fue muy rápido jajaja pero bueno inicio una nueva historia que es un Universo Alterno (wow primera vez que me atrevo a hacer una historia así :3) les comunico que esta historia en los primeros capítulos serán de un brinco de Londres y Tokio, así como también una serie de retrocesos de varios personajes desde como se conocieron hasta la situación actual ñ.ñ**

 **Y como ya vieron el misterio volvió jajaja además de que por lo visto hay mas cosas a simple vista de lo que parece y muchos secretos que pronto saldrán a la luz. Además de que Rin contara con ayuda de muchas personas.**

 **Pero ¿Porque se escondió de Sesshomaru? ¿Y que fue lo que él hizo? Pero sobre todo, ¿Que hará Rin, ahora que tendrá un hijo de él? ¿Se enterara Sesshomaru? =D**

 **Pero bueno, los veré la próxima semana con el próximo capítulo ;)**

 **Espero que tengan excelente día, tarde y noche...*w***

 **Bye, bye**


	2. Un paso inevitable

Los personajes de Inuyasha siguen sin pertenecerme y aun son de Rumiko Takahashi. Así que solo los tome prestados para esta historia sin fines de lucro.

.

Capítulo 2: Un paso inevitable

.

.

Tokio, Japón

.

Un nuevo día se alzaba sobre Tokio, él aire era muy diferente, si se comparaba con Londres ya que por el bullicio de la ciudad lo hacía imposible encontrar la tranquilidad. Cosa curiosa de esta ciudad que también estaba ajetreada desde tempranas horas pero le daba la sensación de paz, como si estuviera en casa.

Para Rin que caminaba campante sin tener que preocuparse por su aspecto, se sentía libre mientras su cabello era suavemente movido por él viento. Y eso era porque su cabellera había crecido mucho en estos días, siendo que cuando estaba en Londres lo tenía un poco más arriba de la mitad de su espalda, ahora le llegaba hasta las caderas.

Además de que, por estar en Japón no era de extrañar tener el cabello negro a como el castaño claro que tenía antes, donde fácilmente la podían distinguir como una extranjera, por primera vez en años podía decir que se sentía completamente libre sin tener que esconderse de nadie sino fuera porque en realidad aún se escondía de alguien…su esposo.

Pero quitándo esa sombra que era imposible de quitar.

–Positivo – se dijo – todo estará bien – se mentalizo mientras abrazaba protectoramente con sus brazos su vientre.

-Te prometo que pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado – susurro mientras las hojas de los arboles caían suavemente a su alrededor.

Suspiro mientras continuaba hacia su destino, que era la casa de su querida abuela, solo esperaba que ella aceptara ocultar su identidad y que Kagome no estuviera por ahí, por el momento.

Sus pasos continuaron por toda la calle que estaba poco transitada, ya que era en una zona residencial por lo que opto, caminar para ver los cambios que se hicieron en todo este tiempo.

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra.

.

Los nubarrones opacaban el posible cielo estrellado junto a la luna que estaría en toda su gloria sobre todo Londres, sino fuera por la lluvia que hacía de la noche fría y deprimente para el penthouse del último piso.

Así era como día a día lo recibía Sesshomaru desde que su esposa se marcho de su lado, tal parecía que la alegría y la calidez de lo que una vez fue su hogar se murió completamente. Las flores de los jarrones que antes eran frescas y llenas de vida con una delicada fragancia ahora estaban completamente marchitas, secas y con un olor repugnante que salía de ellas, los muebles movidos de su lugar como si un remolino las haya lanzado de su posición original. Los espejos decorativos de la estancia, rotos y los pedazos esparcidos por todo el piso.

Junto con un sin número de botellas de las mejores marcas de licor apiladas en cualquier rincón, la elegancia que una vez fue el departamento, ahora pareciera que se caía en pedazos conforme el tiempo pasaba. Cosa que al dueño ni le llego a importar, paso de largo el living de la entrada y dejo su maletín en el sofá. Para proseguir desatarse el nudo de su corbata y quitarse el saco para suspirar cansadamente.

Sus pasos se dirigieron al bar que se encontraba a lado de la sala para tomar entre sus dedos la primera botella que se encontró, balanceándola para verificar si contenía el líquido etílico, percatándose enseguida que aún tenía un poco más de la mitad. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar hielo para la bebida, ni una copa para servirlo, sus labios ligeramente agrietados y secos tomaron el líquido directo de la botella mientras dejada que el alcohol quemara su garganta y llegara a su vació estomago mientras soltó la botella para tomar un poco de aire y volver a repetir el mismo proceso que se volvió rutinario desde que ella se fue.

.

 _-Sesshomaru_.

.

Aun podía escuchar su dulce voz, que lo llamaba con ternura y devoción.

.

- _Soy tan feliz de haberte conocido…por favor permíteme seguir a tu lado_.

.

-¡Basta! – mientras arrojaba con furia la botella.

Le repitió de nuevo a la misma voz en su interior que lo torturaba recreando momentos vividos como la escena donde ella le sonreía tiernamente en medio de los nenúfares* que estaban a su alrededor en aquel jardín y la brisa movía sus cabellos castaños.

Volvió su mente de aquel recuerdo, que día a día lo torturaban, se sintió molesto consigo mismo al no poder retenerla a su lado. Maldecía el episodio de aquel día, cuando ella piso el edificio donde trabajaba, ahora no estaría en la profunda soledad de un hogar vació donde sus demonios jugaban con él.

.

… _perdóname, no supe proteger tu corazón de ti mismo,_

 _por eso te regreso tu libertad._

 _Porque si permanezco a tu lado,_

 _te odiare como nunca creí haberlo sentido en mi vida…_

 _Y eso, es algo que no quiero_

 _pero como nada fue suficiente para ti,_

 _por eso te dejo en libertad._

 _Tal vez conocernos fue un error por eso…_

 _._

 _Adiós, por siempre_.

 _Rin_

.

.

–Nunca lo aceptare – gruño de ira y furia que arrojo la siguiente botella que estuvo a su alcance entre las paredes blancas. Por supuesto que no aceptaba ese adiós, solo enviándole una carta sin darle la oportunidad de explicarle, aun cuando todo lo culpaba.

Claro que fue un error pero no lo quiso ver hasta que la perdió, ahora su vida se vio sumergida en la oscuridad desde que ella se alejó, la paz y la tranquilidad en su vida se esfumo como agua entre sus dedos sin poder evitarlo.

Pero estaba seguro que la encontrara, no descansara hasta encontrarla porque ella era suya. No podía dejar de ser egoísta, pero solo con ella, por eso aunque que sea lo último que haga, la seguirá buscando y claro que la encontrara.

Mientras afuera la lluvia azotaba con más fuerza y sin clemencia como si exteriorizara la furia interna del hombre que contemplaba la ciudad detrás de los cristales.

.

.

Tokio, Japón.

.

Los pasos de una mujer que llevaba consigo un hermoso kimono violeta claro se detuvieron en lo que era una mansión de estilo japonés, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con aquella casa a pesar del tiempo en que estuvo visitando aquella mansión, cuando apenas era una niña.

Sonrió con nostalgia por aquellos días de felicidad de su tierna infancia y que guardaba celosamente, ya que eran muy pocos recuerdos felices de aquellos días y que aún conservaba. Salió de su ensoñación para recordarse que venía por otro asunto. Sus dedos tiraron de la cuerda para anunciar su presencia.

Los grandes portones se abrieron dejando ver a la ama de llaves, que era una mujer un poco mayor pero eso no impedía que se viera joven con ese cabello largo castaño oscuro, la piel un poco bronceada además de usar un kimono sencillo, la cual le pregunto por su identidad y el motivo de su visita.

-Vengo a visitar a la señora Kaede – sonrió – su nieta, me envió para dejarle un mensaje personalmente.

-Entendido – reverencio – pase usted, señorita…

-Ohh disculpe mis modales – reverenciando – me llama Rin Haruna es un placer.

–Entendido, por aquí por favor señorita Haruna – dándole el acceso para que entrara a la residencia.

Se encaminaron ambas mujeres por el pasillo que daba directo a la mansión, el camino dejaba al visitante observar el bello jardín tradicional que estaba en su máximo esplendor con los arbustos de camelias rojas y blancas. Pronto llegaron a una gran puerta corredera para adentrarse en el recibidor de la estancia – todo está igual que antes – fue lo que pensó al observar la decoración.

Llegaron a una habitación destinadas para las visitas, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, donde solo estaban las puertas desplegadas mostrando el magnificó jardín. En la habitación solo estaba el tatami para sentarse y una mesita con un hermoso arreglo floral, la mujer reverencio para dejarla sola mientras avisaba a la dueña del lugar.

Suspiro cansadamente consciente de lo que se le avecinaba ya que su abuela si la reconocería enseguida, aunque también se percató que no se encontraba Kagome en estos momentos, cosa que agradeció ya que no sabría cómo lidiar con las dos. Se puso de pie para recorrer la estancia deteniéndose en el jardín que estaba a su lado, una brisa suave le trasmitió los viejos tiempos de aquel lugar, de cuando era pequeña y jugaba con sus primas, en especial a Kagome que era para ella como una hermana mayor.

Cerro los ojos mientras se perdía en el tiempo, más pronto salió de su ensoñación al escuchar el deslizamiento de la puerta y los suaves pasos que se adentraban en la habitación.

-¿Me han dicho que tenías un mensaje importante de mi nieta? – se escuchó una voz amable detrás de su espalda.

Por su parte, Rin por un momento perdió su voz por la felicidad de volver a ver a su abuela, que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, así que lentamente se fue dando la vuelta para toparse con la mirada asombrada de su abuela. Lo sabía, ella aun la recordaba, por más cambios que hiciera a su aspecto.

-Rin – Susurro como si le faltara el aire, jamás se imaginó que la vería de nuevo en Japón y más sorprendente que se mostrara con la antigua imagen que tenía antes de irse.

-Abuela – contesto con voz ahogada para después abalanzarse y abrazarla sin importarle nada más.

-Pequeña – la tranquilizo pasando una de sus manos entre sus cabellos haciéndole mimos para calmarla – no llores.

-Te extrañe – declaro saltando un leve sollozo – te extrañe mucho abuela – dijo mientras alzaba su vista para enfocar la mirada siendo imposible por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-Y yo a ti, mi niña – susurro para volver abrazarla tiernamente.

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra

.

Las calles londinenses iluminaban el firmamento oscuro, las lluvias habían cesado dejando el cielo casi despejado, dejando ver poco a poco las estrellas y la luna como si fuera signo de que algo importante fuera ocurrir.

Un auto se estaciono frente el exclusivo edificio dentro de la gran ciudad, y el chofer abría la puerta del elegante auto, mientras una figura femenina se deslizaba del auto para adentrarse al lugar. Dejando a todo el mundo impactado a su paso, las puertas fueron abiertas por el mozo que le dio paso, para proseguir su camino fuerte y decidido como si fuera dueña del lugar, para tomar el elevador hasta el último piso.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, dando paso a una mujer con ropas elegantes tipo sastre de diseñador en color azul imperial con una chalina de piel blanca que enrollaba su cuello resaltando su ambarina mirada, labios rojos y cabello platinado largo, sus pasos elegantes se ubicaron frente a la única puerta del último piso.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta de dicho penthouse a sabiendas que el dueño de dicho lugar ni siquiera se dignaría abrirle la puerta, en cuanto supiera que era ella quien le hacía una visita sorpresa, así que usando la llave magnética que sustrajo ingreso al recinto.

Al adentrarse a la sala no se sorprendió, al ver las condiciones del departamento y de lo que fue su regalo de bodas para su hijo y nuera, aunque jamás imagino ver lo que en su momento fue un hermoso y elegante departamento estar prácticamente cayéndose a pedazos.

Se adentró al living para pasar su mirada por todo la sala, sintió una corriente fría de aire que le daba la bienvenida al lugar, atravesó el recinto aludiendo las botellas que obstaculizaban su camino para observar la figura que contemplaba el balcón que daba vista a la ciudad de Londres. Su hijo se mostraba callado, como sino nada le importara ni siquiera las condiciones del departamento mientras en sus finos dedos sostenía un cigarrillo.

-Dime ¿Que deseas Madre? – pregunto sin voltear a verla.

-Vaya, que niño tan mas mal educado he traído a este mundo, que no sabe darle la bienvenida a su madre – se lamentó – veo que tu decoradora no hizo muy bien su trabajo – replico mientras se acercaba al balcón – ¿o es tu nuevo hobby ser decorador de interiores?.

-Sandeces

-Aunque creo que tu gusto es pésimo – remarco mientras se quitaba una pelusa de su traje – ohh _querido hijo_ – remarco – tanto te afecto que tu esposa huyera de ti – se burló – solo medio año duro tu matrimonio, todo un record, _cariño_ – aplaudió.

El aludido solo crujió sus dientes al ver que su madre se estaba metiendo en terreno prohibido, sus manos estrujaron el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, poco le importo si lo llegaba a quemar. Mientras dirigía su mirada interrogándola, cuestionando el, como lo supo.

- _Cariño,_ jamás dudes de mi alcance - haciendo una mueca - mis informantes son mucho más efectivos que los tuyos.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

La mujer sonrío con suficiencia mientras se aproximaba en el balcón esquivando los obstáculos que estaban en el fino mármol para llegar a donde estaba su hijo, mientras se tomaba su tiempo para exasperar a su hijo.

-En realidad, quiero que te hagas cargo de una empresa asociada fuera de Londres – comento como si nada mientras miraba la ciudad – y no acepto negativas – advirtió antes para escuchar un bufido a su lado.

Mientras los dos se sumergían en sus reflexiones pero Irasue regreso el día que se desato el infierno en el matrimonio de su hijo.

.

 _Sabía que desde el momento que encontró a su nuera aquel día, que su hijo necesitaba una lección. Pero tampoco quería decir que apoyaría a que ellos dos se separaran; la chica le agradaba, era tonta, un poco ingenua además de ser demasiado amable._ _Pero sabía, que solo ella pudo conquistar a su hijo realmente sin ningún truco y enamorarlo aunque él nunca lo aceptara, con eso era suficiente para ella. Aunque nunca imagino que su cachorro le hiciera tanto daño, a pesar de todo._

 _._

 _Pasaba cerca de la empresa donde trabajaba su hijo, se iba a decidir en ir a darle una visita pero se sorprendió, que de las puertas de dicha oficina salía su nuera como alma que lleva el diablo, tropezando con todo y sin mirar atrás. Tuvo el impulso de ir a la oficina para ver qué fue lo que hizo su cachorro, para dejar a esa criatura en ese estado pero le gano la curiosidad y siguió a la muchacha que corría lo más lejos de aquel edificio._

 _Casi la pierde pero logro encontrarla en un parque que estaba solitario y que muy poca gente transitaba por lo que nadie le prestó atención a la menuda chica que estaba sentada en la banca._

 _Con paso decidido se acercó, pero la joven no se inmuto con su presencia parecía que su mente estaba en otro lugar, solo hasta que estuvo frente a ella se dio cuenta que su cuerpo temblaba y que luchaba por no llorar a pesar que de vez en cuando hipaba y una que otra lágrima escapaba de sus orbes, se notaba que trataba de no romperse más de lo que ya estaba. Su blanca mano se dirigió para tomar su mentón suavemente para que la mirara, pero se sorprendió con lo que vio._

 _-Que mirada sin vida – pensó al ver sus ojos vacíos y tristes como si hubiera perdido su alma entera._

 _Se le estrujo por un segundo el pecho, conocía esa mirada muy bien. Ya que ella lo había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Sin que ella le dijera nada, lo supo de inmediato…su amado retoño le rompió su corazón, tal como lo hizo su ex esposo con ella tiempo atrás._

 _Por eso no dudo en llevársela del parque, poco pudo protestar Rin en el estado que estaba, ni siquiera reparo con quien se iba. Solo sabía que dolía y mucho, que su pequeño mundo de cuento de hadas era toda una mentira._

 _Había estado así una semana completa, totalmente perdida aquella niña, no lloraba pero su mirada triste mostraba el sufrimiento. Sabía muy bien él porque, sabía quién lo hizo…y también que tanto ellas dos eran incapaces de odiarlo._

… _Su hijo – que tanto se parecía a su padre._

… _Su esposo – pensó Rin que se encargó de destruir sus sueños._

 _Cuando volvió en sí, vio la determinación en su mirada – lo sabía – se dijo, al ver que la tristeza no era algo que viniera en la naturaleza de Rin. A pesar de todo se volvía a levantar._

 _._

Por eso se juró ayudarla aún si era en contra de su hijo, ella le recordaba tanto a ella y a su pasado.

Y más cuando le confeso la atadura que la unía a su hijo por siempre.

 _-"...Estoy embarazada_ "

 _Que cruel era el destino al dejar que se repitiera de nuevo la misma historia pero…tal vez y solo tal vez ellos, no terminarían así. Como lo fue su historia de Ino no Taisho y ella, ya que en esa relación nunca hubo amor caso contrario al de su primogénito. Podrán decirle que no se comportaba como una madre verdadera pero solo dos personas conocían a Sesshomaru perfectamente y ella era una que gozaba de esa exclusividad por eso, sabía que él ama a su esposa…Rin._

.

.

-¿Dónde? – la voz de su hijo la saco de sus recuerdos.

Era cierto que simpatizaba con Rin y más por tener un pasado parecido al de ella pero eso no quería decir que no intervendría, deseaba fervientemente que por lo menos ellos puedan ser felices con su futuro nieto.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y con una palabra sello y unió de nuevo sus caminos aunque sea a la fuerza.

-Tokio.

.

.

… _porque un amor si es verdadero_

 _Siempre los unirá,_

 _De nuevo el destino_

 _Aunque sea a la fuerza…_

 _._

* * *

 **Ohh en estos casos si interfiere nuestra suegra, para que se mete el destino jajaja :b**

 **Como ven apareció la segunda persona involucrada que ayudo a Rin a escapar ¿Qué estará planeando Irasue? ¿Coincidencia o destino el mandarlo a Tokio? ¿O es un plan para unirlos? ¿Y lo más importante Sesshomaru aceptara? :O**

 **También esta el encuentro de Rin con su abuela ¿Qué pasara con ellas? :3**

 **Pues será hasta el próximo capítulo :p muajajaja lo que si, les digo es que pronto el destino jugara con esta pareja o más bien mama suegra intervendrá ;).**

 **Mientras este dato ;)**

 **-Nenúfares: Son plantas acuáticas en algunos pueden florecer, sus** **flores son de color rosa hasta el morado pálido.**

 **En fin agradezco muchos los comentarios y el recibimiento que tuvo esta historia AU :3 Así como también que lo hayan puesto en sus favoritos, follows o que solo lo lean, muchas gracias... =)**

 **Pero bueno se cuidan y les deseo un excelente fin de semana...ñ.ñ**

 **Bye, bye**


	3. Los juegos del destino - parte 1

Los personajes de Inuyasha lastimosamente no me pertenecen sino de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia sin fines de lucro.

.

Capítulo 3: Los juegos del destino – parte uno.

.

.

Tokio, Japón

.

-Mi pequeña Rin – la suave voz la trajo de su letargo – has cambiado mucho.

La separo para observarla mejor.

-Pensé que nunca vería en ti de nuevo tu cabello negro – mientras acariciaba los mechones – incluso que vinieras a Japón.

-A-Ahh bu-bueno – tartamudeo – han pasado tantas cosas abuela – bajo la cabeza apenada.

Kaede se fijó en su nieta su mirada tenía un reflejo triste algo le sucedió de eso estaba segura.

– Mi niña dime ¿Que sucedió? – vio cómo su nieta se tensaba y la miraba sorprendida pero no necesito preguntar más, cuando de nuevo la volvió a abrazar pero esta vez con desesperación, lo sabía, algo paso en su matrimonio.

-Quiero que me ayudes a desaparecer a Rin Collier – dijo con un hilo de voz.

El tiempo fue detenido para la anciana Kaede se alejó un poco para procesar las palabras de su nieta y lo vio en sus ojos, la misma desesperación de hace 18 años era la misma expresión de querer borrar todo el sufrimiento de nuevo.

-Mi niña – hablo con ternura – necesito saber todo lo que paso, para que quieras desaparecer – determino.

-Etto…b-bue-no yo, y-o – tartamudeo Rin y sus manos empezaron a jugar entre ellas como signo de nerviosismo – es una larga historia, abuela.

-Bueno, tenemos todo el día, pequeña – callo al ver que le pedían permiso para dejarles el té y algunos aperitivos – y lo mejor es que tenemos suficiente té – guiño su ojo, cuando la empleada se fue.

Por su parte Rin solo pudo suspirar resignada al ver que será un largo día, llena de té, galletitas y lágrimas. Aunque bueno, sabía que tenía que contárselo y este era el momento.

-En ese caso – suspiro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té para tranquilizarse – empezare diciéndote que lo que pensé que era un final feliz, como los cuentos de hadas, cuando uno se casa para vivir él felices por siempre, no es más que una ilusión – su voz se alteró un poco – todo lo que una vez creí, fue mentira – callo para ver el rostro de su abuela mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla – e-l t-todo…el f-fue toda una mentira – para entonces sus lágrimas corrían por todo su rostro – una falsa mentira.

Mientras Kaede miraba fijamente a su nieta llorar desconsolada, quería ir a consolarla como cuando era pequeña pero sabía que esto era algo que ella lo tenía que superar sola, por más doloroso que fuera. Aunque en su fuero interno maldecía a Sesshomaru por hacerla sufrir, esto jamás se lo perdonara, sentencio.

-…y a pesar de que todo fue una mentira no soy capaz de odiarlo – suspiro para tranquilizarse – y mucho menos ahora – sus manos acariciaron tiernamente su vientre – yo estoy embarazada.

Los cansados ojos de la mujer mayor se abrieron sorprendidos al saber esa noticia pero ver la luz de alegría en los ojos de su nieta lo supo, a pesar de todo ella estaba saliendo de la oscuridad de lo que fue su matrimonio. Por eso volvía enfrentar inconscientemente su olvidado pasado al regresar a Japón, para empezar de nuevo por su hijo.

Y ella lo ayudara, pero necesitaba los detalles para saber, qué fue lo que hizo ese hombre, para que Rin se escondiera de él.

-Ten por seguro que te apoyare, mi niña – tranquilizo voz maternal – pero quiero saber ¿Que te orillo para que tomes esa decisión de ocultarte? ¿Que hizo Sesshomaru para que regresaras? Pero sobre todo quiero saber ¿Cómo te ayudare?

Mientras Rin se normalizaba para ver a su abuela que estaba dispuesta ayudarla. Lo sabía ella lo apoyaría, por eso mismo le contaría la verdad de lo bello que fue su matrimonio hasta que llego ese día que le quito la venda de sus ojos y saber que todo fue una ilusión.

-C-creo que empezare desde el principio – exhalo para volver a tomar su té que ya estaba un poco frio para proseguir y revivir el inicio del fin de su historia de amor con su esposo – todo paso hace un poco más de un mes, justo el día cuando me entere que estaba embarazada.

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra

.

El silencio reinaba en el penthouse del último piso, mientras dos pares de ojos se desafiaban para averiguar los planes del otro, parecía una guerra donde no había vencedor ya los contrincantes eran muy orgullosos para doblegarse.

-¿Porque? – exigió saber, su madre planeaba algo, la conocía muy bien.

-Ohhh – sonrió divertida – a ti no se te escapa nada, excepto tu esposa – añadió divertida para exasperar a su hijo que apretaba sus puños señal clara que estaba en su limité – como ya sabes, gracias a tu matrimonio con Rin, se expandieron las empresas familiares y como tal surgió un problema en Tokio y tu cuñado no puede hacerse a cargo personalmente y no sabe nada de que su adorada hermana se esfumo de la tierra – haciendo el gesto con sus manos – por eso mismo sugerí a los demás accionistas y a tu cuñado que les ayudarías, brindándoles tu apoyo, además de que se solidificara la unión de ambas empresas.

-¿Sugeriste? – resonó su voz conteniendo su furia.

-Obvio que si – confeso burlonamente – ¿Acaso no es tu deber velar por los intereses de la familia de tu esposa? – cuestiono.

-Sandeces – repelo.

-Además contaras con el apoyo de la familia de tu mujer – mientras interiormente se divertía de sus planes para con su hijo y nuera – así que no puedes negarte a ir a Tokio, _cariño_ , es tu deber.

Mientras Sesshomaru tensaba su mandíbula en un gesto de rabia al escuchar a su madre hacer planes sin su consentimiento, sabía que algo planeaba y más cuando camuflaba sus intenciones con palabras maternales.

-Tienes un mes para prepararte y dejar en orden esta empresa – ordeno – y para que veas que te apoyare. Yo tomare tu lugar temporalmente, no estas feliz que mami te ayude.

Definitivamente quería matarla por su desfachatez, esto se la iba cobrar muy caro por semejante humillación hacía su persona pero por mientras obedecería, ya que algo le decía que tenía que ir a Tokio, sabía que su madre le ocultaba más información pero sacarle algo a ella, sería imposible. Así que no le quedaba de otra que ir al lugar de origen de su esposa y también la familia de su padre, mientras su mente se preguntaba si tal vez su madre sabía dónde se encontraba Rin.

-Hmmp, yo no recibo ordenes – bufo molesto.

-Aunque no negaste que irías a Tokio – remarco divertida.

-Piensa lo que quieras – soltó para darse la vuelta e ingresar al departamento.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacía el bar para buscar otro botella, siendo seguido por su madre que lo miraba seriamente.

-Así que para olvidar a tu esposa te refugias en el alcohol – declaro con seriedad mientras se recargaba en la silla alta del bar – te has convertido en alguien patético, Sesshomaru.

Observo como su hijo apretaba el vaso que contenía el coñac de marca, podía asegurar que poco le faltaba para hacerlo explotar entre sus manos o estrellarlo entre las paredes.

-¿Oh es acaso que no tienes apetito? has bajado de peso – enfatizo para escudriñarlo desde su posición – lo que me faltaba mi querido hijo es anoréxico – se quejó con drama – si fueras mujer diría que estas embarazada por lo pálido y delgado que te encuentras, no sientes ascos – apunto con doble sentido en sus palabras.

-Madre – contesto casi rugiendo – si no tienes nada más que decir, vete.

-Que mal educado te has vuelto, ni siquiera me has ofrecido una copa.

El aludido volvió a resoplar molesto, para tomar una copa que estaba entre el estante y servirle una copa para después dejarlo frente a la mujer que sonreía altivamente.

-¿Y el hielo? – se quejó.

Poco le falto gruñir y lanzar improperios hacía su progenitora…es acaso que se merecía tal castigo por parte de su madre.

Mientras Irasue la daba una fugaz mirada, adivinando sus pensamientos y mentalmente contestarle…

" _Si, te lo mereces. Por ti, tal vez no conoceré a mi nieto"._

 _._

 _._

Tokio, Japón

.

Kaede escuchaba atentamente todo la historia completa sin interrumpirla en cualquier momento, mientras Rin ya más calmada terminaba de explicarle todo lo que paso en tan solo un mes desde que se enteró de su embarazo. Las ganas de tomar un avión directo a Londres y cometer un asesinato hacía su nieto político eran muy grandes y tentadoras pero también le asombraba que a pesar de todo, Rin aun lo amaba.

-Y eso es todo abuela – concluyo mientras perdía su mirada en algún punto del jardín.

-Entiendo que quieras desaparecer de tu esposo – pauso – pero entonces eso ¿Quiere decir que te vas a divorciar?

-Si – bajo la mirada tristemente – sé que este matrimonio fue solo por conveniencia por parte de él – cerro los parpados – que solo fue una mentira, una farsa, por eso no quiero que sepa de mi bebe – llevo sus manos a su vientre – es solo mío y él no le hará daño.

-Ya veo, pero estas consciente que algún día tendrás que enfrentarlo.

-Lo sé – mientras agachaba su cabeza derrotada – por eso me ocultare para que no sepa de mi embarazo, ni siquiera mi hermano lo sabe.

-Ohh vaya, bueno tu hermano Shitsu no se quedaría quieto, se iría a reclamarle a Sesshomaru y golpearlo hasta limpiar tu honra – rio al pensar en lo celoso que era su nieto y más con su hermana.

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es su carácter – sonrió levemente – por eso no quiero que nadie sepa de mí, por ahora.

-Comprendo, si es así dejare que te integres a la empresa por un tiempo, hasta que lo vea conveniente para tu salud y mi bisnieto – aclaro para después quedarse pensativa al acordarse de algo importante.

-Abuela ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada al ver su palidez.

-Lo que pasa – sorbió su té para calmarse – es que como sabes a raíz de tu matrimonio con la familia Takahashi se llevó un acuerdo para la unificación de empresas.

-¿Que paso con eso? – pregunto temiéndose lo peor.

-Hace poco hubo un problema en los balances que por poco nos cuesta millones, por ahora hemos podido estabilizarlo pero se necesita que alguien se ponga al frente de todo – pauso para continuar – hace poco la junta directiva mando un comunicado a Londres, pero tu hermano manifestó que por el momento no podía salir de la otra empresa mucho menos viajar por eso mismo se comunicaron con la familia de tu esposo y ellos prometieron mandar a alguien que se haría cargo así como solidificar la unión de empresas que se había pactado – concluyo.

Rin sentía que se le iba la sangre esto no podía estar pasando, no solo Sesshomaru la arrastro al abismo sino que ahora tenía casi el control de su familia, jamás se imaginó que lograría tal poder y todo gracias a su ingenuidad – No – se dijo. Saldría adelante demostraría su valor por ella, su familia y su hijo.

-¿Entonces, sabes a quién mandaran? – pregunto nerviosamente con los latidos de su corazón latiéndole sin control.

-No lo sé – agacho la cabeza – solo avisaron que mandarían a alguien en un mes.

-Bien – se levantó decidida.

-¿Que estas planeando Rin?

-Demostrarles mi fortaleza – sentencio con animó renovado.

-Pero sino mal recuerdo – se quedó pensativa – me habían dicho cuando anunciaron tu llegada ¿Que tu nombre es Rin Haruna?

-Ahh eso, etto – jugo con sus dedos – solo será temporalmente hasta el nacimiento de mi hijo, para que así no me encuentre Sesshomaru... – contesto ante la mirada poco convencida de su abuela.

Francamente no lo entendía, porque solo cambiaba de apellido pero no de nombre. Aunque bueno no es como si esto no haya ocurrido antes – pensó para sí misma Kaede – es muy obvio – mientras se quedaba reflexionando.

-...Bueno, sé que me está buscando por todo el mundo, además de que es obvio que primero me buscara entre la familia – continuo Rin ajena a las pensamientos de su abuela – por eso mismo hasta que nazca mi bebe, me hare pasar como amiga de la familia. Además así puedo conocer la empresa y ver cómo están las cosas.

-Entiendo, si es así tendrás mi apoyo para presentarte ante los empleados como la nueva asistente de Kagome.

-¿Ka- kagome se está haciendo cargo? – pregunto asombrada.

-Se lo que piensas – se carcajeo por los motivos de Rin por sorprenderse – por eso mismo te pongo con Kagome, ya que ambas sabemos que los negocios no es su campo.

-Es que bueno – se carcajeo – ¿Que hace una maestra de preescolar en el mundo administrativo? ¿Y más de la medicina? – ironizo mientras aguantaba las ganas de volver a reír.

-Reconozco que no fue una buena idea pero Kagome quería ayudar y ya sabes lo terca que llega ser – mientras veía Rin carcajear como si nada, de alguna forma se sentía aliviada al ver que su nieta, se hizo más fuerte.

.

.

En otra parte de Tokio

¡Achuuu!

-¿Estas bien Kagome?

-Si – contesto la mujer mientras sostenía el pañuelo en su nariz – de seguro alguien está hablando de mí.

-No seas tonta, mujer – bufo – ¿Quién hablaría de ti? Al menos que sea para burlarse de tu nuevo puesto – cuestiono divertido.

-¡INUYASHA IDIOTA! – grito avergonzada a su novio.

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra

.

-Bueno _querido_ , te dejo – se levantó para tomar su bolso – recuerda comportarte con la familia de tu esposa, ya que ellos no saben de su… _distanciamiento_.

El aludido solo se mostró indiferente ante las palabras de su madre pero el dolor punzante en su cabeza volvía con cada palabra de su madre.

-Por cierto – se giró para observarlo – cuida tu alimentación, no me gustaría visitarte en tu lecho de muerte en ese estado tan deplorable. Solo porque a _mi_ _bebe_ se le ocurrió ponerse a dieta.

Poco le falto para lanzarse a gruñir, las demostraciones de cariño su madre lograban sacarlo de sus casillas aumentándole la jaqueca en su cabeza ni siquiera se molesto en despedirla porque ella ya había partido. Se dirigió al sillón donde se hallaba su saco para tomar su celular.

-Jaken – no dio tiempo a que su asistente contestara – reúne toda la información de los movimientos de las empresas Higurashi.

.

.

Tokio, Japón

.

En la mansión Rin se calmaba tras la noticia de saber que Kagome brindaba su ayuda a la familia, mientras su mente ideaba estrategias para apoyarla en la empresa.

Después de todo ella había sido preparada para que algún día asumiera el cargo directivo de dichas empresas, ya que sus primas no mostraban el mismo interés. Kagome que desde al principio lo dejo en claro, al querer dedicarse a algo más sencillo, libre de presiones siendo maestra de un preescolar y Kykio a pesar de ser la mayor de las dos se enfocaba en sus investigaciones y en el manejo del equipo de los avances médicos.

Dejando como únicas opciones a ella y a su hermano mayor, pero Shitsu estaba encargando de la otra cede en Londres, dejándola a cargo con la sucursal de Tokio, solo esperaba que el asociado que enviarían de las empresas Takahashi no complicaran las cosas ya que de esa unión de empresas era muy benéfica para ambos. Y en su interior rezaba porque Sesshomaru no se involucrara.

-De todas formas apoyare a Kagome – determino Rin – pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. Esta vez no huiré.

.

 _._

 _._

"… _porque sin importar que,_

 _Jamás perderé de vista mi camino_

 _Sin importar que tan altos sean los obstáculos."_

 _._

* * *

 **Y sus caminos fueron unidos de nuevo :O gracias a Irasue jajaja xD**

 **Además de que se revela una parte y un buen motivo del porque Rin se alejo de Sesshomaru pero aún falta mas cosas por saber, así que sigan con sus teorías y díganmelas aunque hay unas que se acercan un poco...solo un poco jajaja ;) También pronto sabrán, que hay un nuevo misterio, ¿Se dieron cuenta? :3**

 **Además de que cada vez surgen más personajes pero sobre todo y lo más importante Sesshomaru acepto de buena voluntad ir a Tokio :O (Ok, no hubo, tanta buena voluntad jajaja xD)**

 **En fin, lo bueno es que puedo actualizar pronto espero llevar el ritmo pero no aseguro mucho =) Aún así agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sus favoritos y follows realmente me alegra mucho su aceptación.**

 **En fin nos vemos, se cuidan y que tengan bonito día, tarde y noche...ñ.ñ**

 **Bye bye ^^**

 **.**


	4. Los juegos del destino - parte 2

Los personajes de Inuyasha lastimosamente no me pertenecen sino de Rumiko Takahashi. De ser así ya hubiera hecho canon el SesshRin yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia sin fines de lucro.

.

Capítulo 4: Los juegos del destino – parte dos

 _._

 _._

Londres, Inglaterra

La noche seguía su curso, la elegante mujer ya no estaba en aquel departamento satisfecha de ver que sus planes estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que pensó. En unos de los sofás que estaban esparcidos, estaba el hombre de cabellera plateada tratando de conciliar el sueño sin éxito, el insomnio de cada noche se volvió costumbre desde hace mucho, ya que su mente regresaba al pasado, donde todo era perfecto hasta que se arruino todo. Como un castillo de naipes que se derrumbaba en un instante.

-Tokio – susurro mientras suspiraba y su mente lo guiaba hace 18 años la última vez que estuvo en Japón.

 _._

 _._

 _Los arboles de aquel parque le traían paz y tranquilidad, tras haberse alejado de la casa de su padre, poco le importo si se preocupaban por no encontralo. Con tales pensamientos_ _reposaba u_ _n joven de once años de cabello platinado que se encontraba entre los arboles ajeno al mundo a su alrededor, sin que nada perturbara su calma._

 _._

" _Sé que si se funden sueños con amor…_

 _._

 _Mas una extraña melodía lo saco de su relajación solitaria. La voz era muy dulce y armoniosa como si fuera canto de sirenas que lo incitaban a seguir a la dueña de aquella melodía que prácticamente lo hipnotizo y que por primera vez obedeciera el impulso de su curiosidad, por saber quién era._

 _La voz continuaba con su canto dulce, ajena que alguien era atraído por su voz, el albino caminaba lento entre los arbustos, solo le faltaba llegar a los próximos árboles para conocer la dueña de esa canción. Pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones._

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo? seguir el impulso de su curiosidad, se cuestionó ¡¿Él?!_

 _._

… _a tu lado he podido estar…_

 _._

 _Sus pasos retrocedieron al contemplar que era tonto sus acciones, más no se fijó de su alrededor por estar encismado con esa voz, que perdió el equilibrio de su cuerpo, solo recordó estar en el suelo y el ardor en su brazo derecho._

 _._

 _Siempre yo obs…_

 _._

 _La voz se detuvo al escuchar a sus espaldas el ruido de las hierbas, así como también un ligero gemido de dolor. La niña tuvo el impulso de correr del lugar pero una fuerza mayor, la obligo a cercarse al origen del ruido para encontrarse con un apuesto joven de mirada ambarina que estaba recargado en un árbol sosteniéndose el brazo donde tenía un raspón._

 _Mientras Sesshomaru contenía su furia por su estupidez hasta que se percató que no estaba solo, alzo su cabeza para encontrarse con una mirada marrón que lo observaba con curiosidad. El solo le correspondió con una fría mirada para que lo dejara solo, suficiente humillación paso al seguir esa voz, para que ahora esa niña lo observara en esas condiciones._

 _Esperaba que se fuera, cosa que hizo en ese instante pero se sorprendió que instantes después, ella regresara con una mochila de un horrendo color rosa además de que ignoro su fría mirada, cosa que nunca había sucedido con nadie, a excepción de sus padres._

 _Pero lo que le dejo sin habla, fue ver como se acercaba a él, sin miedo y de forma delicada curaba su herida, evitando tocarlo de más y sin cruzar palabra alguna, contemplo a la chiquilla de siete años que se hacía cargo de su herida. Su cabello era negro y largo, lo que hacia lucir su piel blanca, sus mejillas sonrosadas y esos orbes castaños que estaban concentrados en curarlo, ajena al escudriño del ambarino, lo que no pasó inadvertido para él, era la leve marca rojiza a la altura de su ceja._

 _-¿Quién te hizo eso?_

 _La eludida detuvo su trabajo para dirigirle la mirada sorprendida como si no creyera sus palabras, por un momento sus miradas se conectaron atravesando sus propias almas y al mismo instante deteniendo el tiempo donde solo existían solo ellos dos. Mas la niña solo sonrió como si le hubiera hecho un cumplido._

 _-Está bien, no tienes que decirlo._

 _Aunque en su interior una parte de él se molestó, al ver que a esa niña la habían golpeado y por la marca dedujo que debió haber sido de un adulto y por primera vez se sintió impotente sin saber porque._

 _La niña termino de curarlo para guarda todo mientras que con un pañuelo bordado con dos iniciales era usado como vendaje para el brazo del albino, se levantó para alejarse pero a unos pasos, se dio la vuelta y le dijo._

 _-Gracias por preocuparte por mi – para voltearse y continuar su camino, perdiéndose entre los arboles_

 _La suave voz lo dejo por un momento pasmado, así que esa chiquilla era la dueña de esa canción. Como alguien que se veía que estaba sufriendo podía trasmitir tanta calidez. Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos de ella cuando se fue. Era extraña esa niña._

 _-Yo soy el que debería agradecerte –_ _declaro a la nada,_ _expulsando el aire retenido captando sus fosas nasales el dulce olor de las flores de cerezo._

 _._

 _._

Despertó de lo que fue un recuerdo de su niñez y porque no decirlo lo que se convirtió en un deseo por volverla escuchar, ya que aquella niña se metió en su mente al escuchar su dulce canto, un recuerdo que nunca compartió, ni siquiera con Rin. Pero que con el tiempo había olvidado desde que partió de Japón hasta el punto de considerarlo una tontería, ya que no sabía ni su nombre, solo el pañuelo como única pista que solo estaba bordado con letras doradas sin saber nada más de ella. Además de que lo dejo olvidado en la mansión de Japón, en su antigua habitación y que con el tiempo olvido, hasta ahora, al saber que regresaría de nuevo.

-Tonterías – se dijo despejándose para dirigirse a la ducha y contemplar por la ventana que faltaba mucho para que amaneciera.

.

.

Tokio, Japón

.

El bello atardecer estaba llegando su fin, para Rin que caminaba por las calles no le importaba el paso del tiempo, la vista era diferente además de que le gustaba la tranquilidad que les trasmitía el lugar, sus pasos la llevaron a un parque cercano de la mansión Higurashi, el cual negó la invitación de quedarse a cenar con los demás familiares, aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarlos.

Sus pasos la llevaron aún claro donde los árboles se mecían con calma, cuando era niña solía venir a jugar sola al no tener amigos. Además de que sus primas rara la vez la visitaban en su antiguo hogar, este lugar era su escondite secreto pensó divertida a pesar de que de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba.

Se recargo de un árbol mientras suspiraba, sentía que este lugar la calmaba aunque también algo oprimía su pecho. Un recuerdo fugaz de hace mucho tiempo llego a su mente, donde ayudaba a alguien pero no lograba recordar mucho, ni siquiera quien era esa persona o como era. Se alzó de hombros y sonrió para ella misma, estar en Japón hacia que brotaran recuerdos olvidados que no sabía, ni él porque fueron borrados de su memoria. Tal vez no era importante se dijo para continuar con su camino.

.

Estaba cansada, fue un largo día pero lo importante es que saldría adelante, además de que contaba con el apoyo de su abuela y de su amiga Kagura solo esperaba no encontrarse con Sesshomaru o que no obtuviera pistas de su paradero.

Al llegar a la casa que compartía con Kagura, se dirigió a su habitación pero se sorprendió al ver un montón de percheros llenos de ropas con sus respectivas bolsas en su habitación y también por los pasillos, sabía que Kagura era una importante diseñadora pero ella nunca traía sus diseños a su hogar.

-Al fin llegas – surgió una voz de entre los pecheros.

-Perdona – contesto tratando de encontrarla – ¿Pero para que trajiste tanta ropa? ¿Pero sobre todo porque en mi habitación? – pregunto con curiosidad y con un ligero tic nervioso esperando que no sea lo que se estaba imaginando.

Mientras se escuchaba un suspiro pesado de una mujer mientras salía del mar de ropa de la habitación, llevaba elegantes ropas que consistía en una falda tubo de color negro con un saco rojo dejando entre ver la blusa de seda negra y las zapatillas de marca del mismo color del saco.

-Bueno estaba esperándote – mientras le lanzaba una mirada divertida – y si, es lo que estas imaginando – contesto relamiéndose los labios con expresión divertida al ver a Rin temblar al observar todos los percheros – que te parece el juego de jugar a las muñecas y cambiarles de ropa – respondió perversamente – por supuesto que tú serás la muñeca – mientras veía con diversión la tensión de Rin y sus ganas de correr.

Que lastima por ella pensó ¡oh si, la noche apenas iba a comenzar! Para desgracia de la pelinegra.

.

Tres horas después de tortura psicológica Rin estaba acabada, se encontraba reposando en el diván de su habitación mientras Kagura fue avisar a las empleadas que les llevaran la cena, por lo visto le dio tregua hasta que recargara sus energías para después seguir con la tortura.

-Ohh vamos tampoco estuvo horrible – expreso divertida Kagura al ingresar a la habitación.

-Sabias que te odio – musito levantándose haciendo un puchero desaprobatorio.

-Aun así aceptaste hacerlo – apunto.

-Porque tu amenaza sutil, de jugar contigo o ser tu modelo de diseños para el Tokio Fashión Week*, me convenció – le replico mientras un escalofrío atravesaba por su columna.

-Vamos no es para tanto, te di a elegir – restándole importancia a la exageración de la pelinegra – además falta poco para ese evento – le dio una mirada divertida – y es obvio que tú me ayudaras – expreso para después reír al ver la expresión de terror de Rin.

-Graciosa – se quejó – no te ves cansada ¿Pero, porque fue todo esto? – viéndola con curiosidad por todo ese juego de modelar tanta ropa.

-Acaso no es obvio – se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación – es para crearte un estilo – contesto avergonzada por la expresión de Rin.

-Ka-kagura – comento con su mirada reteniendo las lágrimas de agradecimiento.

-Pero quita esa cara – cambio el tema vergonzoso – ¿Y dime que esa bolsa? – señalo la pequeña bolsa mediana rosada con el logotipo de unas alas de ángel.

-Ohh eso – Se levantó para tomar la bolsa de la cómoda – es el primer juguete para mi bebe – sus ojos brillaban y sus manos sacaban al pequeño peluche de un perrito blanco.

-Bueno es lindo – acepto Kagura – ¿Aunque es muy pronto para que empieces con eso de las compras, no era mejor comprarle ropa?

-Es que Yako me gusto mucho, en cuanto lo vi – manifestó con ojos soñadores mientras alzaba al perrito de felpa.

-¿Yako? – enarco una ceja – así que hasta le pusiste nombre.

-Sip – sonrió para verla – además de que la ropa no me preocupa, dejare que su madrina se encargue – guiño su ojo – ya que ella es la mejor diseñadora que conozco – continuo jugando con el peluche.

Mientras Rin seguía jugando con el peluche, Kagura se quedó estática en su lugar, algo dentro de su pecho la hizo sentir feliz y un nudo en la garganta se instaló impidiendo que su voz saliera consciente de las palabras de Rin.

-Sabes no creo que conozca a alguien mejor para madrina de mi hijo, qué tú – volteó a verla – bueno siempre ¿Que tu aceptes? – declaro apenada.

-Hmmp – volteo la cabeza de lado para evitar que viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas – con una madre como tú, es lo mejor para ese niño – mientras veía a Rin reír.

-Lo tomare como un sí.

-Piensa lo que quieras – bufo – pero ya veo que recuperaste energía, así que continuaremos – manifestó con expresión divertida al ver la palidez de Rin al ver que aún le faltaba más de la mitad de toda la colección.

.

.

En otra parte de Tokio

.

La joven mujer sentía que la ira fluía en su interior producto de las palabras de la mujer mayor.

-Kagome – suplico – sé que es difícil la situación pero por favor no lo compliques.

-Pero abuela como quieres que no me enoje, si ese bastardo le hizo daño a Rin – resoplo molesta.

-Lo sé, hija – concordó – pero Rin no quiere que nadie interfiera.

-Créeme que quiero entender, pero… - se quedó callada mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Que ocurre Kagome? – pregunto por la expresión de su nieta.

-Es sobre la persona que viene a ayudarnos – se tensó – esta mañana recibí una llamada donde me confirmaron que vendrá en un mes, la persona encargada para supervisar el progreso de los balances así como la unificación de las empresas Higurashi – Takahashi.

Kaede contuvo el aliento, algo le decía que las cosas se complicarían a partir de hoy, un mal augurio o presentimiento.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto temorosa.

-Sesshomaru.

 _._

 _._

"… _cruel destino_

 _Que juegas con nuestras vidas_

 _Hasta cuándo será suficiente_

 _Para ti."_

 _._

* * *

 **¡OMG! las cosas se pusieron interesantes (aunque sea un poco corto el capítulo :/) pero bueno las cosas están avanzando... =D**

 **Así como también se remueve el pasado pero la duda seria ¿Porque ambos no recuerdan ese encuentro? a todo esto ¿Alguien sabe que canción cantaba Rin? jajaja les diría pero aun nop :p. Bueno créenme que esto todavía no se sabrá jajaja ;). Lo que si, es que ahora ya se sabe que Sesshomaru vendrá a Tokio ¿Cómo lo tomara Rin?**

 **Mientras le dejo este dato:**

 ***Fashion Week: Es la semana de la moda donde las marcas reconocidas de diseñadores se unen para mostrar sus creaciones así como las nuevas tendencias en moda y accesorios. Inicia primero en Nueva York, seguida de Londres, Madrid, la penúltima Milán y por último Paris(en febrero inicio en Madrid :p) así también los hay en otros cedes como Tokio que será pronto ;) pero los cinco primeros son los principales iconos donde se empieza la temporada de la moda.**

 **.**

 **Pero bueno los veré la próxima semana donde se dirá otra revelación, en fin agradezco mucho sus reviews, sus favoritos y hollows así como también a los lectores anónimos realmente me alegra saber que esta historia tiene aceptación.**

 **En fin nos vemos, se cuidan ya que por aquí esta medio loco el clima jajaja así que se abrigan y hasta la próxima semana pasen excelente día, tarde y noche...ñ.ñ**

 **Bye bye :3**

 **.**


	5. Lazos de Amistad

Los personajes de Inuyasha lastimosamente no me pertenecen sino son de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Lazos de amistad.

.

Tokio, Japón

.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en los suburbios de la ciudad, una chica dormía plácidamente ajena al bullicio de la ciudad.

.

 _Se encontró a sí misma sola en lo que fue su antiguo hogar, no había nadie a su alrededor todo estaba quieto, a su parecer él lugar se miraba enorme o quizás ella era la ¿pequeña?_ _Se vio así misma preparando el desayuno pero había un plato extra, para ¿Quién era el otro?_

 _Se vio dirigiéndose a las escaleras en aquel lugar de paredes blancas, iluminadas por la luz natural del día, todo estaba en perfecto orden. Más todo era silencio inclusive sus pasos, no había nadie alrededor por los pasillos. Se extrañó que se detuviera en medio del pasillo frente a una puerta entreabierta como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo y supiera donde ir._

 _Con pasos lentos se adentró por el pasillo de la habitación donde se encontraba una mujer sentada en la cama con lágrimas en sus ojos derramándolas sin consuelo alguno, mientras sostenía algo entre sus manos y pecho, a su alrededor había cientos de botellas que adornaban la habitación. Y a pesar de todo continuaba sin escuchar nada, ni siquiera las palabras, que esa mujer decía, a pesar de que claramente movía sus labios._

 _No sabía que estaba pasando pero cuando iba acercarse_ …

.

.

Los constantes golpes de la puerta de su habitación, la despertaron de su sueño…aunque no lo podría definir como sueño pero la dejaron con una sensación de malestar. Sus manos se dirigieron a su rostro para asombrarse, ya que su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas que surgieron mientras estaba dormida.

-¿Qué fue eso? – se dijo extrañada para perderse entre sus recuerdos.

Pero de nuevo volvió a escuchar los golpes en la puerta.

-Señorita Haruna – llamaron detrás de la puerta.

Apresurada se incorporó para ponerse su bata y zapatillas para después abrirle a la sirvienta que la llamaba.

-Buenos días Enju – saludo – dime.

-Buenos días, señorita Haruna – reverencio – la buscan.

-Ohh ya veo, enseguida estaré lista – se dio la vuelta apresurándose para arreglarse – ahh si, disculpe Enju ¿Quién me busca? – pregunto deteniéndose de camino al baño.

-Es la señorita Kagome – informo – ahora mismo está con la señorita Kagura, con su permiso – reverencio para retirarse.

-Ok, gracias – se quedó meditando – dejar a las dos solas no fue muy buena idea – pensó para ella sola, consciente de que ellas no tenían buena relación – ohh bueno, será mejor que me apure, antes de que se saquen los ojos.

.

.

Mientras en la sala se respiraba la tensión en las dos mujeres que se miraban con desafío, poco les faltaban para convertir el lugar en una zona de guerra.

-Así que… ¿Por qué ayudas a Rin? – pregunto sin quitarle la vista.

-Celosa porque tu querida prima no confió primero en ti.

La aludida solo bufo, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala pero sin quitar de su vista los movimientos de Kagura, que se encontraba recargada en la pared jugando con un abanico.

-Sé, muy bien que nunca te llevaste bien con Rin – remarco -¿Por qué esta vez es diferente?

-Mmmm no tengo porque darte explicaciones – respondió con altivez – así que piensa lo que quieras.

-Francamente no sé cómo mi prima te tiene tanta confianza, si tú la odiaste cuando Sesshomaru empezó a salir con ella.

-Ohh pues sería la misma razón de Kikyo, Querida – burlo – con la diferencia que ustedes son hermanas y nosotras no. Además de que Rin no estuvo persiguiéndolo, pareciendo mártir y provocar lastima de manera patética.

-Eres una maldita – apretó las manos – ahora Inuyasha y yo nos amamos.

-Pero antes no – agrego burlona – solo porque Kikyo prefirió su carrera que andar con un chiquillo y que tú quisieras las sobras de ella.

-Basta – exclamo – esto no es de mí, sino de Rin ¿Qué planeas? ¿Vengarte?

Kagura relajo su expresión y decidió ignorarla, poco le falto para soltarse a reír. Es muy obvio que con Kagome nunca se llevarían bien y si ahora se encontraba en su casa, era solo por Rin.

.

.

Su mente vagó desde tiempo atrás, cuando apenas era una casi adolescente de apenas trece años. Su familia es gente importante, por lo mismo era obvio que conociera también a los Higurashi junto a los Takahashi y otras familias más.

Pero los Higurashi son muy excéntricos, al ser un clan muy tradicional. Además de que son líderes en la industria de la medicina e investigaciones de la misma. En aquel tiempo esa familia organizó una reunión e invito a toda la sociedad de su clase, para la presentación de sus futuros herederos.

Kikyo, la mayor de dieciocho años, que era demasiado seria y con una actitud de indiferencia hacía todo el mundo, a pesar de que se destacaba mucho en sus investigaciones y avances médicos. Kagome de trece años al igual que ella, se mantenía al margen de todo y no destacar en nada salvo por su actitud que chocaba con la de ella, que de inmediato ambas se rechazaron, además de ser la hermana menor de Kikyo, ambas de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y muy parecidas, casi gemelas sino fuera por la diferencia de edad. Y por último estaban Shitsu Collier de dieciocho años y Rin de solo doce años.

Ambos hermanos, eran todo un misterio ya que parecían extranjeros, nadie sabía que pertenecía a la familia Higurashi además de que su apellido era diferente y ambos también eran los herederos de la corporación Collier. Que era líder en tecnología, lo que, lo hacía más extraño y por no decir unos peces gordos para cualquiera, por ser herederos de dos grandes empresas a nivel internacional. Además de anunciar que ambos partirían a Europa a continuar con sus estudios pero a pesar de todo, ellos fueron la novedad y el inicio de varios rumores alrededor de aquella misteriosa familia.

Pero en aquella edad poco le importo los dichosos rumores, aun así le extraño la actitud de aquella chiquilla, que no paraba de hablar y corretear de un lado para el otro, como también siempre estar sonriendo por todo y mostrarse siempre amable con todo el mundo, incluyéndola, a pesar de mostrarse siempre fría con ella. Pero fue así, como la conoció.

.

Cuando inicio su etapa de preparatoria tuvo la desdicha de cursar todas sus clases con Kagome, aunque mentiría si no fue entretenido observar su drama romántico con Inuyasha Takahashi y su propia hermana Kikyo. Era cierto que Inuyasha era atractivo, ojos ámbares, cabello grisáceo y una buena complexión que no era común entre la población japonesa pero le restaba puntos con su actitud inmadura a pesar de ser un año mayor. Termino sus estudios a los diecinueve años y partió a Londres a estudiar diseño y moda, en la Universidad London College of Fashion* donde se sintió en libertad comparado al estar en Japón, más por exigencias de su familia fue obligada a tomar la carrera de negocios en otra universidad, el Imperial College London* y para su suerte empezar con un año de más, de desventaja.

Realmente detesto ir a aquel lugar pero solo porque la obligaron tuvo que tomar esas clases, menuda sorpresa fue encontrarse en esos cursos a Rin. Nunca se imaginó que serían compañeras de clase, hasta donde sabía ella había partido de Japón hace siete años después de aquel anuncio en aquella fiesta de los Higurashi.

No había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo a pesar de contar con los dieciocho años. Era un poco más alta, su complexión muy menuda, sus mismos ojos azules grisáceos, sus cabellos castaños claro y seguía siendo muy amable con todos. A pesar de que prefería estar sola y vagar por los jardines en su tiempo libre. Que solo opto por ignorarla en algunas ocasiones aunque a veces hablaba con ella de manera natural y espontánea.

Obvio hasta que cumplió los veinticuatro y les faltaba un año más para la graduación, fue ahí cuando lo conoció…a Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Se asombró que perteneciera a aquella familia que es administradora de varios complejos desde hospitales, hoteles y escuelas todos de un alto prestigio. Además de que él tenía un porte de todo un aristócrata, se mostraba jovial a pesar de ser mayor de apenas veintisiete años, facciones suaves pero varoniles. Altivo y misterioso con esos ojos ámbares que siempre se mostraban fríos, junto aquel cabello largo platinado.

El sueño de toda mujer hecho realidad con semejante espécimen además de atractivo, poderoso…multimillonario, por ser al igual que Rin, heredero de las empresas Amberdroth, que por primera vez agradeció estar en esa universidad.

Para su suerte, él daba cátedra en su clase, donde Rin no estaba en aquel curso ya que ella inicio sus prácticas a quien sabe dónde, ni le importaba. Aunque también era un misterio como alguien como Sesshomaru estuviera ahí, siendo que ya estaba graduado. Pero que importaba, si por eso lo tenía cerca de ella. Y a pesar de todo logro atraerlo, una relación secreta, llena de lujuria y pasión fue lo que vivió a lado de él.

Pero a la vez corta y fugaz que se vio terminada demasiado pronto, solo para enterarse que solo era usada para pasar el tiempo.

.

- _Creíste que yo estaba interesado, en ti_ – se mofo mostrándole una sonrisa cruel – _ni siquiera, estas a mi nivel, las de tu clase solo son para pasar un rato._

- _Eres un maldito bastardo_ – gruño entre dientes.

Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar producto de la ira pero se negaba a derramar lágrimas y menos ante él.

- _Piensa lo que quieras, desde un principio sabias que no había sentimentalismo, solo algo pasajero._

 _-Juro que te arrepentirás, maldito._

Humillación, fue lo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta que ella involucro su corazón en un ser frio y déspota que solo la uso para un rato.

.

Dolor, al ver que era cambiada por otra zorra en poco tiempo pero al igual que ella ser cambiada en tiempo record, pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver por quien fue remplazada la zorra de Sara Asano…

…Rin.

¿Por qué, ella? Se dijo, al ver que esta vez Sesshomaru se mostraba interesado de verdad en alguien. La complicidad en sus miradas pero sobre todo la manera en que él la protegía de todo, la forma de mostrarse celoso cuando Rin llamaba la atención de los hombres sin proponérselo. Pero sobre todo la forma en que ella le sacaba una sonrisa sincera, cosa que ella nunca logro.

Viéndola desde ese día como una rival, además de odiarla, por ser la persona que descongelo tan frio corazón, que no paro de hacerle la vida miserable en cada momento que podía pero ella era tan despistada y amable que nunca se enojó o dijo algo.

.

Pero todo cambio en la fiesta de graduación, cuando otras arpías rencorosas y celosas de ser aún popular entre la población masculina y de ser mejor que ellas, que no supo en que momento la lanzaron al agua.

 _-¡Eso te pasa por puta, zorra!_ – se burlaron para dejarla sola.

Si no tuviera unas copas de más y un vestido que no le facilitaba moverse entre las aguas no estaría a punto de ahogarse. Su vida paso en unos segundos conforme se hundía cada vez más en el fondo de aquella piscina, consciente de los latidos desesperados de su corazón que quería estallarle a falta del oxigenó hasta que sintió un tirón en su mano que la llevaba a la superficie y la sacaba del agua.

.

Cuando por fin se encontraba fuera de la piscina, pudo respirar el aire perdido, su vista nublada no le permitía enfocarse bien, hasta pasado los minutos en que pudo normalizar su respiración para darse la vuelta hacia la otra presencia a su lado y llevarse la mayor sorpresa. Ahí aún lado de ella, se encontraba toda empapada y temblorosa por el frio…Rin.

 _-¿Estas bien?_ – sus manos temblorosas tomaron su hombro.

 _-Y-yo, t-tu ¿Por qué me salvaste?_

 _-¿Como que porque?_ – cuestionó – _eres mi amiga._

Sus palabras le removieron en su interior ¿Porque la consideraba una amiga? si ella la odiaba y la humillaba cuando podía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con otra presencia, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver a Sesshomaru con una toalla blanca y cubrir a Rin. Pero ella se quitó la toalla para dársela, solo al sentir el contacto de la calidez de aquella toalla, se dio cuenta que también temblaba.

Escucho el bufido del hombre a lado de ellas que de improviso se quitó el saco para pasarlo en los hombros de Rin y ella corresponderle con una sonrisa.

Entonces lo entendió, por culpa de Sesshomaru y su obsesión por él, descargo su furia y frustración con Rin. Pero ya no más, abandonaría ese capricho para empezar de nuevo.

Ella volvió a mirarla para sonreírle y abalanzarse a abrazarla _– Me alegro que estés a salvo._

Kagura solo correspondió su abrazo mientras por el rabillo del ojo miro a Sesshomaru que se mostraba indiferente a la escena. Apretó su agarre al cuerpo de Rin como si tratara de protegerla, él no se la merecía.

.

Mas repuestos se encaminaban a la salida hasta que otras personas abordaron a Rin y la alejaron de ellos, se giró en dirección al hombre a su lado que solo la ignoraba.

 _-Sesshomaru_ – lo miro fijamente – _cuídala, ella vale más de lo que tu mereces_.

Se dio la vuelta para perderse entre los pasillos mientras se hacía una promesa de que siempre apoyaría a Rin

.

Poco tiempo después, le llegó la noticia por la misma Rin que le anunciaba su boda.

 _-Kagura_ – la llamo felizmente – _adivina, me casare con Sesshomaru_.

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría pero no, por lo que en su tiempo sintió por Sesshomaru sino por ella. Solo deseaba que ese bastardo no la hiciera sufrir.

- _Vaya eso sí, que es una sorpresa_ – declaro – _¿Estas segura de esa decisión, sabes que tal vez él te haga sufrir?_ – advirtió.

 _-Por supuesto_ – afirmo _– lo amo y el a mí. Además él no es como todos piensan, solo que no es muy expresivo y que se necesita de un diccionario para descifrarlo_.

La sonrisa de felicidad le despejo de dudas pero siempre tenía esa espinita de que aquel hombre no se la merecía, después de todo Rin era su única amiga que le brindó su apoyo en todo momento.

 _-Entiendo, si ese es el caso_ – suspiro – _no dudes en venir a buscarme, si algo pasa, yo te apoyare._

 _-Kagura_ – la observo para luego afirmar – _sí, no lo dudes pero ¿Iras a mi boda?_

 _-No, regreso a Tokio_ – vio el desconcierto en sus ojos – _mis estudios han acabado además de que abriré una sucursal para darme a conocer como futura icono del mundo de la moda_ – guiño el ojo.

- _Estoy segura que lo lograras_ – la abrazo a modo de despedida – _entonces espero que realices tus sueños._

Con esa despedida de parte de ella, partió a Japón. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que en un año y medio, haya pasado de todo en su vida, tal vez no fue lo que planeo desde un principio pero quedo liberada de su obsesión por un amor efímero.

Hasta que recibió la llamada de Rin y la pesadilla empezó para su amiga.

.

.

-Oye no me ignores – la voz demandante de Kagome la saco de sus recuerdos.

-¡Maldición! – se quejó – Como le hace Inuyasha para tenerte paciencia, si sigues así te dejara por otra menos neurótica.

La aludida enrojeció de furia, estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra Kagura pero la risa de Rin, la freno de su posible asesinato.

-Vamos Kagome si te sigues enojando te arrugaras y estarás igual de amargada que Kikyo – comento divertida.

Mientras venía bajando las escaleras, ya arreglada con su cabello negro trenzado, vistiendo un sencillo vestido lila que se ceñía a la altura de su pecho dejando suelto la tela que caía libre hasta llegar hasta sus rodillas, acompañado de unas sandalias del mismo color pero que se amarraban a media pierna.

Las sonoras carcajadas de Kagura que dio por el comentario, hicieron que el ambiente se relajara mientras Kagome bufaba molesta, con Rin nunca se enfadaría y menos ahora que se veía como en los viejos tiempos.

-Buenos días – saludo a ambas – ¿Por cierto a que debemos tu visita?

-Buenos días Rin – ignoro a Kagura para centrarse en Rin – vine, en primer lugar porque ya me entere de todo, la segunda es que también me entere que entraras a trabajar en la empresa…en que ¡DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO! – reclamo.

-L-lo sientooo – se cubrió la cabeza como reflejo.

-No importa – suspiro resignada – pero debes saber algo muy importante.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Al final del mes, Sesshomaru vendrá a Tokio a hacerse a cargo de la empresa junto con nosotras y también para la unificación de ambas empresas.

La sangre se le fue a Rin en ese momento que en segundos palideció y miles de imágenes surgían en su mente, todo se volvía oscuro y un frío recorría por todo su cuerpo, instintivamente dirigió sus manos a su vientre.

-No puede ser.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer desmayada. Pero Kagura la atrapo antes de llegar al suelo pero en su mente también se encontraba en shock por la noticia.

-Mierda.

.

.

.

 _No importa si estas feliz o llorando_

 _Estés, triste o te enfades._

 _Te prometo_

 _Que yo siempre seré_

… _tú amiga._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Ok, parece que no lo tomo muy bien Rin :p**

 **Por otra parte ahora ya sabemos más de la relación que tuvo el inicio de la amistad entre este par: Rin y Kagura. Así como también datos familiares, edades y quien fue la manzana de la discordia jajaja ;)**

 **Por otra parte, ahora Rin ya sabe, quien viene a Japón ¿Qué hará, ahora? :O pero sobre todo que le deparara el destino. Por otra parte ¿Será acaso sueño o recuerdo lo que soñó? mmmm crece el misterio jejeje :3 por otra parte será tan misteriosa la familia Higurashi ¿Esconderá más secretos?**

 **.**

 **Pero bueno mientras les dejo el plano informativo:**

 ***London College Of Fashion: Es la única universidad en todo Inglaterra especializada en moda, investigación y consultoría.**

 ***Imperial College London: Esta prestigiosa universidad se especializa en la ciencia, ingeniería, medicina y negocios. Es la segunda mejor universidad del mundo en el ranking de Qs World además de ser la elite británica G5.**

 **.**

 **En fin agradezco mucho sus favoritos, follows y los que solo lo leen realmente me sorprende cada día la buena aceptación que tiene al igual que los comentarios al igual que sus teorías ñ.ñ**

 **.**

 **Así que aqu** **í, responderé a sus comentarios ;) :**

 **.**

frutadragon34: Como siempre te agradezco mucho tu apoyo, espero que no tengas muchas dificultades y que se solucionen pronto, muchas gracias por el espacio que te das, y espero de corazón que te encuentres bien tanto de salud como en tu vida =)

HasuLess: Nee-san pues que te digo, si ya tienes muchas teorías jejeje aunque aun falta muchas revelaciones pero obvio veremos a una Kagura en todo su esplendor al igual que nuestra querida suegra jajaja además te dejo esta intriga ¿Rin es despistada al punto de olvidar semejante encuentro de niñez o hay otro motivo por el cual lo olvido? :p

gcfavela: Exacto un hilo rojo que los une aunque podríamos decirlo también de una vida pasada jajaja y me alegro mucho que te gustara que tomara las mismas frases de su primer encuentro en el anime :3

VanneeAndrea: Jajaja sigue con tus conjeturas y teorías, me intriga que teoría tienes, respecto al porque ese distanciamiento ;)

Kate-Klaroline: Concuerdo contigo, Rin tiene que ser fuerte y demostrar su valor y que Sesshomaru sufra muajajaja y nop, él aún no sabe de su hijo :)

floresamaabc: Jajaja me alegra que te guste como esta sufriendo Sesshomaru, pobre(no mentira, se lo merece :p) lo que si, es que pronto se vera como fue ese reencuentro. :*)

claudy05: Pues no lo tomo muy bien que digamos jajaja bueno pudo ser peor...pero es cierto tiene un mes para prepararse y no esta sola ^^

claudy: Jajaja pues obvio será fuerte, no tanto agresiva pero si cambiara un poco en lo laboral y en lo personal, lo que si, es que no se lo pondrá fácil a Sesshomaru jejeje :v

Meaow: Jajaja que te digo, algunas de tus teorías son muy interesantes aunque no creo que estuviera tan ciega pero digamos que aún falta para que se sepa el verdadero motivo del porque lo olvido Rin, aunque me alegro que te haya caído bien Kagura y si ella la estará ayudando en esos cambios y wow me sorprende que supieras lo de la canción pues estate atenta más adelante y también gracias espero que el universo no se ponga en contra ya que vendrá muchas revelaciones y sorpresas :O

PAMILA DE CASTRO: Realmente es la primera vez que leo un review para mi historia en otro idioma y me encanta te lo agradezco mucho (al igual que al traductor jajaja) espero que sigas atenta con esta historia *w*

.

* * *

 **En fin agradezco mucho todos los comentarios y bueno nos veremos la próxima semana en donde como adelanto sabrán como fue ese encuentro para ellos pero seria más bien reencuentro pero ssssh ;) o si, esto apenas comienza...^^**

 **Se cuidan y pasen excelente día, tarde y noche :)**

 **.**

 **Bye**

 **.**


	6. Conexión a través de un sueño

Los personajes de Inuyasha lastimosamente no me pertenecen sino son de Rumiko Takahashi. Solamente los estoy usando para esta historia.

.

.

Capítulo 6: Conexión a través de un sueño.

.

.

-Rinnnnn

Grito alarmada Kagome apresurándose para llegar hasta su prima que yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Kagura que logro atraparla.

-Seguro fue la impresión – comento Kagura después de tomarle el pulso – se de ayuda y ayúdame a llevarla al sofá.

-S-si – respondió nerviosa.

Las dos la colocaron en el sillón, mientras Kagura se dirigía a buscar a sus sirvientes para que llamaran aún médico y Kagome se encargaba de cuidar de Rin que aún continuaba inconsciente.

Pasados unos minutos, un mozo se adentró a la sala siendo seguido por Kagura para que este la cargara entre sus brazos y llevarla por las escaleras hasta la habitación de la pelinegra.

-Vaya manera de dar las noticias – reclamo después de salir el empleado.

-No sabía que iba reaccionar así – mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de cama.

-Eso era obvio, si usas el sentido común.

-Basta, lo que menos necesitamos es discutir y pensar algo para cuando despierte Rin.

-Hmmmp – la ignoro mientras recorría la estancia – por cierto, sabias ¿Que está embarazada?

-Sí, me lo dijo la abuela Kaede.

-Vaya y aun así no tuviste tacto, al decirle la noticia de la llegada de Sesshomaru.

-Maldición, ya es suficiente – la encaro con furia.

-Ahora ya veo, porque Rin me eligió como madrina de su hijo – sonrió con altivez.

-Con una mier… espera ¡¿Qué?!

.

Ajena a la discusión que se estaba llevando en aquella habitación, Rin se mantenía inconsciente navegando en sus recuerdos de días, meses hasta…el día en que lo conoció.

.

.

- _Ya casi_ – se dijo mientras alzaba su mano estirándola más _– solo un poco_ – se puso de puntas en aquella rama.

Cuando sus manos por fin llegaron a su objetivo, suspiro aliviada, al ver que aquel pajarito de nuevo estaba en su nido.

Crack

Se escuchó un sonido que la alerto y sentía un tirón hacía abajo haciéndola rozar con las ramas y hojas de aquel árbol, al que subió. Por reflejo lanzo un grito y con sus brazos cubría su cara a la vez que cerraba los ojos esperando sentir el golpe que nunca llego, sino todo lo contrario algo cálido rodeo su cuerpo manteniéndola protegida. Con miedo, poco a poco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada ambarina que lo miraba igual de sorprendido que ella.

Por un momento se dejó atrapar por aquella enigmática mirada, era como si ya lo conociera, se sintió atrapada con aquella presencia que le hizo olvidar todo a su alrededor. Solo era consciente de aquellos ojos fríos que no reflejaban nada por fuera pero algo en su interior era diferente, tenía cierta calidez muy en él fondo, al igual que el calor que le brindaban sus brazos, la hacían sentir protegida como si pudiera calmar su alma con solo su toque. Su corazón latía agitado quedándose sin aliento incapaz de emitir palabra alguna, hasta que se hizo consciente de la situación que de inmediato se alejó de él.

- _Lo siento mucho_ – se disculpó con torpeza enrojeciendo apenada – _¿No lo lastime?_

 _-¿Porque estás aquí?_ – esa voz profunda le hizo sentir escalofríos en cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer.

 _-Es que_ … - agacho la cabeza apenada – _quería regresarlo_ – señalo el nido donde se encontraba aquel pajarito _– l-lo siento mucho_.

Al levantar la cabeza pudo observarlo de manera discreta, debía admitir que era muy hermoso, como si fuera un ángel, con aquel cabello largo platinado que era suave y sedoso ya que su piel aun sentía el cosquilleo de las hebras que rozaron su piel, hasta podía jurar que brillaba a través del sol. Por un momento se sintió cohibida con tal presencia que era el vivo cuadro de la elegancia y sofisticación, si se comparaba con ella, ya que su aspecto desarreglado de solo unos pantalones de mezclilla, camisa y un sencillo suéter de una talla extra de más, así como su cabello todo desordenado le hicieron sentir pequeña en comparación con él, que parecía un verdadero ángel.

Hasta que de nuevo aquellos misteriosos ojos se enfocaron hacía ella poniéndola más nerviosa consciente de esa mirada penetrante, algo en sus ojos se le hacía conocida como si lo conociera de antes. Se bofeteo mentalmente – Eso es imposible – se dijo.

- _Le agradezco mucho que me haya salvado_ – le sonrió agradecida _– muchas gracias._

Hasta que se hizo consciente de la hora – _Oh no, llegare tarde_ – se gira al árbol para recoger su mochila mientras el hombre solo observaba sus movimientos, cuando se alejó un poco se giró hacía él.

- _Por cierto puedo preguntarle su nombre_ – mientras el peliplateado alzaba una ceja interrogándola con la mirada – _solo quiero saber el nombre de la persona que se convirtió en mi héroe._

Lo escuchar bufar para de nuevo encararla y ver como esos finos labios pronunciaban su nombre.

- _Sesshomaru._

 _-Un gusto conocerlo_ – le sonrió – _me llamo Rin, espero no haberlo lastimado_.

Se marchó ignorando el golpeteo de su corazón y el ardor en su cara _– de seguro fue por la caída_ – pensó.

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra

.

Las puertas del departamento fueron abiertas por Sesshomaru que paso como si nada por toda la sala sin inmutarse de los cambios ocurridos en el lugar, por lo menos ahora se miraba mucho mejor que antes, Jaken se movió con diligencia para la limpieza del penthouse pero aun así, el lugar se mostraba fría y solitaria, sin una sola flor que adornara la estancia a pesar de los colores claros de las paredes, lo hacían parecer gris y sin vida, los muebles ordenados en su posición original todo perfectamente limpio pero en cada rincón se respiraba la soledad.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la habitación del fondo, donde no permitió que nadie entrara, ya que ahí era donde su esposa y él dormían juntos. Y donde aún conservaba su olor.

Al entrar en aquella habitación el aroma de la lavanda le dio la bienvenida haciendo que sus cansados músculos se relajaran, con una inhalación profunda respiro el antiguo olor que antes estaba en todo el departamento, pero que ahora estaba limitado solo en aquella habitación.

Se adentró al baño que estaba al lado de la entrada para introducirse y tomar una ducha, al terminar, su mirada se detuvo en el espejo que le reflejaba un ser irreconocible para él. Por fuera lucía igual, su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo, salvo por los pequeños detalles en su rostro que mostraban que no dormía bien, al igual que su torso desnudo que mostraba una sutil delgadez, además de que también tenía una palidez notoria por sobre su piel blanca, a la vez que su mirada se mostraba igual de fría pero le daba un toque sombrío como si, en su interior algo lo consumiera poco a poco por dentro.

¿Remordimientos? Seria acaso eso lo que sentía.

Tonterías, no importaba esa clase de sentimentalismo, lo único que sabía es que Rin era suya y que nunca escapara de él, ni siquiera en la otra vida, la dejara escapar.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la enorme cama de sabanas de seda donde compartió muchas noches con su mujer, su relajante olor aún estaba impregnado en cada rincón de aquella cama. Que ahora se burlaba, dejando un enorme hueco vació a su lado, al igual que su vida.

Su cabeza reposaba entre los grandes almohadones, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, perdido en sus cavilaciones.

¿Por qué tuve que conocerte? – Se repitió de nuevo, si no la hubiera conocido, tal vez ahora no tendría esa obsesión por ella y quizás su vida fuera muy diferente.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, embriagado por el perfume que lo relajaba trayéndole un poco la paz a su cansado cuerpo, como si fuera un bálsamo o una cura a su insomnio.

.

.

 _-Hasta cuando cambiaras, Sesshomaru_ – fue el regaño de su padre _– el hecho de que te envié a dar cátedra en la universidad, fue para que seas responsable no para que estés ligando a las alumnas._

Mientras el aludido solo hacía de oídos sordos consciente de las palabras de su padre, aún se encontraba molesto por tener que estar yendo de nuevo a la universidad para dar clases, a un montón de mujeres hormonadas ingenuas que solo lo fastidiaban para llamar su atención.

 _-Pero bueno_ – suspiro agotado _– desde la próxima semana te harás cargo de la vicepresidencia de la compañía por completo, así como también te encargaras de los nuevos estudiantes que harán sus prácticas y no acepto negativas_ – argumento consciente de la mirada de odio dé su hijo.

 _-Algo más, padre_ – arrastrando la última palabra con enojo.

 _-Es todo, hijo._

El aludido se dio la vuelta, saliendo con paso elegante por la recepción de la empresa que manejaba su padre, siempre que venía con él, terminaban en pleito para que luego le añadiera castigos tontos, bufo molesto, no solo ahora tenía que seguir dando cátedra sino que también, estar de niñera de unos estudiantes.

Como si no fuera suficiente tener que soportar los celos de Kagura, al igual que el atosigamiento de Sara, ambas lo estaban aburriendo.

No supo en que momento llego a la universidad pero eran tan temprano para el inicio de su clase, que se dirigió al enorme jardín que se extendía alrededor de los edificios, recorrió todo el lugar logrando encontrar la calma. Más la quietud de aquella paz fue interrumpida con un grito desde arriba de entre las ramas de un árbol, donde vio que alguien caía.

Su cuerpo se movió en un impulso que no pudo controlar, solo reacciono cuando la tenía en sus brazos y quedar cautivado por la criatura que mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, el mundo se detuvo por unos instantes, no fue solo por aquellos ojos azul grisáceo sino por la ternura de su mirada, que le daba un toque frágil e indefenso. Además algo en ella le hizo sentir como si no fuera la primera vez que la conociera y en su interior nacía un instinto de querer protegerla, su calor lo envolvió inmovilizándolo por completo, manteniéndola cautiva entre sus brazos.

Más pronto sintió el vació, cuando ella se apartó avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la pena dándole un aspecto encantador.

 _-Lo siento mucho ¿No lo lastime_? – su voz era suave y armonioso, así como también noto sus movimientos torpes producto del nerviosismo.

 _-¿Por qué éstas aquí? –_ cuestiono.

 _-Es que, quería regresarlo_ – señalo el nido donde se encontraba aquel pajarito _– l-lo siento mucho._

Vi que se ponía nerviosa mientras observaba aquel árbol que subió ¿Porque se tomó muchas molestias en subir a él? ¿Porque se ponía en riesgo, por algo como una avecilla? era una chica extraña.

- _También le agradezco mucho que me haya salvado, muchas gracias_ – culmino sonriéndole.

Esa sonrisa lo descoloco un poco ¿Por qué? En primer lugar no sabía que lo había impulsado para correr en su dirección, cuando la vio caer.

Salió de sus cuestionamientos, cuando vio cómo se movía presurosa hacia donde estaban sus cosas y murmurar que se le hacía tarde, sin percatarse que miraba cada detalle de sus movimientos a pesar de sus ropas que estaban ligeramente desarregladas, lo vio alejarse un poco para luego girarse a su dirección.

 _-Por cierto, puedo preguntarle su nombre_ – lo miro incrédulo, como es que ella no sabía quién era él, de seguro es nueva en él plantel pues se miraba muy joven, alzo una ceja cuestionándola – _solo quiero saber el nombre de la persona que se convirtió en mi héroe._

¿Héroe? Realmente ella pensaba eso. Si solo fue un impulso, no fue porque haya querido realmente hacerlo, pero más que nada ella estaba equivocada, el jamás sería un héroe como ella lo veía.

 _-Sesshomaru_ – se sorprendió de darle su nombre, solo pensaba ignorarla pero ¿Porque con ella todo parecía natural? ¿Por qué ella podía atravesar sus barreras?

 _-Un gusto conocerlo_ – le sonrió – _me llamo Rin, espero no haberlo lastimado_.

La vio marcharse hasta perder su figura por entre los arbustos, en ningún momento se mostró como las otras, ruborizada y al borde del desmayo por solo dirigirle la palabra o intentar seducirlo. Nada de eso surgió en esa mirada, solo agradecimiento y quizás admiración, realmente era una chica muy extraña pero muy interesante.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, ella solo era a alguien que solo estuvo en su camino por casualidad, ignoro la sensación cálida que todavía conservaba sus manos y el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa de ángel.

 _-Tonterías_ – se dijo, tal vez no la volvería a ver.

Más se equivocó, ella se cruzó tanto en su camino como si el destino se burlara de él.

.

.

Tokio, Japón

El olor del alcohol golpeo sus fosas nasales, una punzada en su cabeza se hizo presente por toda su frente, su mirada nublada no podía enfocar donde se encontraba, las voces se escuchaban lejanas imposibilitando reconocerlas, la sensación de vértigo se le hizo presente cuando trato de incorporarse, más pronto alguien la detenía, regresándola al confort de las almohadas que estaban en su espalda.

Suspiro cansada llevando aire a sus pulmones ¿Por qué estaba así? Hasta que su mente recordó lo sucedido.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para ver que aún lado se encontraban Kagome y Kagura, que se mantenían a una distancia mirándola con cautela.

-Tranquila.

Su mirada giro hacía la otra persona que estaba a su lado, su voz era calmada y suave, sus orbes se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver una mirada ambarina conocida, al igual que una cabellera platinada que la miraba curioso por su reacción

Lejos de tranquilizarse su pulso se aceleró y una sensación fría recorría su piel al igual que su respiración se vio afectada, esto no puede estar pasando.

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra

.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que aún era de noche pero se sentía incapaz de dormir, ya que sus sueños siempre eran con ella. Aunque esta vez pudo descansar y sentir como sus malestares se reducían considerablemente, odiaba esa sensación de tener el estómago revuelto sobre todo cuando despertaba, quizás debería hacerse un chequeo.

.

"… _si fueras mujer diría que estas embarazada por lo pálido y delgado que te encuentras, no sientes ascos…"_

.

Es que su madre no podía dejarlo en paz en su mente, se molesto de que la voz de su progenitora invadiera sus pensamientos justo cuando por fin había logrado dormir con más tranquilidad, aunque no del todo, ya que esta vez, ese sueño era del día en que se conocieron pero lo sintió diferente, como si por unos instantes Rin estuviera a su lado.

-Son más que tonterías – se contestó ante la oscuridad de aquella habitación – ni la distancia, ni el tiempo me separara de ti…Rin.

.

.

.

 _Porque cuando dos almas_

 _Están destinadas,_

 _No hay barrera, ni distancia_

 _Para que sus almas se vuelvan unir_

 _Aun en contra de Dios_

 _O del destino._

 _._

* * *

 **Ok estos dos si que están destinados ya hasta sueñan lo mismo :3**

 **Por otra parte ahora ya saben como fue ese primer encuentro entre ellos o será reencuentro xD Además pobre Sesshomaru esta sufriendo el síndrome de Couvade :p Así se les llama a los síntomas de embarazo que algunos hombres llegan a tener ;) jajaja pobre y ni siquiera lo sabe.**

 **Pero también con quien esta Rin como para que se alterara ¿Sera que Sesshomaru se apareció hasta donde se encontraba mientras dormía? :O jajaja o quizás será otro peliplateado ¿Quién será? ¿Inuyasha o su suegro?**

 **Pero en fin agradezco mucho sus reviews, sus favoritos y follows al igual a los lectores anónimos, espero que disfruten de estas vacaciones al máximo.**

 **En fin nos vemos y que tengan excelente día, tarde y noche ^^**

 **Bye**

 **.**


	7. Dolorosa realidad de ti

Los personajes de Inuyasha lastimosamente no me pertenecen sino son de Rumiko Takahashi. Solamente los estoy usando para esta historia.

.

.

Capítulo 7: Dolorosa realidad de ti.

.

Se encontraba asombrada, miraba estupefacta a la persona que estaba a su lado tratando de tranquilizarla, sin percatarse que era él, la causa de que se alterara.

-Oye, tranquilízate – tomándole el pulso.

-I-inuyasha – murmuro asombrada.

-¿Ohh me conoces? – pregunto para fijar su ambarina mirada, en ella.

Pero Rin se sintió incapaz de contestarle ¿Podría confiar en Inuyasha y contarle la verdad?

-A todo eso – interrumpio Kagome – ¿Por qué estás aquí, Inuyasha?

-Soy médico – se justificó pero sin quitar la mirada en Rin – además esta mañana llame a tu casa y me dijeron que vendrías aquí, pero al llegar al hospital me informaron que solicitaban un médico en la casa de Kagura, pensé que me necesitabas.

-Ya veo – se quedó meditando sus palabras – espera, dabas por hecho que yo estaba lastimada – reclamo al ver como se ponía nervioso – Inuyasha ¿Apostaste con Miroku de que nos íbamos a pelear entre nosotras? – su enojo era palpable ante la mirada divertida de Kagura y la confusión de Rin, al ver el desenvolvimiento de la pareja que discutía.

-Bueno mujer, para todos es muy sabido que ustedes no lo son las mejores amigas que se visitan continuamente – se quedó meditando – a todo esto ¿Porque visitas a Kagura?

La furia quedó en segundo plano para mirar de soslayo a Rin. Pero ella parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, además nunca imagino, que cuando llamaron a un médico, haya aparecido Inuyasha. Menuda sorpresa se llevaron cuando lo vieron ingresar a la habitación.

Para Kagura era lo mismo, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Inuyasha y por lo visto había cambiado. Ya que se hizo médico tal y como deseo, incluso se miraba maduro y de confiar, fue una verdadera sorpresa ver esa faceta de todo un medico profesional que atiende ante todo a su paciente. A comparación de sus días de instituto…bueno lo fue hasta que se puso a discutir con Kagome mostrando ese toque inmaduro.

Pero la duda para ambas era ¿Qué hará Rin?

.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, Inuyasha – saludo Rin de manera calmada – me alegro de volverte a ver.

Levanto su vista para encararla con la de Inuyasha que centro toda su atención en ella. Algo en ella se le hacía familiar, esa mirada, las complexiones de su rostro, su voz…sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al percatarse de muchos más detalles. No podía ser posible.

-¿Rin?

-Veo que aún me recuerdas – le sonrió.

-¿Porque estás aquí? – mientras con la mirada inspeccionaba el lugar en busca de algo o alguien.

Rin solo atino a bajar su cabeza y sus manos apretar las sabanas que la cubrían pensado que decirle a su cuñado.

-Te diré, siempre y cuando puedas guardarme un secreto.

Inuyasha solo se quedó mirándo sin poder articular palabra, meditando el significado de ese favor que le pedía. Volteo a ver a Kagome en busca de una respuesta pero ella solo miraba a su prima. Regreso su mirada a ella, algo estaba pasando, eso era más que seguro y estaba completamente seguro que su medio hermano era el causante de aquella triste mirada en Rin.

-Te prometo que no haré nada que tu no desees – ella lo miraba asombrada – así que lo que tú me digas, jamás se lo diré.

No era tonto para darse cuenta que Rin estaba escondiéndose o más bien huyendo. Apretó sus manos en puño para controlar su enojo contra Sesshomaru, ese bastardo la hizo sufrir.

.

Kagome iba intervenir cuando sintió que era jalada por Kagura que le hizo señas para dejarlos a solas, resignada guardo silencio aceptando que tenía razón, ellos necesitaban privacidad. Ambas abandonaron la habitación dejándolos solos.

.

-Entonces me prometes que no te alteraras y sobre todo pase lo que pase no lo buscaras, por favor – haciendo un gesto de súplica.

Inuyasha suspiro resignado, consiente que a partir de hoy estaría atado de manos y que no podría desahogarse, rompiéndole la cara a su hermanastro como él quería.

-Ya te lo dije, te lo prometo Rin – llevando una mano para revolverle el cabello.

-Te lo agradezco Inuyasha – le sonrió aliviada.

El aludido solo pudo enrojecer, tanta ternura en una sola mirada lo hicieron sentir incómodo. Pero pronto alejo sus pensamientos cuando vio en su rostro el atisbo de tristeza y dolor.

Rin no perdía detalle de la mirada de Inuyasha vio que podía confiar en él. Aunque en su interior se preguntaba hasta cuando seria libre de recordar aquel día en que su vida cambio. El tener que revivirlo tantas veces en su memoria para decirlo a aquellos que le prestan su ayuda para que Sesshomaru no sepa de ella y de su hijo. Cerró sus ojos resignada, dispuesta abrir la caja de sus recuerdos una vez más, no tenía mucho tiempo, él vendrá a Japón. Y tiene que ser fuerte, por ella misma y sobre todo por su hijo.

-Entonces confiare en ti, Inuyasha…

.

.

 _Un mes antes:_

 _._

 _Los pasillos silenciosos del hospital, le dieron la tranquilidad que esperaba encontrar en esos momentos, obvio que para nadie sería extraño verla en tal lugar. Ya que aunque termino sus estudios hace poco, aún mantenía contacto con la administración de las empresas tanto de su esposo como las de su propia familia, sobre todo con los hospitales que estaban distribuidos por todo Londres por parte de la familia Takahashi. Aunque desde su boda sentía que le paso, todas sus responsabilidades y obligaciones a Sesshomaru._

 _-P-positivo – se dijo con voz temblorosa producto de la emoción al ver la prueba que sostenía en sus manos._

 _No había dudas todo encajaba…tenía dos meses de gestación._

 _Con alegría se dispuso a salir del lugar para darle la noticia, al subir el auto donde como siempre el chofer la esperaba, le dio la orden de ir hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Sesshomaru. Cuando el auto se detuvo en el edificio, le pedio que se retirara, ya que estaba segura de que regresaría en compañía de su esposo, al adentrarse al edificio se sorprendió que no hubiera tanta gente, hasta que reviso su reloj y lo entendió, era la hora del receso para la mayoría de los empleados – Perfecto – se dijo. Le daría una sorpresa._

 _El elevador abrió sus puertas dejándola en el último piso, su corazón latía de emoción por la noticia que le traía. Por unos momentos se distrajo en el paisaje que brindaba los imponentes edificios junto al bullicio de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales._

 _Pronto llego a la puerta que lo separaba de su esposo, cuidadosamente abrió la puerta sin llegar hacer ningún ruido, era una suerte que un pasillo ocultara su intromisión sin revelar su ingreso por la puerta, más una voz la llego a detener – Está ocupado – pensó. Se dispuso a retirarse y esperar, cuando la voz llamo su atención._

 _._

 _-Vamos Sesshomaru acéptalo tú no amas a tu "esposa" – capto la voz de desdén cuando la nombro – si te casaste con ella es por tu ambición al poder – afirmo._

 _Maldita, como se atreve a cuestionar a su esposo con esa mentira._

 _-Tu no amas a nadie, solo usas aquellos que te podrán beneficiar – escucho una risa de burla._

 _-Celosa – ¿Por qué su voz sonaba sarcástica e incluso tenía un tinte divertido? ¿Por qué no la corría? se dijo._

 _-¿Celos? – parecía que se divertía por aquella afirmación – En realidad me da pena tu "mujercita" pensando que se casó con un caballero de brillante armadura y no es más que un monstruo, una bestia que no tiene corazón – ¿Porque habla como si lo conociera?_

 _Fijo su vista en el espejo que estaba en la pared donde refleja el escritorio donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, por el ángulo no podían verla. Pero ella podía ver las expresiones de su esposo, así como también a la mujer que estaba recargada en la esquina de su escritorio. Su corazón se quedó paralizado cuando vio la expresión de su esposo, estaba sonriendo pero aquella mueca hizo que se le congelara la sangre dejándola paralizada._

 _-Tienes razón – su corazón se detuvo por segundos y lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – yo no quiero a Rin – se llevó una mano a su boca para que ningún sollozo escapara de sus temblorosos labios al igual que su respiración agitada. Y para que tampoco supieran que ella estaba escuchando tal cruel revelación._

 _-Eres un maldito bastardo – rió con descaro – por eso me dejaste por alguien como ella – afirmo – aunque bueno, si me encontrara a alguien como ella con tantos ceros a la derecha no me importaría sacrificarme._

 _Temerosa vio por el espejo como Sesshomaru no contestaba, su mirada se mostraba neutra era imposible de saber lo que pensaba, era tan fría como muchos afirmaban como agujas de hielo._

 _No lo soportaría, ser la burla de ellos – Jamás – los enfrentarían dándose su lugar. Con fuerza se quitó el anillo de su mano izquierda dispuesta a dar la cara, más se detuvo cuando la desconocida continuo._

 _-Por eso te digo, divórciate de ella – se apoyó en el escritorio – y cásate conmigo sabes que si nos unimos seremos mucho más poderosos en toda la economía de Londres._

 _-Hmph, quien te dijo que me apartare de ella – le espeto con altivez, su tono de voz era diferente._

 _Se quedó paralizada en su sitio, entonces solo la miraba como una ficha para cumplir con su ambición, todo su enojo se fue con la primera lágrima que derramo seguida de muchas, esto no podía ser cierto, se dijo mientras poco a poco sentía como su corazón se rompía_

 _¡Con qué clase de hombre me case!_

 _-Ohh ya veo, para que divorciarse y solo quedarse con una miseria, si puedes quedarte con todo – escuchar esas palabras le hizo sentir escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo – es cierto que aquella fortuna es compartida…pero las hermanas Higurashi no están interesadas y voluntariamente se hicieron aún lado, eso nos deja con el par de hermanos, los eliminaras._

 _Se cuerpo temblaba, el no sería capaz ¿verdad? Un pitido se instaló en sus oídos incapaz de oír más, sentía que se desmayaría, inconscientemente llevo sus manos a su vientre, si él quiere quedarse con todo el poder ¿Eso significa que su propio hijo sería un estorbo? Tiene que ser una mentira, él no es un ser desalmado para atentar contra una vida y menos de su propio hijo. Esa mujer miente...pero entonces ¿Porque él no lo desmiente?_

 _Su vista se enfocó en el espejo y su mirada no podía creer lo que vio en su esposo, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa cruel, despiadada confirmando aquella descabellada idea de esa mujer. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando él se levantó de su asiento y llegar hasta ella para ver como la sostenía de los hombros. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, su vista nublada no le permitió saber si ellos se estaban besando o intercambiando palabras. Pero ya no le importó solo quería desaparecer, sin darse cuenta que el anillo que sostenía de su palma resbalo para caer en la alfombra sin hacer ningún ruido, mientras en su mente repetía toda la escena mientras su cuerpo se movía hacía la salida de manera silenciosa, se sentía destrozada por dentro_

 _\- ¿Por qué? - Se dijo._

 _Se sentía que estaba muriendo conforme avanzada del largo pasillo, se le dificultaba respirar y todo se volvía borroso, pronto llego a los elevadores. Se sentía muerta en vida, cuando el elevador cerró sus puertas alejándola de aquella oficina, sintió que sus piernas se le doblaban y más lágrimas caían al igual que el temblor en todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no desmentiste nada? Se dijo. En lo que tenía de conocerlo muchas veces se llegó a sorprender que con solo una mirada podía comprenderlo pero ahora, aquel ser que era su esposo era otra persona, era frio y cruel…un demonio._

 _._

"… _yo no quiero a Rin…"_

 _._

 _Basta, porque su mente le recordaba aquellas palabras, tan frías, tan crueles pero que sonaron tan verdaderas._

 _._

"… _los eliminaras"_

 _._

 _La voz de aquella mujer afirmando ese plan tan descabellado pero que tenía ciertas verdades, sus primas no estaban interesadas en nada de los negocios además de que ellas solo tenían cierto control de las acciones de los Higurashi pero solo su hermano y ella estaban incluidos en el patrimonio de los Collier, entonces no solo su hermano estaba en peligro, sino también ella y su hijo. Ya que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que practicamente Sesshomaru tenia casi el absoluto control de todo._

 _-Mi hijo – susurro débilmente._

 _No, él no lo dañara, no lo permitiré._

 _Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándola en el recibidor, poco le importo que la poca gente la viera, corrió a toda velocidad, tenía que alejarse, estar lo suficientemente lejos de aquel demonio disfrazado de ángel._

 _Su mente era un caos, todo tenía que ser una mentira pero entonces ahora comprendía muchas cosas, el por qué se mostraba distante en cuanto cumplieron los primeros meses de casados. Tantos recuerdos, tantas imágenes que no daba crédito que todo fue una mentira, tan ajena estaba de la realidad que no se percató que alguien le alzaba el rostro, tampoco cuando la llevaban a otro lugar_

 _Aunque la verdad duela, enterarse que has vivido una mentira es mucho peor y desgarradora. Pero al igual que ese dolor, es peor saber que en su destrozado corazón aún lo ama, por más que su mente le recuerde tal cruel realidad._

 _Desde ese día su mente la mantuvo perdida en medio de sueños y pesadillas de crueles realidades, pequeños detalles en su relación que nunca tomo en cuenta y que en aquellos tiempos lo justificaba pero que ahora sin la venda en sus ojos, lo veía claramente._

 _._

 _Cuando pudo reaccionar, fue una sorpresa encontrarse en la casa de su suegra, nunca se imaginó parar en tal lugar._

 _-Vaya por fin reaccionas – vio la misma mirada ambarina de aquel que la daño y no pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo – tranquila, estoy de tu parte._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Has causado mucho revuelo en tan solo cinco días, todo Londres está buscándote – abrió sus ojos por la noticia – es obvio, que no quieres ver a mi hijo._

 _Bajo la cabeza y sus manos enredaron las mantas que la cubrían haciendo un gesto afirmativo a la mujer que la miraba._

 _-¿Le dirás que y-yo estoy aquí?_

 _-Niña, él vino buscarte aquí pensando que te encontraría, para ser más precisa, al siguiente día después de que tu salieras corriendo de la oficina de mi hijo – Irasue vio el temor en sus ojos – descuida no le dije que estabas conmigo._

 _Rin se permitió suspirar aliviada entonces él no sabía de ella. Hasta que una pregunta se instaló en su mente._

 _-Señora Irasue, dígame –se mordió el labio con ansiedad – ¿U-usted sabía que Sesshomaru se c-caso por i-interés?_

 _-Si_

 _Entonces todo era cierto ¿Esa afirmación de aquella mujer también era cierto? Si permanecía con Sesshomaru ¿Sería capaz de eliminar a su familia, a ella y a su hijo?_

 _-Estoy embarazada – vio el asombro en su suegra así como también la duda del porque se encontraba huyendo de su hijo._

 _-Ya veo, no me importa que te llevo a huir de mi hijo pero ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?_

 _No supo que responderle se sentía perdida, como si estuviera en el limbo, su mente se negaba a enfrentar la dura realidad. Los días pasaban muy rápido y no hallaba alguna respuesta ¿Ahora que iba hacer?_

 _._

 _Al contemplar las flores de los arreglos de aquella casa, recordó los días de su niñez en Japón. Tal vez lo mejor sería desaparecer hasta que su hijo naciera, él jamás sabrá de su hijo, él no lo dañara y tampoco dejara que su ambición arrastre a su familia, luchara._

 _Pero antes se ocultara de su vida para buscar las fuerzas para hacerle frente, aun cuando se siente incapaz de odiarlo pero ahora tiene alguien por quien luchar, algo que proteger y que supera el amor que siente por Sesshomaru...su hijo._

 _._

 _Se vio así misma platicando con su suegra y decirle de su decisión, se sorprendió que aquella mujer la apoyara a salir del país sin que nadie se percatara de su salida, se había enterado que Sesshomaru tenía vigilado toda la ciudad. Pero como siempre su suegra era alguien de cuidado, ya que solo le basto un par de llamadas para tener todo solucionado, para su partida. Solo quedaba esperar ajustar los detalles._

 _._

 _En unas de esas noches que su mente inquieta convocaba sus más felices recuerdos a su lado, que la hacían incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se puso a escribir una carta de despedida para aquel que la hizo vivir un sueño. Sería su último contacto para salir definitivamente de su vida._

 _Grandes lágrimas recorrían su rostro, sentía que cada recorrido de las lágrimas le quemaba la piel, al igual de cada recuerdo que vivió a su lado y que desgarraba aún más su corazón. Cada letra que escribía sentía que se le iba el alma, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, su mundo entero, todos derrumbados en un solo día, justo cuando se enteró que venía en camino, el fruto de su amor pero que ahora se encontraba sola. Cada palabra, cada caricia, cada beso fue toda una mentira._

 _Grandes sollozos salieron de ella, lo que en días no se permitió ahora salían desgarrándola por dentro y su mente aún se preguntaba ¿Por qué?_

 _-¿Por qué tuve que conocerte? – sus manos cubrían su rostro en un intento de retener las lágrimas fallando en su intento._

 _Como duele tener el corazón roto, como duele que la persona que amas sea la que más te lastime, por sus palabras y sus acciones. Aquella noche abrazo su soledad en la oscuridad de la habitación y como único testigo la luna._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente le entrego dicha carta a su suegra para que la entregara, ya había tomado su decisión. En tan solo quince días después de enterarse de la verdad, regresaría al lugar de sus orígenes, Japón._

" _Quizás la distancia me ayude a olvidarte"_

 _._

 _Todos los preparativos fueron hechos, también ella se había preparado llamando a su única amiga, por el momento no estaba dispuesta a involucrar a su familia, mucho menos a su hermano. Él, que siempre la sobreprotegía, ahora era su turno de protegerlo, se volvería fuerte._

 _Cuando el avión despego de la ciudad de Londres sentía que una parte de su alma se quedaba ahí, toda una vida. A casi un mes de todo lo ocurrido piso suelo japonés, sus labios mostraron una sincera sonrisa – Estoy en casa._

 _Fue de mucha ayuda que Kagura le brindara su apoyo, mas por temor de que la descubrieran tomo la decisión de hacerse un cambio de imagen y pasar desapercibida en Japón y que nadie pensara que era extranjera. Con esa decisión dejo que su cabello natural regresara de nuevo a su vida._

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra

.

Se encontraba en el despacho que estaba en el penthouse revisando los informes que le había entregado Jaken de los movimientos de los Higurashi, aún faltaba mucho para que amaneciera pero se sentía incapaz de dormir además de que ocupaba su mente en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Hasta que el sonido de su celular le anuncio una llamada.

-"Jefe" buenas noches – fue el saludo de su interlocutor – espero no interrumpir su sueño.

-Que noticias tienes Bankotsu – cortó su parloteo.

-Pues creo que esto, no te gustara, un video capturo a la señora Rin de hace días, en el aeropuerto donde tomo un avión privado, no sabemos a qué rumbo se dirigió pero… - pauso para decirle lo siguiente – sabemos quién la ayudo a salir del país, su madre, Irasue Amberdroth.

.

.

Tokio, Japón

.

-Al final, tenías razón Inuyasha – termino Rin con la tristeza en su mirada, mas esta vez las lágrimas no fluyeron como en anteriores ocasiones, seria tal vez ¿Que lo estaba superando?

-Ese bastardo – Inuyasha se mostraba tenso en un intento de controlar la furia hacía su medio hermano – ¿Entonces, por eso cambiaste de imagen?

-Ehh bueno e-eso, en realidad esta es mi verdadera imagen, la anterior era costumbre, supongo – sus manos jugaban nerviosamente – desde que había a partido de Japón tenía esa imagen, nunca tuve tiempo de decirle a tu hermano de este detalle.

Ya que ni ella sabía porque nunca le dijo de ese simple detalle, a su esposo. Tal vez, inconscientemente no confiaba en él. Además siempre que miraba ahora su reflejo, una parte de ella se estremecía como si viera a otra persona que le provocaba cierto temor. Quizás por eso, nunca hizo el intento de cambiar en los catorce años que habían pasado, donde apenas podía recordar el motivo. Pero que ahora se encontraba aceptándolo por las circunstancias y de querer empezar de nuevo.

-Entiendo, pero entonces ¿Porque necesitas mi ayuda?

-Eso es porque…Sesshomaru viene a Japón.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, él no estaba enterado de eso, tal vez debería pasarse a la mansión de su padre y hacer una visita para saber cómo estaban las cosas.

-No te pediré que lo vigiles – aclaro – pero sé, que tal vez de conmigo y lo más seguro es que vigile todos mis movimientos. Por eso te pido que mantengas en secreto mi embarazo. Además de que me ayudes en el avance de mi salud y de mi bebe, no podre confiar en ningún médico con la llegada de Sesshomaru.

Sus palabras lo dejaron sorprendido, ya que ella le estaba confiando su salud, a la vez el cuidado de su futuro sobrino. Además de que ahora veía él porqué le pedía su ayuda.

Si en algún momento Sesshomaru la encontraba, la mantendría vigilada y por consecuencia se enteraría de que sería padre y por lo que le conto ahora mismo su hermano era imprevisible. Lo mejor sería que ignore sobre el embarazo de Rin.

-Comprendo tienes mi palabra como médico que nadie sabrá de mi sobrino o sobrina – juro mostrándose serio, como su ética de médico le exigía al igual como hombre se lo juraba.

-Te lo agradezco Inuyasha – le sonrió agradecida.

Quizás el destino se muestre caprichoso uniendo su camino con Sesshomaru pero esta vez no se encuentra sola, a pesar de que su corazón se niega a olvidarlo.

.

.

.

"… _por qué por ti_

 _Respire_

 _El amor que no existía en mí._

 _Tú habías logrado llegar_

 _Donde jamás, había conocido mi piel,_

 _Ahora mi corazón debe_

 _vivir sin ti._

 _._

* * *

 **Y por fin se revelo el porque Rin se alejo de Sesshomaru TT^TT pero aún falta muchas revelaciones pero sobre todo la otra versión de parte de nuestro querido demonio ;) más todavía él no dirá su verdad jajaja ya que tiene una platica pendiente con alguien :p**

 **Por otra parte ¿Quien seria la mujer con la que platicaba con Sesshomaru? Además habra mas misterios del porque Rin odiaba su actual imagen tendra que ver con sus extraños sueños...mmm esta va para largo al igual que este capítulo XD.**

 **Lo bueno es que ahora tambien contara con la ayuda de Inuyasha(vaya supieron quien atendio a Rin, nah era muy obvio) además de que Inuyasha dio su palabra pero lograra controlarse en cuanto vea su hermano :v**

 **En fin agradezco mucho sus comentarios, así como sus favoritos y follows al igual que se den su tiempo para solo leerlo ;)**

 **.**

gcfavela : Jajaja me alegra que te encantara como estos dos se añoran con cada día que pasa y tambien tenias razon fue Inuyasha el que llego.

claudy05 : Obvio que no se los quitare muajajaja aún tiene que pagar por sus acciones aunque de por si ya la tiene dificil xD y bueno tambien tenias razon era Inuyasha.

floresamaabc : Pues creeme que los extraños sueños de Rin aun continuaran y más con aquella mujer, eso si Sesshomaru llego aun nivel de negar sus sentimientos lo malo es que la involucrada lo escucho y pues ahora viene un enfrentamiento con su madre :O aunque lo se a mi tambien me encanto la idea de entrelazar sus sueños al mismo tiempo :3

Meaow : Jajaja hasta ahora eres la unica que no culpa a Sesshomaru ¿Sera culpable o inocente? Ademas de que aun continua los misterios referente a Rin ademas me encanta tus teorias pero bueno el misterio por fin fue revelado ahora espera la versión del condenado jajaja XD

Karla664 : Me alegra que te guste y bueno ahora ya revele la causa de su separación y por lo visto Sesshomaru la tiene dificil ;)

Lunera's dream : Hola, me alegra que hayas observado esos detalles de parte de Sesshomaru pero si todo fue un matrimonio por conveniencia por parte de él, pero es obvio que aqui hay más y sip, te dire que Sesshomaru revelara mas cosas cuando le toque su versión, pero aun no jajaja xD. Por otra parte te agradezco mucho los animos y creeme aun falta más.

.

 **En fin nos vemos, se cuidan y pasen excelente día, tarde y noche...^^**

 **Bye.**

 **.**


	8. Decisiones

Los personajes de Inuyasha lastimosamente no me pertenecen sino son de Rumiko Takahashi. Solamente los estoy usando para esta historia.

.

.

Capítulo 8: Decisiones

.

Londres, Inglaterra

.

Los papeles que antes estaban en su escritorio, ahora se encontraban regadas por todo el suelo. La frustración y el enojo del hombre de cabello platinado estaba al borde, el bello ámbar en sus ojos ahora se mostraban turbios como fuego producto de la ira que sentía cada parte de su ser, enterarse de tal revelación fue la gota que rebasaba el límite de su paciencia.

Sabía que había muchas probabilidades de que su madre estaba detrás de todo pero no a este punto, su mente racional se puso a trabajar para encontrar los motivos que llevaron a su madre alejarlo de Rin, lo sabía, ella tenía algo planeado…pero ¿Qué?

Sus manos apretaron el celular con más fuerza, lo destruiría en ese mismo instante en un arranque pero se controló, en estos momentos tendría que mantener la mente fría, se dispuso a marcar determinado número sin importarle la hora.

El sonido del teléfono lo impacientaba conforme pasaban los segundos en responder su madre, cerca del minuto fue contestada su llamada y su paciencia reducida considerablemente a cero.

.

-Cariño, por si no lo sabes la gente normal aun continua durmiendo a esta hora – fue el saludo de su madre.

-No estoy para juegos – le costaba controlar su tensa voz producto todavía del enojo hacía su madre – te aviso, que pasare esta mañana.

-Ohh vaya y que se debe esa visita – cuestiono divertida – será que quieres que mami vea que su niño se alimenta correctamente.

-No estoy para juegos – rugió.

-Qué hijo, tan amargado he traído a este mundo – se lamentó dramáticamente a través del teléfono, exasperando más a Sesshomaru – pero bueno pasa a las nueve, sino llegas a la hora establecida ni te molestes en venir – colgó.

Mientras Sesshomaru pasaba su mano por su cabello en un gesto para descargar la frustración por la llamada que realizo. Su madre lograba llevarlo al limité con su desfachatez. Abandono el lugar para concentrarse en otros asuntos, sobre todo tenía que revisar minuciosamente detalle a detalle el asunto de su viaje a Japón, al que su madre lo obligo. Sospechaba que algo ocurriría en ese viaje, como si sus respuestas y su búsqueda estuvieran en un solo lugar, una nimia de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ahora las piezas del rompecabezas tenían sentido pero no debía confiarse ante alguien tan astuto como su madre.

.

.

Irasue dejo su celular en la mesita que se encontraba a lado de su cama – Ese insensible, no podía esperar hasta que amaneciera para reclamarle – bufo molesta le arruino su sueño de belleza.

Sus labios se curvearon al saber él por qué su hijo estaba molesto

-Has tardado mucho en darte cuenta.

Sus manos tomaron el móvil marcando un numero en especial, sonriendo perversamente por su plan.

-¿Señora Irasue? – cuestiono, una voz adormilada – es raro que me llame y más a estas horas ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Disculpa que te haya despertado Shitsu, solo llamaba para hacerte una invitación a desayunar hoy – contesto de manera amable.

-Hay un motivo en especial, no creo tus invitaciones sean de un día para el otro mucho menos a mitad de la noche – cuestiono con duda por las intenciones de la mujer.

-Tu siempre tan perspicaz, pero tienes razón, es importante.

-Comprendo estaré ahí ¿Alguna hora en especial?

-A las ocho estaría bien – su sonrisa se amplió con su confirmación.

-Entendido te veré a esa hora, si me disculpas continuare con mi sueño, te aconsejo lo mismo para que tu belleza no se vea afectada – remarco divertido.

-La falta de su sueño no le hace mella a mi belleza pero tienes razón lo mejor será dormir un poco más – el humor del hermano de Rin la divertía – te espero esta mañana, descansa.

-Igualmente, descanse – colgó.

.

Ese hijo suyo no sabe la diversión que le brindara esta mañana, tal vez debería ser amable con él. Aunque si esta mañana le aparece una ojera por su culpa, adiós privilegio de ser considerada.

Con eso en mente se acomodó en su cama para dormir las pocas horas que le faltaba para tan importante evento.

.

.

Japón. Tokio

.

Kagome no paraba de mirar las escaleras cada cierto tiempo exasperando a Kagura que también observaba la misma dirección en espera de cualquier movimiento o ruido del segundo piso.

-Y ya has pensado ¿Qué hacer? – corto el silencio entre las dos.

-Te confieso que no he podido dormir en cuanto me entere de la situación de mi prima – confeso sin dirigirle la mirada – pero algo es seguro conociendo a Rin, ella lo enfrentara pero le ocultara su embarazo.

-Vaya en estos años que han pasado alejadas me sorprende que sepas como actúa Rin – tomo el abanico que estaba en el centro de mesa.

-Dudo que esa afirmación tuya, haya sido un alago.

-Cierto, no era un alago – afirmo – para ambas, es obvio que no nos toleramos pero sabes que esta vez tenemos que hacer una excepción.

-Vaya – sonrió para encararla para chocar su mirada con Kagura – por esta vez te daré la razón, solo por ella no me importaría hacer tratos con el demonio – le sonrió divertida.

-Después de todo los Higurashi y los Tsuyuri han tenido tratos desde hace tiempo, además somos socios, algún día tendré que velar por los intereses de mi familia – declaro atenta a cada gesto de Kagome y le llamo la atención que ella se tensara.

.

Sabía que su familia y los Higurashi ocultaban algo, su familia era gente del gobierno y podían manipular a su antojo ciertas normativas sobre todo con el manejo de la prensa, así como la legalización de registros de documentos como actas de nacimiento, pasaportes, etc. Obviamente no era tan grande su influencia comparada con los Higurashi pero siempre le llamo la atención, que de un día para el otro su familia se hiciera accionista de dicha familia.

No era grande su poder en esas empresas, ya que la mayoría de esa capital estaba dividida entre sus herederos y un asociado más, sin contar la unión de los Takahashi.

Si hacia memoria, fue exactamente hace dieciocho años cuando apenas tenía ocho años. La familia Higurashi empezó a reunirse con su padre y después de cinco años fueron invitados a esa fiesta donde conoció a Rin y donde también su familia se asoció con ellos. No era tonta algo debió haber ocurrido para que fueran parte de ese pequeño grupo de socios con la única condición de permanecer siempre fieles a los Higurashi.

.

-Me alegra pensar que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo – corta la tensión Kagome y de cierto modo cortar sus pensamientos.

-Pero que te quede claro que no lo hago por la asociación de mi familia y la tuya, lo hago por mi amiga – declaro firme y sin dudas.

.

"… _lo que haya sucedido es cosa de ellos, no mío."_

 _._

Vio que la mirada de Kagome se relajaba y la daba una mirada agradecida, aun así la duda y la sospecha estaban sembradas en su mente, esa familia oculta algo.

-Gracias – le dijo, abrió los ojos sorprendida – cuídala por favor.

Su voz tenía un tinte de culpa, dudaba que fuera por lo sucedido con el matrimonio de su prima, esto era más profundo y oscuro. Solo esperaba, que lo que su familia cubría, no tuviera que ver con Rin.

-Así lo hare.

.

Porque su decisión ya estaba tomada, por su única amiga, la protegería aún si es de su propia familia, de los Higurashi o de Sesshomaru. Como se lo prometió a sí misma cuando Rin la salvo.

"Siempre te apoyare"

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra

.

Las blancas cortinas bailaban por el suave viento que las mecían, dejando entrar el aire por toda la recamara, que estaba adornada exquisitamente, digno de una reina mientras el amanecer anunciaba su llegada iluminando poco a poco la gran mansión de grandes jardines y de aspecto imponente y majestuoso.

La mujer se encontraba mirando el espejo cepillando su larga cabellera platinada. Su mirada repasaba a detalle, cada centímetro de su rostro en busca de imperfecciones para estar presentable para sus visitas, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al contemplar la tenue sombra violeta sobre sus parpados. Ese hijo suyo, le provoco que le saliera ojeras, pobre no se lo pondrá fácil ahora. Su perfecta imagen ha sido arruinada por su cachorro y eso es imperdonable.

Pasaron quince minutos en que se enfocó en arreglarse de manera impecable cuando le avisaron que su primer invitado había atravesado los portones de su casa.

.

Shitsu llegó puntual como se lo había pedido la suegra de su hermana, la duda del porqué de su llamada lo dejo intrigado, que permitió que su escolta lo llevara a dicha mansión, ya que se sentía incapaz de conducir.

Cuando él mercedes de último año se estaciono en la entrada principal, se permitió respirar profundamente, algo en esa invitación lo tenía intranquilo.

.

Cuando las puertas del auto se abrió, los guardaespaldas le dejaron el paso, al hombre de traje negro en rayas de corte italiano, su camisa de color vino hacía contraste con su cabello rubio cenizo, dándole un toque misterioso a sus enigmáticos ojos azul grisáceo, lucia como un noble caballero ingles en toda regla. Más la sonrisa en sus labios le daba el toque jovial y elegante.

Las puertas de la mansión estaban abiertas de par en par dándole la bienvenida al visitante, igual que un par de sonrojadas doncellas que lo esperaban en la entrada. Se dirigió a los escalones para ingresar lugar, siendo acompañado por las mujeres que lo guiaban por él lugar.

Lo condujeron hasta el despacho, donde Irasue se encontraba en un sillón que daba al balcón detrás de un gran escritorio en donde estaba dispuesto un juego de té de porcelana al igual que algunos aperitivos.

La mujer que lo cito, miraba abstraída el jardín que se mostraba a través de los grandes ventanales, su perfil trasmitía un aura de elegancia fina y aristocrático. Por un momento no pudo evitar pensar en la casa de su abuelo, mas sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el saludo de la mujer que se había levantado de su asiento para recibirlo.

.

-Buenos días Shitsu, como siempre tan puntual.

-Es un honor estar ante su presencia, señora Irasue – se inclinó para tomar su mano y besarla de manera galante – espero que haya tenido un buen día.

-Quita lo señora me haces sentir vieja – hizo una señal con su mano para invitarlo a tomar asiento.

-Mis disculpas – dijo tomando asiento.

-Creo que soy yo la que debería disculparse por pedir tu presencia tan temprano pero dado las circunstancias, lo mejor es no esperar.

-¿Tan grave es la situación?

-Bueno para alguien tan sobreprotector con su hermana, yo creo que si – tomo asiento mientras sus manos tomaban la taza de porcelana fina entre sus dedos.

-Si es algo relacionado con Rin créeme que no me importaría la hora – su rostro se puso rígido – pero intuyo que algo hizo Sesshomaru – afilo su mirada - ¿O me equivoco?

-Como siempre tu intuición es sorprendente – sus dedos jugaron con el borde de la taza que sostenía – pero tienes razón, mi querido hijo tuvo mucho que ver.

-Creo que será un largo día, por lo que intuyo – tomo la taza que estaba a su lado.

-Me temo que si pero tendré que resumirla por la llegada de la próxima visita en camino.

-Así que citaste a otra persona – la sonrisa ladeada delataba que había adivinado quien era la otra persona – estas segura que fue lo mejor, no me gustaría que tuvieras que organizar un funeral.

La risa de la mujer resonó por el lugar, mientras dejaba su té en la mesita.

-Mi vestuario está a cargo de excelentes diseñadores, sin importar el poco tiempo que dispongan – agrego con un humor – pero sería un problema tener que hacer una redecoración si ustedes llegan ensuciar la alfombra.

-Es una lástima y el jardín está bien cuidado – agrego con pena.

-Las mejores flores importadas se encuentran ahí – explico – así que tendrás que escuchar el trato que te hare y serás tú el que termine abonando mi precioso jardín.

-Bueno no me estás dando más opciones, así que será como tú lo planeas. Pero no garantizo nada en cuanto vea a tu hijo – determino.

-De eso no te preocupes – dijo en tono despreocupado – no lo veras.

-Entonces te escucho.

.

Le tomo media hora explicar la situación de su nuera e hijo, podía ver la tensión, la ira, el enojo, la forma en que se sentía indignado, todo podía verlo a través de los ojos embravecidos de Shitsu. El bello azul se tornó oscuro reflejando su descontento por la situación pero aun así se mostraba tranquilo, caso contrario en su interior que estaba que reventaba por la situación de su hermana.

-De una vez te aviso, que llames a tus diseñadores para que te hagan un conjunto apropiado – le dijo tratando de sonar sereno pero sus palabras surgieron como un rugido, irritada y destilando toda la furia que crecía poco a poco.

-Yo que tú lo pensaba mejor – alzo una ceja.

-El que sea tu hijo, no lo ayudara en mucho – aseguro.

-No pero piensa él porque Rin no quiso decirte nada – señalo – es obvio que aún lo ama y si no quiso acudir a ti, es porque no quería que llegaran a esa situación.

Vio como analizaba sus palabras la furia que mostraba en todo su cuerpo, comenzaba a desaparecer más no del todo ya que su mirada se mostraba fría, atenta a cada gesto de su parte.

-Como siempre tienes razón – reconoció suspirando pesadamente – y bien, dudo que solo sea esa el motivo de tu cita y mucho menos citar casi al mismo tiempo a tu hijo.

Irasue le sonrió en respuesta haciéndole saber que había acertado, su mirada recorrió el lugar para observar el reloj que estaba en medio de una repisa junto a varios marcos de fotos.

-Sabes, recuerdas ¿La boda de tu hermana?

-Si – respondió secamente.

-Recuerdas ¿Que paso ese día?

-No veo que tiene que ver eso, con la situación – cuestiono confundido – fue una boda normal, fotos, vals, bailes…incluido el drama familiar de los hermanos.

-Exacto a pesar de todo fue normal – su vista se enfocó en un cuadro de una foto en donde salía una pareja en particular – ambos lucían felices

Shitsu se quedó pensando recordando aquel día, es cierto que aunque su cuñado no sonrió a menudo tampoco se le veía molesto, pero aun así no le encontraba lógica.

-Él, cambio por ella – Respondió a la pregunta muda – si hubiera sido por sus iniciales motivos, nunca se hubiera prestado para dejarse hacer de todo y menos en público – puntualizo.

-¿Cómo estas segura de eso? – pregunto con duda.

-El odia las fotos, no soporta estar tanto tiempo con la gente, comer cosas dulces, menos – enumero – y lo principal, por nadie se pondría a bailar – remarco divertida – todo lo que hizo en SU boda, jamás lo hubiera hecho, a costa de su propio orgullo aún si los beneficios fueran tentadores.

Mientras Shitsu recordaba ese día repasando uno a uno cada punto, era cierto que para muchos fue una gran sorpresa que el imponente Sesshomaru hiciera todo eso y más, al concederle tantos caprichos a su hermana. Pensó que la gente exageraba y por lo mismo no lo tomo en cuenta pero ahora no sabía que pensar de tal revelación.

-Pero aun siendo mi hijo heredo la idiotez de su padre – agrego con pesar fingida – y ahora está pagando las consecuencias de sus errores.

Su semblante se relajó, entendía muy bien ese aspecto… _pagar por los errores hechos._

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Que esperes hasta que mi hijo decida lo que hará – lo miro fijo – si merece una segunda oportunidad es tu decisión.

-Entiendo, pero dudo que quiera decírmelo.

-Por eso no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí – guiño el ojo – solo quédate en silencio por un tiempo.

-Es una mujer muy ingeniosa – se levantó para mirar el balcón – pero acepto, ahora depende de Sesshomaru.

-Me alegro que hayamos llegado aún acuerdo – se levantó de su sitio – porque ya está por llegar – el sonido de su celular los interrumpió donde le avisaban la llegada de su hijo.

-Creo que llego muy puntual – se mofo – te importaría quedarte en el balcón para contemplar mis flores y oír cómo se escuchan las conversaciones a través de las cortinas.

Shitsu lanzo una carcajada por la ocurrencia de la mujer, sus pasos se dirigieron al lugar indicado. Mientras Irasue llamaba a la sirvienta para que se llevara su juego de té y mandar a traer el desayuno en unos minutos aunque dudaba que su hijo quisiera acompañarla.

Volteo su vista hacía el balcón, las cortinas no dejaban ver nada en particular excepto el verde pasto y una que otra flor.

Era hora de que la función, comience.

.

La tensión se hizo palpable en cuento Sesshomaru cruzo el despacho de su madre, todo lucía exactamente igual a la última vez que estuvo ahí – Cuando tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, para buscar a su esposa con su madre – se mordió el labio, su enojo aún continuaba. Pero ver la sonrisa arrogante de su progenitora tampoco ayudaba.

-Cariño, aun sigues en depresión porque te dejo tu mujer – su saludo lo llego irritar más.

-Madre – casi le rugió con voz glacial - ¿Qué estas planeando?

-¿Planeando algo, yo? – sé hizo la inocente – para nada.

Casi rodaba los ojos por la contestación de su madre, que solo estaba jugando.

-Entonces donde se encuentra Rin – ordeno.

Irasue se tomó el tiempo de pensarlo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Dime Sesshomaru ¿Que harás en cuanto, la encuentres? Dudo que ella quiera regresar contigo como si nada haya pasado – se puso seria – ella quizás te odie, entonces dime, qué harás ¿Rogarle? ¿Suplicarle? No, tu eres muy orgulloso para hacerlo, pero tampoco puedes tráela a tu vida a la fuerza, porque ella ya no confía en ti, dime ¿Qué harás?

Con todas esas preguntas se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón en una parte ¿Hasta donde llegaría por recuperarla? Su obsesión por encontrarla era real, su deseo de tenerla a su lado también lo era pero permitiría rebajarse a todo, por tenerla de nuevo a su vida.

-Dime, Sesshomaru ¿La amas?

Su mirada choco con una parecida a la suya sin saber que responder, mientras Irasue observaba al detalle cada rasgo de su hijo, en ella vio que su mente se encontraba en debate por sus deseos y por su orgullo.

.

Shitsu que se encontraba recargado en la pared, a lado del balcón donde se llevaba la discusión de madre e hijo, escuchaba al detalle la conversación, logro captar la imagen de Sesshomaru aun a través de las cortinas y se sorprendió del cambio que tenía, estaba seguro que ni con los golpes que aun deseaba descargar sobre él, le harían mella a comparación del calvario que sufría desde que su hermana se fue de su lado. Quizás por fuera se miraba igual pero en su voz podía notar su desesperación, el cambio mucho, en este tiempo.

-Una segunda oportunidad ¿Eh? – pensó para sí mismo.

.

 _Hace 13 años:_

 _._

 _-Mira Rin, esta será tu nueva habitación – señalo el hombre mayor._

 _-Woow es enorme abuelo – sonrió al ver la gran habitación._

 _La casi adolescente de aspecto infantil de solo doce años se encontraba recorriendo el lugar para contemplar su nueva habitación de paredes lilas, además de que contaba con su propio espacio para todo. Desde el enorme baño, como también la habitación donde vendría siendo el armario, al igual que una pequeña sala de entretenimiento y en medio de la recamara se encontraba una enorme cama con sabanas estampadas de flores y mariposas._

 _Así como también los muebles esparcidos en el lugar indicado, todo ordenado y decorado al gusto de la futura dueña de la habitación._

 _Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el gran ventanal que a su vez daba acceso al jardín que enmarcaba todas las bellas flores y aromatizaba toda la habitación con su bello aroma._

 _-Gracias abuelito – corrió a abrazarlo._

 _-De nada mi niña._

 _-Ehhh que mal, quería llegar a recibirte, Rin – surgió una voz que interrumpió el lugar._

 _Ambos se separaron para ver al apuesto joven de dieciocho años que vestía un traje gris y camisa blanca, de cabello rubio cenizo, al igual que sus ojos azul grisáceo._

 _-Hermano – soltó a su abuelo para correr abrazarlo – te extrañe._

 _-Mírate Rin – la aparto un poco para detallarla – has crecido._

 _-Verdad – se entusiasmó – pronto será igual de alta que tú._

 _-Lo dudo enana – le revolvió el cabello – pero veo que te encanto tu habitación._

 _-Que malo – aparto su mano mientras hacía un puchero – pero verdad que es hermoso._

 _-Si – se quedó contemplando la habitación – ¿Y ya has visto las flores?_

 _-Ha eso iba – guiño el ojo, para luego correr y salir por el balcón directo al jardín._

 _Mientras Rin correteaba por todo el lugar, observando fascinada toda la variedad de flores, los dos hombres se quedaron observándola desde el marco que separaba la casa del jardín._

 _-Veo que ya sonríe con la misma alegría de antes – sonrió al verla correr por el lugar – aunque echare de menos su hermoso cabello._

 _-Shitsu, se lo que piensas – lo tomó del hombro a modo de consuelo – pero sabes que ese incidente no fue tu culpa._

 _-Lo sé, abuelo – golpeo el marco del ventanal con su palma – pero si hubiera estado ahí, Rin no hubiera sufrido y no tendríamos que haberle hec…_

 _-Y ya te lo dije – lo interrumpió – nadie hubiera imaginado que eso sucedería por eso te digo que no eres el único que se siente culpable – sus ojos iguales a su nieto reflejaban la misma pena – pero lo que importa es que mi nieta está comenzando de nuevo._

 _-Pero hubiera deseado que Rin no lo haya sufrido – apretó sus maños – no sabemos si todo acabo._

 _-No te preocupes y confía en las habilidades de Kikyo – lo tranquilizó – Rin estará bien._

 _-Mira lo que me encontré hermano, abuelo – la voz de Rin interrumpió su conversación, mientras ella corría alegre hasta ellos._

 _-Eso es lo que más deseo, abuelo, que ella ya no sufra – susurro para después sonreírle a su hermana que llegaba hasta ellos_.

.

Tal vez su hermana no se merecía que se haya enamorado de alguien como Sesshomaru pero él hizo lo que no pudo en todo ese tiempo, que ella dejara atrás sus temores olvidados.

Quizás la historia de ellos aún no está terminada y si su hermana se fue a Japón entonces todo se complicaría, una parte de él no dejaba de culpar a su cuñado por la forma en que actúo con Rin pero la otra parte temía por lo que pasaría, un mal presentimiento de que tal vez el pasado volvería de nuevo.

.

-No puedo creer que haya criado un hijo que no sabe de distinguir sus sentimientos y el impulso de sus deseos – hizo una mueca de burla por el rostro enojado de su hijo.

Las voces en el interior trajeron de vuelta Shitsu que escuchaba atento cada palabra.

-Madre ¿Dónde se encuentra, Rin? – exigió.

-Entonces, lo has decidido.

Él también había llegado a una conclusión.

-Si, madre – contesto con resolución – yo recuperare a Rin.

.

Y aunque no le gustaba la idea de confiar en su cuñado no tenía alternativa, es cierto que la hizo sufrir, le hizo daño pero Sesshomaru contaba con algo a su favor, Rin no quiere odiarlo por el amor que aún la tiene. Y quizás él podría lograr, lo que su cobardía y culpa no pudo en el pasado.

 _-Te la encargo_.

.

.

.

 _No puedes ayudar a alguien,_

 _si no puedes acercarte._

 _Si alguien que aprecias,_

 _sufre por tu culpa,_

 _es normal que te sientas cobarde,_

 _pero a veces todos merecemos_

 _una segunda oportunidad._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Ok, porque creen que el hermano de Rin a pesar de como se comporto Sesshomaru aun así decidió que tuviera una segunda oportunidad, tan grave es lo que oculta su familia :O pues eso todavía falta :p** **Además falta saber los verdaderos motivos de Irasue del ¿Porque de sus acciones?**

 **Y también que tanto Kagome como Kagura hayan llegado a un acuerdo pero cuanto durara jajaja :3 lo que si es que ya estamos enterándonos de ciertos misterios en esa familia, ahora se ha mencionado veladamente a Kikyo, pero que fue lo que hizo para que confiaran en ella ;) Aunque bueno todavía no serán revelados jajaja :v**

 **.**

 **Entonces empiezo contestando sus dudas y reviews =) :**

 **.**

gcfavela :Pues que te digo que tendrás que esperar hasta que Sesshomaru suelte la sopa jajaja eso si, su madre no se lo esta poniendo facil además de que también esta Inuyasha que jugara un papel importante en este Inu-drama jajaja xD

Kate-Klaroline : Jajaja casi me la creía y me dije como se me pudo pasar el detalle de no contestarte jajaja lo bueno es que ya cheque ;) y pues si tenias razón en una parte y créeme que no la tendrá fácil Sesshomaru jajaja tal vez le toque la revancha o quizás todavía nop ;)

floresamaabc :Me asombra tus teorías :O y no estas muy alejada. Sip en partes tenias razón con respecto al cambio que surgió en él. Y su madre lo supo pero eso no quita que se lo pondrá fácil, digamos que Irasue esta disfrutando de la miseria de su hijo jajaja :D

Lunera's dream :Wow me sorprendiste supiste el porque Inuyasha fue medico y créeme que Kikyo también es importante en todo esto. Y bueno me alegra que te haya gustado y sip, el ya tiene una idea de donde encontrarla pero nunca pensó en el después, cosa que le esta cuestionando su madre y que ahora mismo se lo expone para saber hasta donde llegaría por ella :3 Al igual que como todas tenias razón en la misteriosa manzana de la discordia jajaja XD

Meaow :Como tu dijiste «El que calla, otorga» fue lo que le llevo a que su matrimonio se fuera a la mier... ejem cof cof jajaja :V aunque todo lo complico con maestría, aun hay esperanzas de que el cuñado no lo mate o quien sabe jajaja pero le dará el beneficio de la duda. Aun así, que sorpresas le aguardara a su llegada a Japón y más cuando se encuentre con su hermano jajaja esto apenas empieza B)

Natity :Saludos me alegra que te guste la historia y aun falta más de ese enfrentamiento de madre e hijo. Pero por lo visto el que lleva la ventaja es la madre jajaja XD que se esta saliendo con la suya (si que es de temer la suegra :V jajaja) y sip aun falta para esa revelación pero creo que más o menos ya tienes una idea de cuando empezó a cambiar, bueno cuando ya fue notorio ;)

 **.**

 **En fin agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sus favoritos y follows, al igual a los lectores anónimos que se toman el tiempo de leerlo en cada actualización muchas gracias.**

 **Nos vemos, se cuidan y que tengan excelente día, tarde y noche...^^**

 **Bye.**

 **.**


	9. Uniendo caminos

Los personajes de Inuyasha lastimosamente no me pertenecen sino son de Rumiko Takahashi. Solamente los estoy usando para esta historia.

.

.

Capítulo 9: Uniendo caminos

.

-Ohh, así que la recuperaras – llevo su mano para ponerla en su mentón – sabes ni siquiera me puedo imaginarte a TI, rogarle – burlo.

-¿Esta en Japón?

-Sabe – se encogió de hombros – yo solo te envió porque así lo requiere la empresa, tal vez ella no escogió Japón como refugio de ti.

Sesshomaru fijo su vista en su madre que seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, sin decirle nada en concreto. Podía notar que ella solo jugaba con su paciencia, estaba seguro que aún mantenía contacto con su esposa.

-A veces – fijo su mirada en el balcón – la distancia nos hace reflexionar nuestros errores, dime, si ella no se hubiera ido ¿Las cosas serían diferentes, después de que supiera de tus verdaderas intenciones de casarte? No eres un Dios para creer que nada saldría mal en tus decisiones – vio, que su hijo se mantenía callado – solo espero que no arruines esta oportunidad – sus manos tomaron una caja de tamaño mediano que lo dejo en frente a Sesshomaru y que este alzaba una ceja, interrogándola con la mirada.

-Ni intentes abrirlo – advirtió – pero si logras que te perdone entrégale esto de mi parte, no es una caja de pandora, si eso piensas – burlo por su desconfianza – pero creo que a Rin le gustara – lo miraba con gracia, ya que por más que quisiera, no sabrá lo había dentro de aquella caja. Por ahora.

Sesshomaru tomo la caja para dirigirse a la salida sin ganas de seguir aquel interrogatorio, su madre era difícil para soltar información pero de algo estaba seguro, en Japón encontraría respuestas y quizás a su mujer.

-Te vas, no quieres acompañarme al desayuno – su sonrisa se amplió – Oh es...¿Que aún continuas con los ascos y mareos?

Shitsu casi se le escapaba la carcajada, era obvio que su cuñado aún no se daba cuenta de las palabras de su madre – Vaya manera de exasperarlo – pensó adivinando la expresión de Sesshomaru por las palabras de Irasue.

-Sesshomaru – lo detuvo cuando este se disponía a darse la vuelta – en este tiempo que paso desde que conociste a Rin, recuerda cada detalle que has convivido con ella, por minúsculo que sea, solo así lograras conocerla de verdad y lograr su perdón.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-A que tú nunca te habías tomado el tiempo de conocerla en verdad, pero es obvio que tu mujer, es mucho más interesante de lo que te imaginas y por demás, está decir, que es más complicado si quieres llegar a entenderla – vio que su hijo le prestaba atención – lo noto cuando la veo, detrás de ella, hay una soledad silenciosa, parece soportar muchas cosas a pesar de ser tan joven, todo lo cubre a través de una sonrisa, por más oscuro que sea lo que oculta consciente o no. Y si es así, es mucho más difícil acercarse a ella, ya que tu mujer perdió la confianza en ti.

El silencio reino en aquella habitación, todos se encontraban inmersos en sus pensamientos, más el hermano de Rin no dejaba de sorprenderse por la intuición de Irasue – Así que te diste cuenta –

-¿En qué te basas?

-Podría decir que intuición femenina – su vista se paseaba por toda la sala sin ver ningún punto.

.

" _\- Dime Rin, tus padres ¿Cómo murieron?_

 _Vio la tensión en sus hombros así como su respiración como si fuera un tema que no le gustaba mencionar, más pronto se calmó, sabía que su pregunta fue muy repentina pero su curiosidad la llevo a formularla. Ya que ella le dijo que volvería a Japón pero no comprendía él porque, ya que cuando la conoció no tuvo oportunidad de conocerla a fondo._

 _Por su apellido, sabia de la historia de su familia pero solo a nivel social, por lo mismo se dio cuenta que había cosas que ignoraba totalmente, como el hecho de que ella no hablara de sus padres al igual él porque llevaba aquel apellido._

 _-P-pues realmente no estoy segura – vio que se llevaba una mano en el mentón tratando de hacer memoria – creo que cuando tenía seis años ellos murieron en un accidente de auto, me dijeron que yo también estaba ahí y que por eso no recuerdo mucho de ese accidente._

 _-¿Crees? A caso no recuerdas ese accidente – afilo su mirada mientras analizaba cada gesto de ella._

 _-Bueno ese accidente fue a-atroz – vio cómo su voz se quebraba – además de que yo no salí ilesa, porque estuve en coma por mucho tiempo – bajo la mirada con tristeza, se pudo imaginar el porqué._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en coma?_

 _-Mmmmm creo que fueron…cuatro años."_

.

-Sandeces.

La voz de su hijo la hizo regresar de aquella plática que sostuvo con su nuera, algo en esa revelación no cuadraba…suspiro imperceptiblemente, este día no acabaría pronto. Vio cómo su hijo tomaba aquella caja para retirarse, estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta cuando lo detuvo.

-Sesshomaru – lo llamo seriamente, vio que se giró para encararla – te recomiendo que tomes té de jengibre – vio el desconcierto en su mirada – muchas embarazadas lo toman para reducir sus malestares.

Vio como solo bufaba molesto y solo dirigirle una mirada helada como si la fulminara por sus palabras dichas, abrió la puerta y salió de ella dando un portazo para salir del lugar. Dejándola en la habitación, pasados unos minutos, se permitió respirar tranquilamente "ese hijo insensato" la había dejado cansada y ni siquiera le agradecía por sus consejos, giro su silla para observar el balcón donde se encontraba Shitsu, que ingresaba lentamente, su rostro se mostraba serio dejando atrás la actitud despreocupada y relajada.

-Dime Shitsu – vio cómo se acomodaba en el asiento - ¿Cómo murieron en realidad tus padres?

-Sabía que no te convenció, lo que Rin cree – suspiro derrotado.

-Eso es obvio, ya que olvidas que yo conocí a los Collier en especial a...Alice.

Vio cómo su rostro palidecía con solo nombrar ese nombre, sus ojos se volvían distantes como si recordara el pasado, hasta que con voz entrecortada contesto.

-Mi padre murió en un accidente de auto y mi madre un año después.

.

.

Japón, Tokio

.

La noche apenas había aparecido, los demás se habían marchado para dejarla descansar, Inuyasha y su prima se habían marchado, más su cuñado le advirtió que vendría para hacerle una revisión y llevarla al hospital, con la promesa de que todo sería confidencial.

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en la situación en que estaba, cada día que pasaba la tenía en constante estrés, ya que pronto se cumpliría el mes pactado para la llegada de Sesshomaru. Su cuerpo se estremeció, una parte temía verlo pero otra parte quería volver a verlo, sentir su olor, sus brazos y aquella piel cálida que le brindaba protección pero luego su mente la bofeteaba con los recuerdos de aquel día en la oficina, recordándole su traición.

Sin darse cuenta sus parpados se cerraron producto del cansancio, pero con la convicción de que lo que suceda con él, ya no le importaría, se volvería más fuerte.

.

.

 _Oscuridad solo eso podía ver a su alrededor más lo extraño de todo, era que se sentía a salvo en medio de aquella oscuridad como si esa penumbra la estuviera protegiendo…pero ¿De qué?_

 _Una luz se filtró hasta donde se encontraba, como si fuera una puerta y del otro lado estuviera iluminada, su vista se vio deslumbrada por aquella luz, pero su cuerpo se tensaba de miedo, cosa extraña, sus ojos lentamente se acostumbraron al cambio de luces._

 _Poco a poco se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba aquella luz, se asombró que su cuerpo se moviera como si estuviera arrastrándose y percatarse de que en efecto, era una puerta. Y que ella estaba en lo que parecía ser un armario, su mente le decía que cerrara de inmediato aquella puerta que la oscuridad la protegerá, pero cuando su mano tomo la puerta para cerrarla, un tirón del otro lado, abrió por completo aquella puerta dejando que la luz invadiera cada rincón de aquel armario._

 _Su respiración se aceleró, por la fuerza contraria que la jalo hacia el exterior, su visión se nublo por momentos, vio unos zapatos de mujer a lado de ella que estaban justo enfrente de ella, su corazón latía desbocado y su cuerpo sufría fuertes temblores haciéndola incapaz de moverse, mas su cabeza logro alzarse para ver el rostro de una mujer que la miraba desde arriba, sus labios se movían diciendo algo que no logro captar y vio como sus manos se dirigían hacia ella. Cerro con fuerza sus ojos, sus oídos estaban bloqueados, incapaz de escuchar algún sonido, solo sentía como su corazón latía fuerte y desenfrenado hasta que…_

 _._

.

De nuevo volvió abrir sus ojos, vio que se encontraba en su cama en la oscuridad de su habitación, las cortinas se levantaron dejando entrar el viento helado que le dio una suave caricia en su rostro, más pronto sintió el frio recorrerla, llevo su temblorosa mano a su rostro para ver con sorpresa que estaba bañada en sudor.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Su mente trataba de saber que estaba pasando con ella y con esos "sueños" aunque ahora se daba cuenta, aquello distaba mucho de un simple sueño, una pesadilla sería lo más acertado por la angustia en que se vio atrapada, pero ¿Por qué? Tendría algo que ver con su regreso a Japón, su mente era un caos vio para su sorpresa que aún era muy temprano, se sentía incapaz de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, además de que tenía el temor de soñar lo mismo.

-Tal vez no sea importante.

Se dijo así misma, tal vez tantas preocupaciones le estaba afectando, de todas formas, ella no sabía quién era aquella mujer que veía en sus sueños.

.

.

Los días pasaban tan rápido como si fuera un parpadeo, Kagura trabajaba en sus diseños, que serían exclusivos para Rin, se miraba entusiasmada en crearle un vestuario para ocultar su embarazo, para que nadie lo notara, para sorpresa de muchos Kagome se le unió. Pero más extraño y sorprendente, fue ver que en cuestiones de moda se llevaban mejor. Pero fuera de ese tema, su relación seguía siendo la misma, solo llegaban a una tregua cuando Rin intervenía.

.

Inuyasha como había prometido, la había llevado a la clínica que era administrada por la familia Takahashi, pisar aquel lugar, le dio un revoltijo en su estómago, su miedo por poco paralizaban sus piernas pero su mente la obligaba a sacar fuerzas para no rendirse

Al llegar a los consultorios Inuyasha la presento, con la doctora Sango que llevaría su caso, debía admitir que aquella mujer le dio mucha confianza, su cabello castaño sujetada en una coleta alta, delgada y un poco más alta que Kagome y ella. Además de que su prima le dijo que era una de sus mejores amigas y que era muy discreta, además, de ser la esposa de otro médico llamado Miroku y que este fuera amigo de Inuyasha. Además de que era todo un caso ya que era una persona muy particular, coqueteando con las enfermeras y pacientes solo para poner celosa a su esposa como si fuera un deleite personal. No pudo evitar reír divertida, por tan singular pareja.

.

-Es un placer conocerla doctora Sango, me llamo Rin Haruna – se presentó.

-También es un gusto – le sonrió – pero llámame Sango – le guiño el ojo – pero dime ¿Cuantos meses de gestación llevas?

-P-pues en una semana tendré cuatro meses

-Vaya – la miro sorprendida – no se te nota mucho, supongo que eso se debe a tu complexión ¿Te has hecho una ecografía?

-N-no he tenido el tiempo – su rostro enrojeció apenada.

-Entiendo, pues entonces pasa a la camilla ¿Por favor?

Se dirigió hasta la camilla, sus nervios y ansias estaban a flor de piel, consciente de que conocerá a su bebe, ya estaba acostumbrada a los ambientes de los hospitales, por lo mismo no presto atención a los preparativos para la ecografía, solo hasta que sintió el gel frio en su pequeño abultado vientre fue que su vista viajo a la pantalla encendida donde le mostraría la mejor imagen de su vida.

Con ayuda del transductor que se movía por todo su vientre, veía todo su interior, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en una imagen que la dejo estática, su bebe estaba ahí, sus oídos captaron el sonido de su corazón, una melodía hermosa que lleno de calma su ser y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas de emoción, era tan pequeño, tan frágil y era suyo. Su vista estaba enfocada en la pantalla sin percatarse que alguien más se unía a su dicha.

Solo hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, vio a la persona a su lado, sus ojos dorados y cabello platinado le daba una sonrisa llena de orgullo, mientras dirigía su mirada a la pantalla. Por un momento su mente la traiciono, viendo a otra persona en lugar de Inuyasha alguien que se estaba perdiendo, este momento.

La sensación de soledad por un momento la inundo, la hizo consciente de la realidad, que solo ella protegería a su bebe, sentía que se le desgarraba el alma al percatarse los cambios de su vida y la de su bebe.

¿Por qué tenía que ser las cosas así? Se preguntó, más la respuesta no llegaba. Pero estaba segura que atesoraría este momento en su interior, para jamás olvidarlo. Tal vez su corazón débil y gentil se ha vuelto fuerte justo con la soledad que la embargaba pero será feliz por su bebe, solo por su hijo ella sonreirá.

-Gracias Inuyasha – busco su mano para apretarla suavemente en agradecimiento.

.

Pasada la emoción del momento, Sango continuo con su examen para decirle que la salud de su hijo estaba bien, más que igual necesitara vitaminas y no estresarse demasiado al igual que cuidar su alimentación.

-¿Por cierto has sentido algún malestar?

Su mente se quedó meditando, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al percatarse que desde que se enteró de su embarazo, no había manifestado ningún síntoma, solo el crecimiento de sus senos y el cansancio pero lo demás nada, ni nauseas matutinas, ni mareos, que extraño.

-No he tenido ningún malestar, Sango – confirmo.

-Vaya será un bebe muy tranquilo, para la próxima cita, será posible saber el sexo del bebe – fue el comentario de Sango.

La emoción y alegría ilumino su rostro en un mes sabría, si en su vientre llevaba un niño o una niña pero que importaba, ella lo cuidara y lo protegerá con su vida, ahora tiene alguien por quien vivir.

.

A los pocos días ingreso a las oficinas administrativas del complejo de los Higurashi y para su sorpresa se enteró que la oficina que ocuparía Sesshomaru en su estadía en Japón estaba lista, hasta que se haga oficial la unión de ambas empresas se volverían hacer cambios en todo el complejo, paso saliva de manera dificultosa, a tan solo un piso, sería la diferencia que la separaría de su esposo, suspiro aliviada, ya que ella se mantendría distante ya que Kagome sería la que estará en contacto directo con él, pero ella mantendría las distancias por el momento, mientras se dedicaba a fortalecer su empresa así como también aprovechar los beneficios que traería la unión con los Takahashi, después de todo en los negocios no hay compasión sino ser fuerte y luchar para avanzar hasta la cima tal como fueron sus enseñanzas. Le demostraría que tan buen alumna fue, superando al maestro.

Por lo mismo encabezo una revisión en cada área, superviso cada informe, al igual que los pasos de los Takahashi. Se prepararía para mantenerse firme en sus decisiones.

.

Ha solo cinco días de la llegada de Sesshomaru sus nervios y ansiedad la tenían al borde, eso y sus extraños sueños aunque últimamente habían disminuido pero eso no quería decir que en ocasiones los tuviera dejándola con una sensación de malestar. Por eso mismo tomo como costumbre salir por las tardes a pasear por aquel parque y que su mente aún recordaba para encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

.

Tenía poco tiempo que ya había anochecido, la luna llena brillaba en los cielos, relajándola conforme pasaban los minutos, el viento frio jugaba con su larga cabellera y las hojas de los arboles danzaban a su alrededor, la paz que le traía aquel lugar la mantuvo en un trance lleno de armonía.

Sus pasos silenciosos se dirigieron al lugar que era su refugio, solo le faltaba un poco más para llegar pero de improviso se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por tan cruel espejismo, sintió que un frio recorría su piel por completo enviándole descargas de ira y temor, furia y tristeza pero también un vuelco a su corazón haciendo que latiera desbocado de manera incontrolable, ahí parado en medio de los árboles y siendo bañado por la luz de la luna se encontraba un hombre, de complexión alta e imponente, de piel blanca haciendo un contraste con la luz de la luna y que tuviera un brillo especial a su alrededor, dándole un toque misterioso y seductor. Sus cabellos platinados se movían al compás del viento mientras él observaba el firmamento nocturno.

Rin no salía de su asombro y solo pudo susurrar con un hilo de voz, en su seca garganta, una sola palabra…

- _Sesshomaru._

.

.

.

 _Y ahora tu estas aquí_

 _Dime cómo hacer para sacarte_

 _De mi mente_

 _Y olvidarte para siempre_

 _Si te niegas a que yo te olvide_

 _Cruzándote en mí camino._

 _._

* * *

 **Wow final de infarto para Rin, ya que se encontró con Sesshomaru y no solo eso, sino que se lo encontró en aquel bosque donde ellos se conocieron por primera vez :O**

 **Además de que los misterios crecen, ¿Qué es lo que guarda aquella caja que le dio Irasue? ¿Quién es Alice? y ¿Por qué hay dos versiones de la muerte de los padres de ambos hermanos? Seguirá Sesshomaru el consejo de mama suegra con respecto a sus malestares :p jajaja Ok eso no lo creo jajaja xD aunque le ayudaría demasiado, investigue y descubrí que el té de jengibre ayudaba mucho en esos casos, claro que no en todas las embarazadas les puede funcionar pero es un remedio muy efectivo.**

 **Además de que aparecieron mas personajes y que piensan que será el bebe de Rin ¿Niño o niña? mmmm difícil situación aún no me decido pero lo que si, es que las cosas se pondrán difíciles o quien sabe muajajaja ;)**

 **Pero bueno mientras empezamos con los comentarios :**

 **-** claudy05: Pues si, por fin llego el tan esperado el encuentro, me alegro que te guste Irasue esta mujer es un troll que disfruta el sufrimiento de su hijo jajaja :D

-Kate-Klaroline: Pues no puedo spoiliarte demasiado pero te puedo afirmar que no, en esta ocasión Rin no sufrió ningún abuso de ese tipo :O

-gcfavela: Pues si Sesshomaru siguiera los consejos de su madre te aseguro que no sufriría tanto con esos malestares jajaja pero bueno solo hay que esperar que por lo menos haga caso de los primeros consejos jajaja :3

-floresamaabc: Pues te diré que por un momento siento lastima de Sesshomaru y mas por el ataque de su madre con sus comentarios sarcásticos y él aun no se da cuenta que sus frases tienen un doble sentido, pero bueno creo que en este capítulo revelo mucho pero al igual crece el misterio muajajaja adoro tener el control jajaja XD

-Meaow: Pues que comience tus teorías con ese pasado jajaja ya lo se, lo termine como final de novela en un viernes jajaja así que espero que no te hayas acabado las uñas porque esto apenas comienza. Y eso quedo pendiente más de aquella platica entre Irasue y Shitsu jajaja pero faltara un poco más para que se sepa, como todo se conecta ;)

* * *

 **En fin agradezco mucho sus comentarios, así como sus favoritos y follows. Al igual que los lectores anónimos que se toman el tiempo, muchas gracias :)**

 **Así que nos vemos, se cuidan y pasen excelente día, tarde y noche...^^**

 **Bye**

 **.**


	10. Y el mundo se derrumbo - parte 1

Los personajes de Inuyasha lastimosamente no me pertenecen sino son de Rumiko Takahashi. Solamente los estoy usando para esta historia.

.

.

Capítulo 10: Y el mundo se derrumbó – parte 1

.

.

Un día antes:

.

Sesshomaru contemplaba la ciudad de Londres desde las alturas, la visión de la bella ciudad que poco a poco se iluminaba para recibir la noche hacían un espectáculo desde las alturas pero eso no lo hizo inmutarse, su mente vagaba en tantos recuerdos que estaban impregnados en su memoria. Pronto la imagen se hizo un borrón y solo se contemplaba el cielo que hacía un juego de luces nacaradas con las nubes y la puesta del sol, así como la llegada de la noche que lo despedía, el avión privado se alejó con destino ya fijado, Japón.

Cuando ya estaba iniciado su vuelo por los aires y su ambarina mirada se apartó de la ventanilla dejando atrás aquel lugar, que ya no tiene ningún interés para él. Su vista se enfocó en el vaso de agua que estaba en lugar de una buena copa de su mejor vino, en los últimos días, su gusto por el alcohol había disminuido considerablemente como si lo encontrara repugnante con solo olerlo.

Un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios, mientras sus finos dedos aflojaban su corbata donde se permitió un respiro y cerrar sus parpados y relajar sus músculos. Después de tanto trabajo y tensión de días anteriores en que no se permitió descanso hasta dejar todo en perfecto orden, sus ansias de llegar a Tokio lo impulsaron a adelantar su viaje.

Esa misma tarde que sostuvo una charla con su madre, se puso en contacto con Bankotsu para que ahora su búsqueda solo se centrara en Tokio, su instinto le decía que Rin se encontraba ahí

-Esta vez, no escaparas de mí. – pensó

Aun si ella lo odiaba, jamás se librara de él, quien iba pensar que su objetivo principal haya cambiado totalmente, hace más de un año y medio en que la conoció, la introdujo a su vida y hasta el mismo destino así lo quiso, pero que el tiempo se encargó de dar un giro radical, haciéndolo olvidar su ambición y todo lo que en un principio planeo.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos paso uno a uno de sus recuerdos y aun así no llegaba a comprender, en que momento su mundo quedo derrumbado.

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra

Hace cuatro años,

Universidad Imperial London.

.

" _Felicidades a los graduados del día de hoy, que culminan sus estudios, es un orgullo que hayan llegado desde el principio hasta el final, ahora inician una nueva etapa donde mostraran sus capacidades de futuros líderes, demostrando al mundo una nueva utopía que ustedes mismos forjaran, labrando caminos en vez de seguirlos._

 _También hago mención especial al mejor alumno de todo el plantel por su excelencia académica, no solo hoy se gradúa con las mejores notas, sino también obtuvo los reconocimientos en varias ramas de medicina, negocios e ingeniería. Un logro que muy pocos logran a sus cortos veinticinco años, se espera grandes logros para el joven Sesshomaru Takahashi"._

.

Las palabras del rector se perdieron en medio de los aplausos que eran dirigidos para el hombre que se encontraba en los primeros asientos y vestía de manera impecable un traje italiano gris oscuro, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, solo se levantó para recibir los reconocimientos. A lo lejos se podían escuchar los suspiros de las mujeres que se encontraban en su camino y uno que otro comentario agrio por parte de sus compañeros.

Como si le importara, su mente estaba enfocada en otros asuntos.

.

.

Esa misma noche su padre lo felicito, por así decirlo, brindando con él, al igual para discutir su nuevo cargo.

.

 _-"La familia Takahashi goza de un prestigio de elite, en el mundo administrativo de la medicina y el ramo académico. Tú como mi sucesor, tienes que tener en mente que se espera mucho de ti, para lograr sobrepasarme y llevar a las empresas más allá de su actual jerarquía._

… _Inuyasha ha declaro no querer formar parte de las empresas y a comenzado su camino como médico._

 _Sera pesado para ti, Sesshomaru, ya que toda la responsabilidad caerá en tus hombros, solo espero que encuentres fortaleza para compartir tan pesada estigma en tu vida…alguien con quien compartir tus logros y derrotas, alguien que te haga ver el mundo, cambie tus ideas y que tú quieras proteger por encima de tus ambiciones."_

.

-Tonterías – como si fuera necesitar esa clase de sentimentalismos, que carecen de importancia, ya lo verán todos, superaría a su padre y llenara las expectativas que se espera de él, sin la necesidad de tener alguien a su lado.

-Por eso mismo no dejare que ocupes el puesto de la presidencia, por ahora – sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por las palabras de su padre – estarás un periodo dando catedra en la universidad…

-¡¿Por qué?! – lo interrumpió.

-Quiero que disfrutes de la vida – Inu no Taisho vio el desconcierto en los ojos de su hijo, que no entendía a donde quería llegar – hasta ahora, solo te la pasabas estudiando y en la vicepresidencia. Si asumes la presidencia estarás atado y bajo mucha presión por la responsabilidad que conlleva tal cargo, por eso aprovecha para conocer al mundo y crea recuerdos que te hagan sentir vivo.

Sesshomaru solo se dio la vuelta, ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de su padre, vaya tontería se le había ocurrido su progenitor.

-Sigues igual de orgulloso – suspiro cansado – espero que la vida te enseñe que no todo es poder.

.

.

La universidad es una tortura además de ser aburrida, más cuando las mujeres lo atosigaban, ya sea por dinero, el prestigio de su familia o por su físico, habían pasado más de dos años desde que su padre lo puso a dar catedra en aquella universidad, aunque solo estuviera dando clases a los del último curso y estar por ratos en la empresa, teniendo como resultado mucho tiempo disponible.

Encontrar entretenimiento en todo este tiempo fue lo más fácil, pero las universitarias lo aburrían demasiado. Las últimas fueron Kagura y Sara, no lo dejaban respirar, queriendo absorber todo su tiempo pidiendo más de lo que ni en sus sueños les daría – Casarse – vaya tontería.

El matrimonio solo es un acuerdo para tener los beneficios y el prestigios que la pareja llevaba, tal y como fue el matrimonio de sus padres, un simple convenio de intereses, para aumentar el poder de ambas empresas. Como todo contrato, fácil de romper si no trae los beneficios requeridos, por eso mismo, si se llegaba a casar seria con alguien que estuviera a su altura y cumpliera con sus intereses sin que se convirtiera un estorbo en su camino.

Ya había pasado unos días desde su padre le comunico que sería el último semestre que estará dando catedra en la universidad, pero que aún continuara en la vicepresidencia como "castigo" hasta que el considerara que estaba listo y por lo mismo le dejo como obligación estar a cargo de unos alumnos apuntó de graduarse. Y dependiendo con su desempeño sabría si estaba listo para la presidencia, además de mostrar la madurez que su padre buscaba en él. En resumen, quería que sentara cabeza, casándose.

.

.

-Nee Sesshomaru – se alzó para abrazarlo de espaldas mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda desnuda del hombre que ajustaba sus pantalones – porque no te casas conmigo, si nos unimos tendríamos muchos beneficios – mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Sabes la respuesta Sara – la aparto de él mientras se ponía su camisa.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que tu padre te dejara la presidencia si te casas con una buena mujer – su mano recorrió todo su cuello, invitándolo al lecho – yo podría serlo y así ganaríamos mucho.

-Que te hace pensar ¿Que tú eres lo que busco? – cuestiono enarcando una ceja, mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

-Mmmm pues que nosotros somos muy parecidos, no pensamos tal tontería como el amor, solo los beneficios que lograremos juntos – dejo que la sabana resbalara mostrando su desnudez – por eso mismo, sé que somos el uno para el otro, nos llevamos muy bien entre las sabanas – culmino jalándolo de la corbata y besarlo.

-Es cierto que tú me darías muchos beneficios… - la aparto después de besarla – pero no eres lo que busco.

-¿Qué, buscas el verdadero amor? – burlo mientras buscaba sus ropas en el suelo.

-Menuda estupidez, no me interesa, da por terminado nuestro trato.

Sara dejo de vestirse para verlo directamente, abrió los ojos sorprendida por tan frías palabras.

-Eres un maldito – hizo una mueca de una sonrisa fingida – te aseguro que volverás a mí, pero esta vez para que te perdone necesitaras un anillo.

Como respuesta solo recibió la puerta cerrarse dejándola sola y una furia naciendo en su interior.

-Volverás, lo sé.

.

El elevador se abrió dejándolo libre del prestigioso hotel donde estuvo con Sara, por lo menos con ella no fue tanto drama como hace quince días lo fue con kagura y vaya que ambas eran muy parecidas, pero Sara era muy ambiciosa al igual que él, pero con la actitud caprichosa de querer todo al mundo a sus pies lo cual no habría podido soportar, ya que era irritante después de salir de la cama que era para lo único que era buena. Sabía que más que un beneficio solo sería una molestia si se llegaba a convertir en su esposa. Pero sus palabras, tenían algo de razón, su padre le dejaría la presidencia si se llegaba a casar y demostraba que ha cambiado.

.

Sus pasos lo dirigieron al vestíbulo donde recogería los informes del hotel – Vaya forma de perder el tiempo – solo había venido a revisar los informes cuando apareció Sara y decidieron pasar el tiempo en uno de los suites, relevando su trabajo a Jaken y aunque se tomó un poco tiempo entreteniéndose con ella, su mente no dejaba de recordar aquella chica que atrapo del cielo…Rin.

Cuando iba a la universidad, de manera disimulada la buscaba sin éxito. ¿Que era esa necesidad de volver a verla? el solo buscar la respuesta lo hacía sentir un enojo por tan poco autocontrol en su mente, nadie lo desconcentraría de sus objetivos y menos alguien tan simple como aquella chiquilla que no le traería ningún mérito.

La pantalla que estaba en el recibidor lo desconcentro de sus reflexiones, vio lo que se transmitía era un informe de parte de las corporaciones Collier, nada nuevo, solo innovaciones tecnológicas, al final su mente recordó a esa familia que era muy conocida en Londres.

Sabía que la familia Collier estaba fusionada con los Higurashi que eran líderes en la industria de la medicina al igual que sus patentes y que se estaban haciendo conocidos en varias partes del mundo, en alguna ocasión pudo conocer a la mayor de los Higurashi, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Kikyo pero que no le dio importancia en aquel momento.

.

- _Doy las gracias por el apoyo_ – una voz masculina, lo hizo enfocar su vista a la pantalla y reconocer aquel hombre, era Shitsu Collier el líder y heredero de la corporación Collier – _con las nuevas innovaciones estamos seguros de catapultarnos en ser los mejores y así poderles brindar el mayor confort a todas las familias, por eso mismo tanto mi hermana como yo nos comprometemos…_

 _._

- _Su hermana, que interesante_ – una nimia de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tal vez ya encontró a alguien digno de llevar el apellido Takahashi.

-Jaken – llamo, cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia él.

-Si señor Sesshomaru – dijo un hombre bajito que llevaba varias carpetas consigo.

-¿Están listos los informes?

-Así es, señor tal como ordeno, estamos listos para partir ¿Hay algo que desee, señor?

-Busca información de los Collier en especial de los hermanos.

-Enseguida lo buscare – hizo una venia – Señor Sesshomaru, su padre pidió verlo esta misma tarde.

De seguro que algo tiene que ver con aquellos practicantes, casi rodaba los ojos, por el momento tendría que ser paciente, muy pronto su nuevo plan se llevaría acabó.

.

.

-Sesshomaru, te mande hablar, ya que, quiero que hagas esto, como un favor especial – Inu no Taisho miraba cada gesto de su primogénito más solo puedo notar su expresión vacía y aburrida.

-¿De qué se trata, padre? – esto era extraño no era común que su padre le pidiera favores más no mostro ningún rastro de curiosidad en su semblante.

-Como sabes, estarás a cargó de unos estudiantes, pero uno de ellos será especial, cuento contigo para que la guíes, ahora que va incursionar en los negocios al igual que su hermano…

-¿La? – interrumpiendo, frunciendo el ceño, lo que le faltaba cuidar una chiquilla.

-Sí, se trata de la hermana menor de Shitsu Collier, ya que esta próxima a graduarse, su familia tomo la decisión de que tome el control de la empresa de los Higurashi como nueva líder y…

-Como sea – se dio la vuelta dejando desconcertado a su padre que ya no pudo seguir hablando. Ocultando la mueca en su rostro y el brillo de malicia en sus dorados ojos, de haberla visto lo hubiera alertado de que su petición, no había sido acertada.

.

.

Esa misma noche, en su correo, Sesshomaru recibió toda la información que había solicitado, sobre como poco a poco se posicionaban cada vez más en los negocios siendo muy influyentes como resultado de aquella unión con los Higurashi, siendo destacados en la medicina, siendo impulsados con la tecnología de último avance de la familia Collier.

Pero cuando se topó con los datos de ambos hermanos se fijó que no había mucha información de la menor de los Collier, cursaba el último año en la universidad, que estaba próxima a cumplir los veinticuatro años, desde hace tiempo ella participaba en campañas ya sea de maltrato de animales o ayudar en obras benéficas de ayuda humanitaria. Tal parecía ser una combinación de la princesa de Gales o Emma Watson* pero lo que le llamo la atención es que nunca se presentaba a las reuniones sociales, por lo mismo muy pocos la conocían, además de que no habían fotos de ella, parecía como si la ocultaran.

Otra cosa que le llamo la atención, era que ellos en realidad eran hijos de Souta Higurashi y de Alice Collier pero que fueron adoptados por el abuelo materno tras el fallecimiento de ambos, llevando a partir de aquel momento el apellido Collier, ahora entendía él porqué la estrecha relación con los Higurashi.

Como las hermanas Higurashi Kikyo y Kagome declinaron su derecho para convertirse en líderes del emporio Higurashi siendo dejado el puesto a los hijos de Souta pero como Shitsu quedo a cargo de ser líder de los Collier se llegó al acuerdo que su hermana tomaría dicho cargo, Rin Collier.

¿Sería la misma Rin que conoció?

La chica que conoció distaba mucho de ser la próxima sucesora de tan grande empresa, de seguro solo era una coincidencia.

Pero dejando de lado esa parte del nombre, sus planes estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que imagino parecía como si el destino se encargara de ponerla en bandeja de plata, exclusivamente para él. Es una mujer y como tal fácilmente manipulable y si no superaba sus expectativas la eliminaría de su camino. Así de fácil como todo negocio, la vida era igual.

.

.

El trascurso de los días se hicieron lentos, solo había pasado tres días de que le anunciaran que estaría a cargo de Rin Collier, había estado ideando planes a futuro para hacerle ver a su padre que ha cambiado. Se levantó de su asiento para darse la vuelta y observar la ciudad a través del gran ventanal que se ubicaba atrás de su escritorio hasta que escucho un golpe ligero en la puerta, para después ser abierta sin escuchar respuesta para ingresar, cosa que ni le importo, solo una persona lo hacía y ese era su padre. Ni siquiera se inmuto a voltearse para comprobar su ingreso, su presencia y su aroma lleno todo el lugar pero también había otro aroma que se le hizo conocido y que lo dejo aturdido por unos momentos.

-Hijo, quiero presentarte a la persona que trabajara a tu lado por un tiempo, Rin Collier – presento formalmente Inu no Taisho – Rin, te presento mi hijo, Sesshomaru.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente de manera pausada, más cuando su mirada se enfocó en la figura femenina no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la impresión, acaso era una broma, la famosa Rin Collier era la misma chica que salvo y que su mente aun recordaba.

-Encantada de volverte a ver Sesshomaru – lo saludo con voz suave mientras le sonreía.

-¿Se conocen? – la pregunta de su padre hizo que rápidamente compusiera su rostro y mostrarse indiferente ante el cuestionamiento de su padre.

-Así es – confirmo Rin – nos conocimos una vez en la universidad.

-Es cierto – le devolvió la sonrisa mientras revolvía su pelo – a veces olvido que este será tu último año en universidad, te vez tan joven.

-Sabe señor Inu no Taisho no sé, si deba tomar sus palabras como un cumplido – le contesto haciendo un puchero pero su risa alegre y ceño fruncido la hacía ver adorable lejos de parecer enfadada parecía divertida y llena de energía.

Sesshomaru no perdía detalle alguno de ella, contemplo cada facción de Rin desde su altura que muy apenas y le llegaba hasta los hombros, a pesar de sus ropas simples que solo consistían de un pantalón mezclilla, junto con una blusa blanca y un saco beige, ligeramente holgadas se dio cuenta que su complexión era delgada, además de que llevaba unos tenis tipo converse que la hacían ver más pequeña, su cabello café claro se encontraba alborotado y desalineado a simple vista comprobó que Rin no le daba importancia su aspecto y su imagen, pero su presencia y su sonrisa transmitía naturalidad y frescura eclipsando todo los desperfectos que le encontró.

¿De verdad llegaría tan lejos su ambición para usar a Rin? Y la respuesta le llego enseguida, si, el destino la puso en su camino para que la pudiera usar a su conveniencia y no es tan idiota para dejar atrás la oportunidad y más ahora que sabía que Rin le tenía confianza quizás hasta admiración, nunca se imaginó que un simple impulso que tuvo ese día le traería muchos beneficios y sobre todo la tendría a su merced, ya lo había decidido, sería…suya.

-Bienvenida, Rin – su voz se escuchó calmada hasta cálida, cosa que sorprendió a su padre, mucho mejor, así no desconfiaría de sus intenciones.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru – se le acercó para tomar su mano en un gesto de agradecimiento y brindándole una sincera sonrisa. Sin saber que estaba sellando su destino con el mismo demonio.

.

.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que empezó su interacción con Rin, todo parecía tan natural cuando se presentaba después de la universidad, que termino por acostumbrarse a su presencia y no era que ella quisiera acaparar su atención, sino fue la manera en que ambos se coordinaban en el trabajo. Obviamente de vez en cuando le brindaba gestos o acciones enviándole señales sutiles de que para él no le era indiferente, para que su plan avanzara y lograr su cometido. No es, como si se haya transformado en el romántico príncipe que toda mujer sueña, pero creo en su mente una personalidad más amable, tolerante y paciente que fue hecho exclusivamente para ella, mas nunca contó que dicho personaje efímero ganara terreno poco a poco dentro él.

Rin daba la impresión de ser despistada, frágil e incluso ingenua, pero eso era una fachada, ella era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero su único defecto por así decirlo, era su amabilidad. Sus pláticas eran amenas y muy naturales, todo lo que le planteaba para su futuro como líder, ella prestaba real atención a todas sus palabras que eran muy escazas, por lo regular Rin era la más parlanchina de aquel grupo que estaba en su tutoría, siendo Rin la que resaltara los otros dos hombres que eran de familias respetables pero que no prestaban mayor interés y por lo mismo le dio igual si estaban o no, mejor así, tendría tiempo para su plan de conquista.

Pero así como él pensó que unirse a Rin era muy beneficioso, desde que se anunció que oficialmente ella estaría a cargo de las empresas de su familia, también pasó por la mente de muchos e intentaron conquistarla con mismo fin que él.

Como si fuera a permitir perder lo que ya consideraba suyo…ingenuos, nadie se la arrebatara.

.

-Enserio ¿Saldrás con la señorita Collier? – surgió una voz sorprendida.

-Y porque no, sé que ella no se negara, además mi familia quiere sacar provecho, ahora que será la líder de los Higurashi – sonrió con descaro mientras se recargaba en una mesa a su lado – total es una mujer, será fácil aprovecharse si se enamora. Además ya viste como se arregla, de seguro oculta un defecto tras esas ropas – hizo una mueca de desagrado – le estaría haciendo un favor – burlo.

.

Esos dos hombres que hablaban a la ligera, estaban tan distraídos en su conversación que no se cercioraron del lugar donde se encontraban, no se percataron que fueron escuchados por el albino. Una irrefrenable furia se instaló en su interior, su enojo se hizo palpable en su rostro, como osaban a querer usar a la que sería su mujer, el único que tiene derecho de usarla era él y nadie más se interpondría en sus objetivos, antes los eliminaría de su camino.

Poco pudo razonar y mucho menos controlarse cuando irrumpió el lugar, golpeando al cretino que presumía por algo que nunca permitirá, con un feroz movimiento y sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, descargo la furia que fluía en su interior que borro su raciocinio completamente, ni siquiera le importo saber que había golpeado a uno de los alumnos a su cargo y que tal vez tendría consecuencias con su padre pero no le importaba, nadie iba tocar a Rin, solo él tendría tal privilegio y nadie más.

.

-Jamás vuelvas acércate a ella – su voz sonó fría y llena de promesas que ni siquiera necesito de más amenazas para hacerle saber, que si él quería lo podría destruir completamente.

Ni siquiera se molestó en sacarlos a patadas de la oficina, ellos mismo se fueron como si hubieran visto al mismo diablo, mejor así, ellos tenían mucho que perder.

.

Su respiración agitada poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad – vaya imbécil – salió de sus reflexiones cuando escucho un débil sollozo proveniente desde la otra puerta contigua a la sala de juntas y precisamente esa puerta daba a una pequeña oficina donde se reunía cuando necesitaba privacidad con Rin, usando como excusa de que era para su formación para sus próximas responsabilidades.

Con paso firme abrió la puerta para descubrir que era la mujer en disputa que se mantenía recargada en la pared hecha un ovillo y abrazando sus rodillas, no había que hacer preguntas para saber que ella lo escucho todo, su cristalina mirada se enfocó en él, que se había parado frente a ella, vio como sus ojos azules se tornaban oscuros por el grisáceo haciéndose cada vez más oscuros, dándole una mirada frágil que amenazaba con romperse. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se puso a su altura, ni tampoco el impulso que tuvo su mano de tocar su rostro brindándole una suave caricia como si quisiera reconfortarla, sus dedos limpiaron el recorrido de aquellas lágrimas esparcidas por su rostro, fue un gesto tan impropio de él que por unos segundos se sorprendió. Pero que no quiso analizar tal impulso que no pudo controlar.

-M-mi hermano una vez me lo dijo, q-que la gente querrá acercarse a mí por ambición – su mirada y voz reflejaban tristeza – y-yo no quería creerlo porque entonces significaba que no podría confiar en nadie, por eso evitaba decirles a todos mi apellido, ya que al saberlo la gente cambiaba su modo de tratarme – su voz sonó estrangulada y más lágrimas se hicieron presentes – ¿E-en quién puedo confiar?

Su mirada llena de súplica hizo que su frio corazón sintiera por unos instantes una leve punzada de culpa, el también, era igual a ellos, si es que hasta peor. Pero pronto lo desecho aquel tirón de culpabilidad y solo dejo que sus instintos lo guiaran.

Sus manos acunaron su rostro borrando las nuevas lágrimas, levanto su mentón para que estuviera a su alcance, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron quedaron atrapados en un hechizo y sus cuerpos se dejaron llevar olvidándose todo. Poco a poco se fue acercando, sus alientos se mezclaron a escasos milímetros, sus miradas expresaban tantas cosas que no necesitaron palabras y eliminado el espacio que los separaba unieron sus labios por primera vez, un dulce beso que recorrió cada parte de sus cuerpos como un choque eléctrico, un tierno beso que prometía mucho pero también la más grande mentira.

Sus brazos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros y de ahí a su estrecha cintura para abrazarla completamente acercándola más a su cuerpo, mientras la levantaba de su actual posición, sus bocas se mantenían unidas, explorando el paladar del uno y del otro, como si no hubiera un mañana, encontrando la calidez que reconforto ambos corazones haciendo que por unos instantes el tiempo se detuviera y solo estuvieran ellos dos.

Sus labios se despegaron inhalando el aire que había sido retenido, de manera que sus pechos subían y bajaban de manera agitada pero ninguno hizo el ademan de alejarse, sus brazos mantenían prisionera a mujer que se encontraba sonrojada y sus labios lucían levemente inflamados por aquel beso. Mientras ella mantenía sus manos en su pecho sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón que latía levemente agitado. Sesshomaru enterró su rostro entre su cuello inhalando su fragancia y hacer un recorrido con su rostro en una suave caricia sutil y delicado, pegando su frente con la de ella, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y por primera vez su boca hablo antes de que el pudiera reaccionar.

- _Te prometo que yo te protegeré._

Ella solo correspondió regalándole una sonrisa llena de felicidad, borrando cualquier vestigio de tristeza que opacara su mirada, pero lo que lo dejo sorprendido fue aquello que le dijo, fue tan sincero que lo asusto, ya que sus planes se estaba saliendo de control. Pero al ver que ella correspondió a sus acciones y palabras, volvió enterrar su rostro en su cuello para evitar que viera su rostro lleno de malicia.

- _Te atrape_ – fue su último pensamiento antes de fundirse en sus brazos.

.

Aquel día quedo marcado como un logro, un trofeo para él, en ser el primero en enamorar a esa pequeña criatura tan inocente, que le dio su primer beso, recibiendo a cambio completamente su corazón, tal como planeo, su ego y orgullo aumentaron pero al igual un atisbo de remordimiento se instaló en su ser pero cuando tal sentimiento se colaba se encargaba de eliminarlo en ese instante pero siempre volvía emerger, ganando terreno cada vez más.

Lo malo es que solo fue el inicio de como poco a poco su mundo que creía perfecto de desmoronaba, como si fuera un castillo de arena y crear otro mundo junto a Rin.

.

.

.

" _Hasta ese entonces el mundo_

 _Me era indiferente y ajeno_

 _sin que me importara, lo que sucedía alrededor_

 _Pero entraste a mi vida_

 _Cambiándola completamente."_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Hello ^^**

 **Antes de que quieran atrincherarme porque me tarde un poquito en la actualización, na ni tanto jajaja Aunque bueno ya lo tenia hace un par de días pero en lo que termino de checar y ajustar detalles ufff y también como siempre mi salud me trollea y más cuando voy por el buen rumbo de mi inspiración :p**

 **Pero continuando con este nuevo capítulo de una vez, les advierto, antes de empezar con el enfrentamiento y todo el rollo que va estar en Japón, los próximos tres capítulos serán los recuerdos de nuestro querido Sesshomaru (te maldigo, por ser tan complicado y porque será una historia muy larga, tanto que se llevara tres capitulos XD) desde que dejo Londres hasta llegar a Japón. Y si, ahora será él,** **por así decirlo que hablara o soltara la sopa ;). Como ya se vio aquí, relata lo que vendría siendo sus motivos del porque se acerco a Rin, así como también su primer beso y como la "atrapo" :/**

 **Bien aclarado ese punto, vamos a estos datos:**

 ***La princesa de Gales: Como muchas sabrán estoy haciendo referencia a la princesa Diana de Gales, primera esposa de Carlos de Gales, heredero a la corona británica. Fue conocida como Lady Di y fue una filantrópica que ayudaba en causas humanitarias, hasta después de su fallecimiento.**

 ***Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson: Mayormente conocida como Emma Watson, por salir en las películas de Harry Potter. Es actriz, modelo y filantrópica.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ahora me paso a los comentarios:**

.

Karla-tsuki : Me alegro que te encante a Irasue te confieso que yo la amo, esta mujer impone y sabe poner en jaque a su cachorro jajaja y créeme esta mujer todavía continuara apareciendo ;)

gcfavela: Jajaja pues que te digo, este hombre aprendió a la mala a no hacerle caso a los arranques de palabras maternales de su madre, pero todavía aun falta para que sepan, el porque jejeje XD y bueno si, fue triste que ella pasar el mejor momento de su vida como madre sola pero ya lo esta superando y bueno te dejare con la emoción de que pasara porque primero estará lo este intermedio :3 jajaja soy mala jajaja y gracias hago lo posible por mantenerme estable con mi salud :D

claudy05: Ok, se que iba dar respuestas pero este hombre tiene mucho que contar y sobre todo el porque, no tomo mucho en cuenta las palabras de su madre cuando se pone en modo dramatic-lady pero garantizo que las dudas serán aclaradas.

floresamaabc: Si lo se yo en lugar de Rin ya hubiera trapeado el piso con Sesshomaru jajaja pero bueno será hasta que termine el arco de la pareja de lo que vivió en Londres para después enfocarnos en Japón, con las cartas sobre la mesa ;) Aunque no creo que se la agarre con la madre después de que se entere del embarazo de Rin aunque quien sabe jajaja. Y si que empiece las teorías sobre el misterio de la muerte de los padres de los hermanos Collier. Y bueno eres la primera que vota por que sea niña el bebe de esta pareja mmmm lo estoy tomando en cuenta, pronto se sabrá que salió en el volado jajaja XD

Guest: Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia y gracias por seguirla y comentar. Te aseguro que aún falta más y sobre todo que las cosas se pondrán intensas jejeje :)

HasuLess: Nee-san bienvenida de nuevo, y si ya te pusiste al corriente jajaja Bueno paso de todo como te diste cuenta y como te había dicho estoy en el intermedio antes de la acción, ña ni tanto jajaja, y si créeme todas amamos a la suegra que se esta divirtiendo de la desgracia de su hijo y su clásico "te lo dije" :p aún falta más con esta mujer jajaja Y bueno, se dejara el misterio que rodea a Rin y sus recuerdos bloqueados por ahora y si tienes buenas suposiciones *w*

.

* * *

 **.**

 **En fin agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sus favoritos, follows y a los lectores anónimos que se dan el tiempo muchas gracias, espero que disfruten de esta lectura :D**

 **Y bueno antes de me atrincheren les dejo como adelanto del próximo capitulo, lo que vendría siendo la relación de ellos, la propuesta de matrimonio y una sorpresita jejeje ;) así que me despido, se cuidan y que tengan excelente día, tarde y noche...^^**

 **Bye**

 **.**

 **.**


	11. Y el mundo se derrumbo - parte 2

Los personajes de Inuyasha lastimosamente no me pertenecen sino son de Rumiko Takahashi. Solamente los estoy usando para esta historia.

.

Capítulo 11: Y el mundo se derrumbó – parte 2

.

.

Después de aquel beso entre ellos, hubo un giro totalmente en su vida que incluso para alguien como él quedó desconcertado por el rumbo que se tornó su mundo, no era para menos ya habían pasado tres meses desde que conoció a Rin y ahora tenían una relación más categóricamente a novios. Su relación por así decirlo, no pasaba ni a segunda base, solo besos que lo aturdían y lo hacían sentir pleno, cosa que nunca paso con las otras, todo se daba de forma natural que se descubrió sonriendo levemente cuando ella se encontraba a su lado, siendo en aquellos momentos en que se olvidaba que solo era una actuación para usarla.

Tenía como rutina pasar por ella a su casa y llevarla a la universidad donde se comportaban como cualquier pareja normal, causando gran controversia entre el alumnado que se sorprendió de dicha relación, por un momento una ligera preocupación sacudió su cuerpo, al pensar si Rin sufriría la ira de las alumnas pero jamás escucho ninguna queja de ella, siempre se mostraba feliz cuando estaban juntos.

Pero los chismes corren muy rápido, todo el mundo se entera de todo y él había sido informado que Kagura centro todo su rencor hacia su novia, pero que ella no se percataba de ello.

¡¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua?! Y pensar que pronto seria la que manejara semejante cargo como la presidencia, le hacía pensar que Rin no iba durar mucho tiempo al frente en los negocios de su familia.

Pero cuando planeaba discutirlo con ella, lo sorprendió con sus palabras, pensó que era despistada pero fue lo contrario, ella podía ver a través de uno y ver más allá de las acciones, podía ver sus corazones y comprenderlos.

.

.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Kagura? – reclamo.

-Porque sé, que ella está sufriendo por nuestra relación, no soy tonta Sesshomaru, sé que tuviste una relación con ella pero Kagura no es mala, solo está herida además ella nunca ha fingido cuando estoy a su lado. Siempre se ha mostrado distante, un poco cortante pero jamás se acercó a mí por mi familia, desde que la conocí siempre se mostró tal cual es, sin mentiras ni mascaras. Ella si te odia lo demuestra, no anda fingiendo lo que no es – acaso ¿Era una indirecta? – Por eso sé que puedo confiar en ella, tal vez no ahora pero en un futuro, tal vez podamos ser amigas.

¿Porque siempre, una parte de él se sentía culpable? ¿Porque con sus palabras lograban desarmarlo? pero sobre todo ¿Porque su naturaleza era tan amable, que lo hacía maldecirla y a la vez apreciarla? Todo un cumulo de sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados, lo tenían confundido pero que luego se obligaba a recordar su plan, a no dudar y mantenerse firme en su propósito.

.

Todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que espero, más la única piedra en su camino, era lo que en su interior, Rin despertaba, la forma en que su instinto lo llevaba querer protegerla pero siempre se escudaba bajo la excusa de que solo cuidaba su inversión.

Y no era para menos, a pesar de que Rin no le gustaba llamar la atención y siempre vestía ropas que no la hacían resaltar entre las demás, ya que según ella era para estar más cómoda en sus paseos por los jardines, tenía algo que atraía a todos. Ya sea por su encanto e inteligencia o quizás por esa sonrisa que reconfortaba a cualquiera.

Una parte de él agradecía que Rin no tuviera la vanidad para querer hacer resaltar su belleza, a pesar de estar con uno de los hombres más codiciados de toda la universidad, aunque a veces no dejaba de preguntarse qué habría debajo de aquellas ropas ¿Algún defecto? Quizás.

Físicamente no lo atraía, hasta muchos se preguntaban que había visto en Rin, más nadie imaginaba, que él buscaba sacar provecho como varios en cuanto sabían quién era ella en realidad. Algunos pensaban que estaban comprometidos por obligación, cosa que fue irritante ver las miradas de lastima al pensar que se estaba sacrificando por acatar órdenes de su familia… _estúpidos ingenuos_.

También se percató que Rin no sabía nada de relaciones de pareja y por consecuente, él se convirtió en su primer novio, el primer hombre en su vida, él que la dirigía, él que tenía el completo control y vaya que fue algo gratificante, por lo regular sus conquistas ya les habían echado mano y por lo mismo le aburrían. Con Rin era un lienzo en blanco dispuesta a ser moldeado a su gusto y aunque no le llegaba atraer físicamente ni siquiera sentía excitación cuando se besaban pero había otra cosa que le hacía sentir, una sensación cuando estaba con ella, más nunca quiso indagar a profundidad aquella calidez y confort que surgía a su lado.

.

Pronto su rutina poco a poco cambio, ya que al ser su "novio" tenía que organizar muchas cosas para hacerle creer que era seria su relación, para cuando quisiera dar el siguiente paso no fuera extraño y levantara sospechas. Pero pensar como una persona enamorada lo llevo a sorprenderse de que era la primera vez que tenía una novia oficial y por lo tanto la primera en varias cosas que nunca hizo con las otras…una de esas, fue tener una cita.

El dilema fue que no sabía que se debía hacer en esos casos, llevarla a cenar, al cine, a bailar esas cosas simples nunca las hizo. Dejaba que ellas planearan y él veía si le convenía y por lo regular siempre terminaba en una suite y es obvio que con Rin no terminaría en tal lugar…por ahora.

Al final no fue tan difícil como pensó, Rin había tomado la iniciativa de que su primera cita fuera en un lugar tranquilo y que ambos lo disfrutaran, además de festejar el cumpleaños número veinticinco de ella, lejos del bullicio, en el Real Jardín Botánico de Kew*

El sol de aquella mañana fría en que se citaron fue algo que quedo marcado en su memoria para siempre. Sus manos entrelazadas paseando por el lugar, observando la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, en ocasiones Rin lo soltaba para acercarse más a las flores, hasta en momentos parecía que quisiera seguir las mariposas, parecía una niña en el día de navidad jugando con la nieve. Su sonrisa que en ningún momento la dejo, preguntas que se intercambiaban pero sin llegar a profundizar en temas engorrosos y profundos. Se llegó a relajar tanto que no sintió el paso de tiempo.

Al llegar a los estanques del invernadero donde se formaban hermosas fuentes de agua, Rin se separó de él, para acercarse a tal lugar y de sus ropas sacar una moneda y lanzarla al agua, dicha acción lo hizo levantar una ceja, interrogándola con la mirada por su extraña acción.

-Ya sé, que no es como la fuente de Trevi* pero eso no le quita la emoción – le sonrió completamente para abalanzarse hacia él y llevarlo hasta la orilla de dicha fuente – vamos inténtelo, pida un deseo.

En su mano sintió como algo metálico reposaba en su palma no tuvo la necesidad de ver para saber que Rin deposito una moneda en sus manos y girarse para volver arrojar otra moneda con su semblante tranquilo y alegre en medio de toda aquella vegetación y estar cerca de aquel estanque lleno de nenúfares con sus ojos cerrados pidiendo su deseo. Por momentos le invadió la curiosidad por saber qué deseo.

-Sesshomaru – volteo verlo sacándolo de sus reflexiones – soy tan feliz de haberte conocido – sus ojos se abrieron por sus palabras – por favor, permíteme seguir a tu lado.

-¿Por qué? – su voz sonó ligeramente seca.

Ella se le quedo viendo como si pudiera ver a través de él, para luego sonreírle con ternura y el viento jugar con sus castaños cabellos haciendo que por unos momentos quedara hipnotizado por su imagen.

-Porque cuando estoy contigo siento que mis miedos desaparecen, la soledad no la siento a tu lado, me has mostrado un mundo diferente donde poco a poco va cambiando, mostrándome diferentes gamas de colores, sé que no tenemos mucho en conocernos pero no me importa, ya que cada día me hace feliz estar a tu lado… _te amo_.

En su mente algo se quebró ¿Qué fue, lo que hizo bajar sus defensas? Para hacerlo olvidar en esos momentos de todo su plan, nunca logro saberlo pero sobre todo nuevamente su cuerpo reacciono antes que su mente, traicionándolo y abalanzándose hacía Rin, rodeándola con sus brazos, respirar su aroma que estaba impregnada en su memoria y unir sus labios en una respuesta muda a sus palabras y que ella ni se los exigía tras esa declaración, olvidando todo raciocinio dejándose envolver por esas emociones que hicieron vibrar su cuerpo y estar a merced de la dulzura que le proporcionaba la pequeña mujer, más el atisbo de sus planes lo frenaron separándose de ella enseguida.

Recuperando el aliento vio la moneda en su palma ¿Pedir un deseo? Cada día que pasaba su ambición le exigía cada vez más pero ¿Que?…el problema es que ya no sabía que deseaba ¿Poder? ¿Supremacía? o ¿Tener a Rin?

Aquel día marco muchas cosas, se dio cuenta que emociones que nunca tuvo fluían desbocadas pero también percatarse que tenía toda la confianza de Rin. Más que eso lo amaba, tal vez era hora de avanzar más en su relación.

.

.

-Así que piensas comprometerte – fue la afirmación de su madre mientras movía una pieza – eso es extraño.

-No le veo nada extraño –afirmo moviendo una pieza.

Se encontraba en la casa de su madre jugando ajedrez en la terraza, había otra mesa a lado de ellos, preparada con distintos platillos pero que ambos lo ignoraron, ya que estaban enfrascados en el juego al igual que con el interrogatorio.

-Cierto, no es extraño que un hijo anuncie que quiera casarse, pero tú no eres ese caso, el matrimonio no va contigo. – movió otra pieza, poniéndolo en jaque - ¿Qué te motivo a tomar esta decisión? Estás enamorado – burlo mientras llevaba su mano en su mejilla mientras se recargaba en su asiento.

-Mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia – le espeto moviendo al rey.

-Aunque la heredera de los Collier, se ve muy joven e ingenua, dista mucho de tus gustos – apunto, para luego mover su torre y acorralarlo, mientras de reojo vio a su hijo – te sorprende que sepa de tu novia, jamás subestimes las redes sociales, _cariño._

No le respondió solo se limitó a mover la pieza.

-Aunque es una lástima que hayas sido varón si hubieras sido mujer te hubiera comprometido con el hermano de tu novia – deslizo la reina esta vez tratando de no reírse por la cara de repulsión de su hijo – pero bueno eres tú, habrás visto en ella "cualidades" para tomar la decisión de casarte. Jaque mate.

No pudo evitar mirar al tablero y ver que su madre logro arrinconarlo haciendo una jugada con la torre y la reina, sino darse cuenta que no solo logro vencerlo en el juego sino que también se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

.

-Me has brindado un buen entretenimiento – se encontraban en el despacho – espero ver, algo mucho mejor a partir de hoy – vio que se dirigía al escritorio y sacar una pequeña caja – espero que sepas darle un buen uso – puso la pequeña caja en la mesa.

-Así que sabias a lo que venía – cuestiono enarcando una ceja y viendo como los labios de su madre se curveaban.

-Fue muy obvio al igual que tus verdaderas intenciones – cogió el abanico que estaba a lado del escritorio para darse aire.

-Como sea – tomo la pequeña caja – adiós madre.

-Espero que tus objetivos no cambien con el tiempo, sino contemplaras el verdadero infierno, _hijo mío_ – fueron sus últimas palabras pero que prefirió ignorar, con su madre nunca se sabía si lo decía en serio o solo jugaba, además nunca perdería de vista su objetivo.

Vaya tontería.

.

.

Los días pasaban así como los meses pasaron tan pronto que cuando se dio cuenta ya faltaba poco para que Rin se graduara de la universidad, habían pasado siete meses de haberla conocido, tal vez ya era hora de formalizar. Ya que en cuento saliera de la universidad ambos se alejaran por causa de sus responsabilidades, si eso ocurría el terreno ganado se iría en picada, lo mejor era atarla a él, no daría oportunidad a que nadie se la arrebatara…Rin era suya.

Estaba decidido, le pedirá el matrimonio en el día de la graduación y en cinco meses se casaran y con ello todo el poder se quedaría con él. Sus planes estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó, nadie sospechaba nada, ni siquiera su padre cuando venía a Londres, que se mostró sorprendido por la noticia, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su madre pero sabía que no sé metería.

El detalle era saber que tanto intervendría la familia de Rin, su hermano siempre estaba ausente y por lo mismo no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo, a diferencia de Saya Collier el abuelo de Rin que se mostró hospitalario desde el día que se presentó en la casa de su novia, era obvio que Saya confiaba en él pero eso se debía a la buena relación que mantenía con su padre, por lo mismo no importaba como seria conocer al hermano, al final la decisión sería de Rin y estaba confiado en que ella aceptaría.

.

.

El día de la graduación llego, su traje negro impecable así como la camisa blanca junto a la corbata estilo inglés plateado, lo hacía resaltar dándole elegancia a su porte, su larga cabellera sujetada en una coleta haciéndolo parecer una copia de su padre. Se dirigió al mueble donde se encontraba aquella caja, ni siquiera se molestó en contemplarla, sabía muy bien lo valioso que era aquel anillo y que era digno para Rin. Introdujo la caja en su saco y dirigirse a la salida para recogerla.

El elegante zenvo STI blanco* se estaciono en la entrada del enorme jardín frente a la mansión donde habitaba la familia Collier, el lugar estaba iluminado y en él pórtico, un mayordomo lo esperaba en la entrada. Se dirigió a la sala en donde la esperaría, mientras el sirviente le ofrecía una copa de vino de la colección del abuelo de Rin, que pronto hizo su aparición.

-Me alegra verte joven Sesshomaru – fue el saludo del hombre mayor que vestía un sencillo conjunto de pantalones negros, camisa azul y chaleco beige, mientras su cabello canoso estaba sujeto en una coleta baja.

-Saya.

-Mi nieta estará lista, espero que se diviertan.

-¿No ira?

-No – negó para sonreírle de manera extraña – quiero que Rin disfrute de esta velada contigo, así que no me importaría si llegan tarde.

Ok, la situación se volvió extraña, más no le prestó atención, mejor así, tendría tiempo para su objetivo. Llevo de nuevo la copa a sus labios para seguir degustando el vino, más pronto lo dejo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y enseguida un aroma conocido se coló en sus fosas nasales al igual que cada rincón de la sala. Volteo lentamente para ver a su novia y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por una fracción de segundos, su boca repentinamente se le seco y su mirada fue incapaz de ver a nadie más que Rin y aquel vestido azul eléctrico de corte sencillo que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas remarcando el contorno de sus piernas por lo ceñido que era la prenda, el escote en V que hacia resaltar aquellos cremosos y redondeados senos apetecibles a su vista, las mangas que eran cortas en forma de cuchillas dejando ver la gracia de sus brazos con cada movimiento que hacía, el vestido se encajaba en su figura como una segunda piel resaltando su estrecha cintura dejando ver las curvas de su retaguardia en toda su gloria. Era una hermosa combinación de seda y encaje. Jamás imagino ver, mujer tan bella con curvas peligrosas sin llegar a la exageración sino equilibradas pero con un rostro lleno de armonía e inocencia, con un maquillaje que apenas era perceptible, muy natural resaltando cada parte de su rostro dándole un toque seductor al contemplar los carnosos labios con aquel brillo labial. Rin podría ostentar el título de un ángel a criterio de muchos, sus movimientos fluidos a través de los tacones en color plata le daban unos centímetros extra y estar a la altura de su barbilla. Su cabello estaba atado completamente dejando algunos mechones sueltos que sutilmente acariciaban la piel de su descubierto cuello, el cual llevaba como único accesorio, solo una sencilla cadena de oro. Aquel cuello delgado y blanco lo llamaba a mordisquearlo y dejarlo marcado por sus labios mientras sus manos se deslizarían por el vestido con el objetivo de quitárselo lentamente y dejar expuesto aquella piel...tuvo que mandar oxígeno a su cuerpo, sus pensamientos lo estaban llevando por direcciones excitantes que tuvo que recurrir a su control para no evidenciar su reacción.

Nunca se imaginó que aquella mujer que solo usaba ropas holgadas, escondía aquel tentador cuerpo, que logro con solo contemplarla un hambre que aumentada con el paso del tiempo, por un momento sintió un tirón de irritabilidad al saber que los demás contemplaran su belleza, esta noche sin dudas se aseguraría en dejar en claro, que Rin le pertenecía.

Calmadamente se dirigió hasta ella que tenía las mejillas encendidas, sin duda Rin fue consciente de su intensa mirada, le dio una sonrisa ladeada impregnada de satisfacción, esta noche él le patrocinaría el carmín en su rostro.

-Estas, hermosa – fue el suave saludo ligeramente ronco, que le dijo en cuanto llego junto a ella después de besar el dorso de su muñeca y hacer que su aliento acariciara su palma, pudo percibir el suave temblor de su cuerpo, su mirada avergonzada e incluso pudo llegar a percibir, la manera en que se estremeció al escucharlo.

-Bien, te encargo mucho a mi nieta, Sesshoamru – la voz de Saya, corto su juego de seducción, regresando a su fría postura.

-Gracias abuelo – interrumpió Rin – pero no será necesario confió en Sesshomaru.

El solo se limitó a sentir, apretando su mano para entrelazarlo mientras se encaminaba a la salida siendo seguidos por él anciano que los iba a despedir hasta la salida.

-Pasen buena noche, chicos – mientras Rin estaba distraída poniéndose el abrigo, vio que Saya se dirigió hasta él, para poner en su saco un paquetito plateado, enarco una ceja interrogándolo con la mirada, consciente de que fue lo que le puso en aquel bolsillo de su traje.

-Por si se desvían – le guiño el ojo con picardía.

Definitivamente aquel hombre distaba mucho del clásico abuelo protector que imaginaba, vaya sorpresa le dio al hacerle saber que no se molestaría si su querida nieta no volvía esta noche, solo se limitó a torcer sus labios en complicidad con el hombre para luego centrar su atención a la pequeña mujer que lo esperaba.

.

.

Arribaron al lugar donde sería la fiesta de graduación, se sorprendió de ver la dirección, vaya hasta el destino estaba de su lado, ya que se encontraban en uno de los hoteles de parte de su familia pero había una diferencia en particular con este edificio ya que era el más exclusivo, tanto las recepciones de sus salas como las suites, en cuanto tuviera tiempo arreglaría un detalle para organizar su plan.

Al llegar al salón tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes separarse de Rin, ya que ella tenía que estar con los alumnos en frente del escenario, busco un sitio donde le permitiera detallarla sin restricciones, poco caso hizo a los comentarios a su persona de la demás gente ya que para todos era sabido, que él ya había dejado de dar clases hace un par de meses y que era obvio que la única razón por la que se encontraba ahí era por Rin. Repentinamente se sintió molesto e irritado al ver como su pequeña mujer llamaba la atención rápidamente incluso los imbéciles que estuvieron en su tutoría y saco a golpes en aquella ocasión, en que por primera vez se besaron.

La ceremonia inicio y poco le importo, su mente solo estuvo al pendiente de ella, cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada expresión que le brindaba aquellos ojos y su expresión de felicidad. Aun no sabía que fue lo que le hizo despertar esa sensación de posesividad, que aumentaba conforme Rin acaparaba más atención de cada ser del sexo masculino. Las horas pasaron lentamente que fue un alivio saber que la ceremonia había concluido y ahora seguía la fiesta, rápidamente se hizo camino entre la multitud, no dejaría que nadie acapare su atención más que él. Rin se mostró feliz a su lado, su sonrisa nunca la abandono pocas palabras pudieron intercambiar ya que fueron abordados por personas de la universidad y aun así no permitió que nadie lo alejara de su lado, posando su brazo alrededor de su cintura en un gesto posesivo y protector.

Solo tuvo que aceptarlo cuando fue al baño y aprovechar en ese momento para arreglar la sorpresa que le preparo. Aunque en ese pequeño lapso la perdió de vista.

Angustia.

Fue pequeño pero la sensación lo hizo que la buscara en cada lugar ignorando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino, hasta que por fin la encontró pero vaya sorpresa se encontró en la piscina que estaba a las afueras del salón, se encontraba toda empapada junto a…Kagura.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Se fue acercando lentamente tomando una toalla que estaba aún lado de la entrada, pudo escuchar la conversación y percatarse que Rin se lanzó para salvar Kagura. Silenciosamente se acercó para cubrir a Rin que temblaba por el frío, su cuerpo sufría espasmos con cada corriente de aire y aun así a pesar de estar temblando hasta los huesos, ella enseguida se lo quito para pasarlo a Kagura que estaba igual, bufo al ver que Rin no pensaba en ella, así que sin mayor remedio se quitó su saco para cubrirla y ella responderle con sus típicas sonrisas en un gesto de agradecimiento.

Vio como Rin se abalanzaba abrazando a Kagura y ser correspondida, se mostró indiferente volteándose de aquella escena y mirar otro punto del lugar pero interiormente se asombró por un recuerdo fugaz en su mente.

-"… _tal vez no ahora pero en un futuro, tal vez podamos ser amigas"._

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a las mujeres abrazadas y vio que Kagura poco a poco cambiaba, que clase de persona era Rin para lograr aquellos cambios en las personas.

.

-Sesshomaru, cuídala, ella vale más de lo que tú mereces.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron con un mal sabor de boca que se atoraba en su garganta, realmente llegaría tan lejos para usarla de esa manera –Maldita Kagura- que lo ponía en una encrucijada con algo tan banal como el merecer o no a Rin.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados en el momento que una mano fría acariciaba su rostro de manera suave y gentil, bajo su vista para encontrarse con un par de gemas azules mirándolo preocupados, su piel blanca se hizo notaria cada vez más, al igual que el temblor de su cuerpo a pesar de que aun usaba su abrigo.

Arrugo el entrecejo y sin pensarlo tomo la pequeña mano para llevarla al elevador sin detenerse a ver nadie e ignorando la pregunta que le lanzo Rin, solo se detuvo en cuanto llego al último piso donde se adentró a la única habitación, llevando a la mujer consigo.

-¿Sesshomaru? – lo miro interrogante.

-Estas helada – le quito el abrigo para tocar sus helados brazos y hacer fricción en un intento de darle calor – toma un baño, ordenare que te traigan ropas de repuesto…

No pudo continuar cuando sintió como Rin se apodero de sus labios, le respondió de inmediato dejándose embriagar con su sabor, la tibieza y sedosidad de su lengua, un beso lleno de ternura. Hasta que sintió la humedad de sus brazos que se enredaron en su cuello mandándole una corriente helada que lo hizo despegarse de aquellos tentadores labios y pensar razonadamente.

-Gracias – le agradeció, para de nuevo ser abrazado y cual él solo se limitó a responder aquel abrazo.

Con esfuerzo la mando al baño, tenía que hablar al servicio para que le trajeran ropa y que les llevaran la cena. En cuestión de minutos el cambio de ropas estaba lista, así como también la mesa dispuesta donde estaba a lado un gran ventanal dejando ver el gran reloj de Londres y el cielo era iluminado por la luna.

Cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando la ciudad a través del ventanal, no le importo, se mantuvo meditando en sus acciones en cuanto saliera Rin del baño. ¿Por qué dudaba? Todo estaba saliendo bien entonces porque aquella sensación de malestar.

Mordió su lengua en un arranque, todo se desencadeno en cuanto vio como alguien como Kagura cambiaba y lo que una vez deseo Rin, se cumplía. ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a él? En el tiempo transcurrido de haberla conocido se había dado cuenta que ha estado cambiando ¿Pero cuantos cambios lograría Rin en él? Pensar en eso, le daba curiosidad y a la vez era humillante saber que sus objetivos poco a poco se perdían para ser forjados otros. Tal vez debería dar rienda suelta aquellos impulsos que Rin despertaba, después de todo, su meta sigue igual pero ahora encontró que aquella mujer que una vez conoció de manera inesperada poco a poco tomaba más importancia en su vida y que aquel sentimiento que brotaba en su interior, gano terreno sin que se diera cuenta.

Su vista se topó con la imagen de la mujer en medio del recibidor mirándolo, curiosa al ver que la mesa estaba elegantemente dispuesta para los dos, no pudo evitar mirarla detalladamente aquel vestido amarillo con flores naranjas con vuelo que le llegaba a las rodillas, el cinturón café que remarcaba su cintura. Así como los delgados tirantes, la hacían lucir encantadora, frágil y femenina con aquel cabello castaño suelto aunque no era largo le daba oportunidad de ver una parte de su espalda. Lejos de sentir la excitación que llego a sentir al principio que la vio, ahora mismo sintió la ganas de solo abrazarla, sentir su calor y dejarse llevar por aquel relajante aroma. Que avasallantes emociones surgían cuando estaba con aquella pequeña mujer que lo embriagaban dejándose llevar.

.

La cena transcurrió tan amena y tranquilamente, que sin que se diera cuenta se abrió completamente, sonriendo solamente para ella.

-Nee Seshomaru adivina mi hermano me ha dicho que volverá en una semana – le comento – viene para hacer los arreglos de sucesión en la empresa Higurashi.

-¿Entonces es oficial que asumirás el puesto?

-Así es, pero no sé si me quedare en Londres – su voz se apagó y bajo su mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – aquello llamo de inmediato su atención ¡¿Se iría lejos de él?!

-Eso, aún no lo sé pero la cede esta en Japón – musito con un hilo de voz – pero si eso ocurre tal vez no, no nos veremos en mucho tiempo – No, no lo permitirá – nee Sesshomaru me prometes ¿Que no te olvidaras de mí, si yo me tengo que ir?

Cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba de pie mirándola profundamente, vio cómo su mirada estaba cristalizada y sus mejillas encendidas por su cercanía, con delicadeza tomó su mano para levantarla y aprisionarla en sus brazos, sintió como temblaba y se apretaba más a él.

-Te prometo que jamás me alejare de ti – alejo una mano para meterla a su bolsillo – nadie me separara de ti, ni siquiera tú escaparas de mi – le juro con voz firme y feroz, la aparto levemente para mirarla directo a los ojos – Rin ¿Aceptarías ser mía por siempre, como mí esposa?

Lo había decidido se casaría pero no por su ambición, sino porque no podía imaginarse un futuro con alguien más sino es con ella en su vida, el solo contemplar que ella se fuera, hizo que se olvidara de cualquier raciocinio y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Vio cómo se llevó las manos a lo boca que temblaba en un intento de acallar su exclamación de sorpresa y dirigió su mirada a él, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas más pronto le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y lanzándose emocionada, colgándose de su cuello, uniendo sus labios y de una manera contestarle a su proposición.

Pasada la euforia se apartó para tomar su mano izquierda y deslizar el anillo en el dedo anular mientras sus oídos captaban la respiración entrecortada y los saltitos que hacia su ahora prometida y futura esposa.

Ni el brillo de aquel anillo que pasaba de generación en generación en su familia fue tan grande como la mirada que le trasmitía Rin al igual que una que otra lágrima que salía, siendo borradas con sus manos que de inmediato acunaron su rostro mientras volvía a eliminar el espacio entre ellos y fundirse con ella una vez más. Tal vez por esta vez desaprovecharía la oportunidad de avanzar su relación al nivel que Saya sugirió pero ella merecía mucho más. Tal vez no era tan malo cambiar, Rin hacia que su ambición pasara a segundo plano y ahora se veía ante un futuro con ella.

.

 _\- "Espero que tus objetivos no cambien con el tiempo, sino contemplaras el verdadero infierno_ …"

.

Como maldecía a su madre, ya que se dio cuenta que sus objetivos habían cambiado.

- _Te amare por siempre_ – fueron las palabras de Rin dichas en un suspiro.

Coloco su frente a la de ella mientras respiraba su perfume, que importaba contemplar el infierno, ya es demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás…como se iba imaginar que en su ecuación para usarla para lograr su ambición de poder, hubiera una pequeña falla, que con el tiempo se hizo más grande como si el mismo destino se burlara de él derrumbando cada vez más lo que fue su perfecto mundo.

.

.

.

" _No me interesa un futuro sin ti,_

 _No le encuentro sentido si tú no estás en él_

 _Un nuevo mundo se abre ante mí_

 _Y a tu lado lo podré lograr,_

 _Aun si nuestro destino…_

… _sea el mismo infierno, jamás me separare de ti._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Bueno por fin pudo actualizar uff me llevo tiempo pero por fin lo tengo ;) Y bueno antes de que me atrincheren les digo que aun continuamos con el intermedio y con el arco de lo que vendría siendo la versión de Sesshomaru, y si el próximo será el último y obviamente sabremos que paso.**

 **Y bueno en este capítulo vimos que aquí fue obvio que Sesshomaru acepto irse al infierno con sus nuevos sentimientos :3 pero en fin, lastima que no aprovecho la oportunidad con Rin y eso que Saya le dio chance jajaja XD pero ni modo él interpuso sus nuevos sentimientos antes que su deseo por ella uwu**

 **Y vamos con esta pequeña información:**

 ***Real jardín botánico de Kew: Comúnmente llamado Jardines de Kew, es un extenso jardín botánico con invernaderos muy exóticos y plantas de gran belleza, con 120 hectáreas de extensión, que se encuentra entre Richmond upon Thames y Kew, en el sudoeste de Londres, Inglaterra**

 ***La fuente de Trevi: También conocida como la fontana de Trevi, es una fuente em** **blemática de Roma, Italia. Su belleza por su exquisita arquitectura, así como su costumbre de arrojar monedas :O la leyenda dice que antiguamente era para asegurar su regreso a Roma. Hoy se cree que se atrae la suerte, si lanzas dos monedas llevan al romance y tres aseguran matrimonio o divorcio (lo que sea primero jajaja xD)**

 ***Zenvo STI: Este precioso auto esta dentro de los ranking de autos costosos, de solo 1.8 millones de dólares(nada mas :v jajaja) fue fabricado por los daneses y esta inspirado en los autos de los años 80. Alcanza una capacidad máxima de 372 km/h la cual se limita automáticamente por su motor v8.**

 **.**

 **Agradezco mucho a todas que se dan tiempo para leer esta historia que apenas esta comenzando XD así** **como también a las que comentan lo ponen en sus favoritos, hollows y a los lectores anónimos realmente me alegro saber que cada vez sea mas aceptado :3**

 **Y pasemos a las contestaciones ;)**

claudy05 : Pues si, la tortura por saber que pasara después de este pequeño arco se hace lenta pero como te has dado cuenta este hombre tiene mucho que contar y sip, gracias me cuido mucho.

floresamaabc: Pues no es mucho jajaja si vieras cuantas veces releo cada historia que encuentro :v pero bueno espero que este capítulo te guste y bueno es cierto, estos capítulos son desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru (vaya hombre mas complicado jajaja)

zoraidarose: Hola mucho gusto, me alegro que te animaras a comentar y bueno veamos si lo odias después de este y el último capitulo ;)

Meaow: Jajaja soy cruel :p pero bueno ya pronto se terminara, échale la culpa a Sesshomaru por tener tan grande confesión ;) y tener mucho que revelar. Además disfrute del gran "pero" de nuestro demonio jajaja si el destino se la esta devolviendo. Y pues te diré que tus interrogantes serán contestadas en el ultimo capítulo, aunque en este, ya fue muy obvio. Y bueno creo que será la causante de tu alopecia pero ya pronto se acaba y ahora si se abrirá el escenario. Y sip el clima esta raro y mi condición no es la mejor, así que también te cuidas =)

HasuLess: Nee-san pues creo que ya te estas dando cuenta de los grandes cambios en este hombre y hasta ahora eres la única que no lo odia tanto pero ya vimos que por lo menos ya estaba cambiando, así que solo falta el último capítulo para completar el rompecabezas ;)

Princesa Taisho: Me alegro que te guste y espero que disfrutes de cada capítulo =)

.

 **En fin, no aseguro mucho, cuando será la próximo actualización ya que tendré el mes muy ocupado (los médicos me adoran tanto, que quieren que los visite a cada rato jajaja) mientras el próximo capítulo será la parte de la boda y también lo que ocurrió en aquella oficina, así como también lo que paso después de aquella separación :(**

 **Bueno las dejo se cuidan y pasen excelente inicio de semana...^^**

 **Bye**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
